Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Daelyaa
Summary: Au tout début des vacances précédent sa 7ème année, Harry s'est fait attaqué par des Mangemorts et l'Ordre est intervenu. Une fois qu'ils sont partis et Harry étant inconscient, Dumbledore demande quelque chose à Rogue, quelque chose qu'il refuse catégoriquement mais qu'il sera bien forcé d'accepter. Harry va alors découvrir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. FIC TERMINEE
1. Episode 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui, je commence encore une nouvelle histoire, mais je ne sais pas si vous lisez les autres puisque je n'ai pas de reviews, alors je tente d'en mettre des nouvelles, comme ça si l'une d'elle vous plait, je peux la poster (sachant que celle ci est complètement terminée et que je n'ai qu'à poster, ainsi que pour une autre que je vais vous poster et qui s'appellera ''Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui'')

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... Prologue

...

-C'est non, Albus.

-Mais enfin Severus, tu peux bien faire cela.

-Non, hors de question que je joue la baby-sitter, et encore moins pour Potter.

-Il en a besoin.

-Mais je m'en contre fiche Albus ! Potter à ses Moldus non ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui, et si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour Lily...

-Ne mêlez pas Lily à cela.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son fils soit laissé chez les Dursley qui ne peuvent le soigner alors qu'il est mal en point, tu sais très bien que sans la magie, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui correctement, c'est comme si je t'avais demandé de soigner tes blessures dues à tes "convocations" chez Voldemort à la manière moldue.

Severus soupira.

-C'est différent.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, il a été torturé par ces Mangemorts.

-La différence est que je ne m'évanouissais pas comme une fillette, moi.

-Severus... Harry n'a pas la même force physique que toi, ni la même force mentale d'ailleurs, même si les pertes qu'il a subit l'ont endurcit.

-Il n'empêche que je ne veux pas que Potter vienne chez moi, et vous savez pourquoi.

-Pour qu'il ne sache jamais que tu as un coeur sous ta carapace ?

-Parce que je veux rester avec elles sans Potter pour venir tout gâcher.

-Harry ne gâchera rien, et je suis sûr qu'il les adorera, et que ce sera réciproque.

-Albus... Vous allez démonter tous mes arguments et Potter finira tout de même par venir chez moi parce que vous avez un pouvoir sur moi, mais je veux profiter d'elles, de la petite surtout, je ne la connais quasiment pas Albus.

-Je sais, Severus, je sais, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui empêchera cela.

-Vous êtes impossible Albus, et je suis certain que Potter n'a rien de grave et que dès ce soir il sera réveillé, vous pouvez l'emmener à Poudlard avec vous.

-Il ira chez toi, c'est tout, Aline saura s'occuper de lui.

-Bien sur qu'elle la saura, elle est médicomage.

-Et bien voila. Allez, rentre chez toi, avec Harry.

Severus continua de marmonner tout en prenant Potter dans ses bras et de transplaner, sous le regard plutôt heureux et fier de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, il monta rapidement à l'étage, marcha jusqu'à une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, la chambre la plus éloignée de la sienne, et y allongea Harry avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt pour analyser ses blessures et commencer à le soigner, puis, il redescendit et alla dans son labo, en attendant qu'elles arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

...

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce n'était ni le dortoir des Gryffondors, ni sa chambre chez les Dursley, ni le Square Grimmauld, ni l'infirmerie, non, c'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse aux murs blancs, mais un blanc doux et non pas agressif comme celui de l'infirmerie, et bleus clairs. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était ni ce qu'il faisait là, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait mal partout et que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si des centaines et des centaines de tambours résonnaient à l'intérieur. Il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir avec douceur et vit une femme entrer avec ce qui ressemblait à une pommade et des bandes. Et quelle femme ! Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, grande fine et élancée avec des formes plus que généreuses, la peau pâle et sans imperfections, même pas une ride, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas l'air vieille du tout, Harry lui aurait facilement donné entre 25 et 30 ans maximum. Elle avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était presque transparent et ses cheveux dorés balayaient ses épaules en des boucles souples qui formaient une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage et ne la rendait que plus belle encore, si belle que si on lui avait dit qu'elle était une Vélane, il y aurait crut, si belle qu'il la comparait aisément à Fleur Delacour, la sublime fiancée de Bill. La femme lui sourit et lui dit :

-Oh, tu es réveillé Harry, comment vas tu ? Quelle question stupide je pose, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas aller bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et il demanda, sa voix enrouée par la torture :

-Qui êtes v...

-Attends, ne parles pas, tu vas te faire mal ! s'exclama t-elle en faisait apparaître un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette.

La femme tendit le verre à Harry qui la but d'une traite avant qu'il ne puisse enfin la questionner :

-Mais, qui êtes vous ?

-Oh, excuses moi je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Aline, Aline Rogue.

* * *

Voila ! Est ce que ça vous a plut ? Qui est Aline ? Et qui sont ''elles'' dont Rogue parle avec Dumbledore ?


	2. Episode 2

Hello Hello ! Comment ça va ?

Je voulais vous dire que je publierais cette histoire tous les Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi, mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de poster donc je le fais, et le prochain épisode arrivera donc demain, si il y a eut des reviews.

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 2

...

 _-Oh, excuses moi je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Aline, Aline Rogue._

...

Harry regarda la femme, étonné.

-R... Rogue, comme le professeur Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Il a une soeur ?

-Je ne suis pas sa soeur voyons, je ne lui ressemble pas.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Une cousine alors ?

-Non plus.

Harry continua de fixer la belle blonde, de plus en plus étonné.

-Mais, alors qui êtes vous ?

Aline lui fit un petit sourire avant de lever sa main gauche, main gauche sur laquelle, au niveau de l'annuaire, reposait un anneau en or : une alliance ! La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : une alliance par Merlin ! Aline eut un petit rire devant la tête que faisait le jeune homme.

-C'est si étonnant que cela ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Elle lui sourit encore avant de lui dire.

-Je vais tout d'abord te soigner, et ensuite on parlera si tu veux.

Il acquiesça, mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il remarqua une marque rouge sur sa joue et une autre marque à son poignet, violacée, comme si quelqu'un avait serré son poignet très très fort.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez, à la joue et au bras ?

-Oh, ça, ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle lui sourit encore -décidément, elle était la femme la plus souriante qu'il connaisse- avant de s'approcher encore de lui et de signer les multiples blessures qu'il avait sur le corps avant de lui dire :

-Alors, pourquoi est ce si étonnant que mon mari, soit mon mari justement.

-Et bien... C'est que je ne le voyais pas vraiment avec une femme, et puis vous vous êtes si belle alors que lui...

Il rougit violemment et détourna la tête, gêné. Aline rit et lui dit :

-Alors que lui n'est pas vraiment un exemple de beauté ?

Harry acquiesça, n'osant toujours pas regarder Aline.

-Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas que le physique.

-Oh, je le sais, c'est d'ailleurs très superficiel, mais même au niveau de la beauté intérieure, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez.

-Je ne le connais pas de la même manière que toi, pour toi il n'est que ton professeur de potion, il montre à ces élèves le masque qu'il s'est fait, mais il n'est pas comme ça en vérité, moi je vois l'homme sous la carapace.

-Si vous le dites.

-Bon. Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses que tu ne dois pas comprendre : ici, tu es chez moi et Severus, et tu resteras tout l'été, pour ta sécurité.

-Chez le professeur Rogue ?! Il habite vraiment ici ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'en vérité, Harry voyait plus son austère professeur de potion vivre dans un coin isolé avec personne à des kilomètres à la ronde et dans un endroit ayant à peu près la température des cachots de Poudlard, soit environ -5 degrés, mais apparemment non, il faisait chaud, ce qui est étonnant et l'endroit avait l'air assez accueillant, même si il n'avait pas encore vu le reste de la maison. Il répondit :

-Et bien, disons que je ne le voyais pas habiter dans un endroit comme celui ci.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Harry.

-Je l'ai bien remarqué.

Aline sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer et prendre tes marques ici, tes affaires sont là *elle lui montre un coin de la chambre ou étaient entreposées les valises d'Harry* et ta chouette est partie voler. Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner.

-D'accord, mais, quelle heure est il ?

-18 h 30, nous mangerons dans environ une heure, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et Aline s'en alla, après un dernier sourire. Harry la regarda partir, toujours aussi perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Rogue avait une femme, une femme magnifique et très gentille, et ne vivait pas dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Il se leva et alla ranger ses affaires dans les armoires de la chambre en pensant que si Hermione et Ron savaient ça, ils n'en reviendraient jamais ! Mais il ne leur dirait pas, il avait beau clairement ne pas aimer Rogue, il le respectait, et si cette homme cachait qu'il avait une femme, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que les élèves de Poudlard le sache, mais en même temps, l'idée de leur dire était tellement alléchante... Non ! Si il le disais à Hermione et Ron, il fallait que ce soit avec l'accord de Rogue. Voila qui est plus raisonnable, vous vous rendez compte, Harry Potter raisonnable ! Hermione avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Penser à ses deux amis le fit sourire, mais aussitôt, il repensa au pourquoi du comment il était ici et se souvint de l'attaque de Mangemort; et si Hermione et Rogue avaient été blessés ! Et en plus par sa faute, parce qu'il savait qu'en apprenant qu'il avait été attaqué, le rouquin et la brunette avait dut vouloir venir avec l'Ordre ! Il faudra qu'il demande à Rogue. Il soupira et continua de ranger ses affaires.

...

Quelques temps plus tard, il entendit des coups à la porte de la chambre, puis vit la tête d'Aline dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Harry tu viens manger, il est l'heure.

-Je vous suit.

Il se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre, pour suivre Aline. Il traversa la maison dans laquelle vivait Rogue et remarqua que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il imaginait, c'était une grande maison au murs couleur crème avec du parquet en bois impeccable, de grande fenêtre illuminant tout les couloirs, vraiment pas du tout le genre de maison de Rogue d'après lui. Aline le conduit à travers la maison et lui fit descendre des escaliers avant de tourner vers la gauche, l'emmenant jusqu'à une salle à manger où il n'y avait personne. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir avant de s'en aller à nouveau. Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien aller avant de l'entendre s'exclamer :

-Gabrielle ! A table !

-J'arrive !

Gabrielle ? Qui était cette Gabrielle ? Il le découvrit bien assez tôt en voyant une jolie fillette qui devait avoir 11 ans, et qui n'était donc pas tant une fillette que ça, aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux bleus semblables à ceux d'Aline. Et c'est là qu'il commença a avoir des doutes, cette enfant ressemblait vraiment à Aline, or, Aline était la femme de Rogue. Gabrielle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Salut !

-Salut.

-T'es le vrai Harry Potter ?

-Euh... Oui, enfin je pense.

-Et du coup t'as vraiment une cicatrice ?

-Ben oui.

Il releva les cheveux qui lui barraient le front, révélant la célèbres cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Wahouuu, trop génial !

Harry lui sourit et lui dit :

-Tu sais, c'est pas si génial que ça.

-Mais t'es super célèbre !

-Oh, la célébrité, ce n'est pas grand chose, les gens ne voient que le héros, celui qui a survécu, alors qu'à moi, cette célébrité elle me pèse; au fond je n'ai rien fait de spécial, si j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra quand j'étais bébé, c'est grâce à ma mère, et les autres fois ou j'ai affronté Voldemort, j'ai juste eut de la chance.

-Ouais mais c'est trop cool quand même !

Harry sourit à la blondinette, elle avait encore toute l'insouciance d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, cette insouciance que lui ne connaissait plus depuis bien des années. Il lui dit :

-Mais toi, tu ne m'as même pas dis qui tu es.

-Oh, j'm'appelle Gabrielle, t'es chez moi !

Bon, c'était définitif, Rogue s'était reproduit, à moins que Gabrielle ne soit uniquement la fille d'Aline, d'un précédent mariage peut être, il n'en savait rien, mais il préférait cela à l'idée que Rogue ai et puisse procréer. A ce moment, une voix, qu'Harry reconnut comme celle de son professeur de potion mais qui était beaucoup moins froide qu'habituellement :

-Aline, peux tu venir m'aider à la cuisine ?!

-J'arrive ! Gaby, assied toi et ne harcèle pas ce pauvre Harry avec toutes tes questions.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien Madame. dit Harry alors qu'Aline marchait à l'autre bout de la pièce, vers la cuisine donc.

Quand elle y arriva, elle vit son mari, devant les fourneaux, une enfant de trois ou quatre ans dans les bras. Il lui fit un petit sourire et dit, ayant totalement oublié l'incident entre eux quelques heures plus tôt, en grande partie grâce au fond de teint qu'elle avait appliqué sur sa joue et son poignet :

-Tiens, amènes ça, je ne peux pas porter les plats et Angie en même temps.

-Et bien pose le, je lui ai appris à marcher.

''Je lui ai appris à marcher'' cette remarque, et surtout l'emploi de la première personne, donna un pincement au coeur à Severus, avec son travail à Poudlard, il ne pouvait être présent pour sa famille, et n'avait vécu en tout et pour tout que 4 mois avec sa cadette, ce qui était bien trop peu à son goût mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer. Aline dut le remarquer puisqu'elle dit :

-Oh, excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Si, tu as raison, je ne suis présent ici que 2 mois dans l'année, et je n'ai pas élevé les enfants, donc tu peux parfaitement dire cela.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ton travail. Mais pose cette petite pour pouvoir porter les plats ! Nous lui avons fait des jambes, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Non, je veux voir la tête que fera Potter en me voyant avec Angie dans les bras.

Aline leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de porter le plat qu'il avait préparé jusqu'à la salle à manger et de le poser sur la table avant de s'asseoir alors que Severus arrivait derrière elle. Harry regarda Rogue éberlué, cette enfant qu'il avait dans les bras, elle avait les cheveux couleur d'ébène, et ne pouvait donc être que le fille d'Aline, la petite avait aussi les yeux bleu, mais pas le bleu presque transparent des yeux d'Aline et Gabrielle, non, des yeux bleu nuit tout à fait sublimes et contrastant parfaitement sur sa peau pâle. Comment Rogue pouvait il engendrer d'aussi jolies fillettes ? Cela restait un mystère tout entier pour Harry qui bredouilla :

-Pro... Professeur Rogue ?

-Exact Potter, vos yeux ne vous font pas encore défaut. dit Rogue en s'asseyant, puis, en regardant la petite sur ses genoux. Angie, va t'asseoir à ta place.

-Nan, moi ze veux rester avec toi.

-Mais enfin Angie, on ne peux pas manger si tu es sur moi.

-Mais ze veux rester avec toi ! Tu m'as manqué mon papa. dit le brunette en s'agrippant à la chemise de son père.

Il soupira avant de poser sa main sous le menton de sa fille et de lui relever la tête.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Angie, mais laisse moi manger, je te reprendrai avec moi après.

-Pomis ?

-Promis. il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Allez, descends.

Il passa ses mains sous les aisselles d'Angie afin de la soulever et la déposer au sol, sous le regard de plus en plus étonné d'Harry, comment Rogue pouvait il être si gentil avec la petite alors qu'il était un infâme connard à Poudlard ? Cela était un autre mystère à éclaircir. En sentant le regard de son élève sur lui, Severus dit :

-Potter cessez de me fixer comme ça vous avez l'air encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire, ce qui est un exploit en soi.

-Severus ! Veux tu bien te comporter en adulte ? demanda Aline.

Il soupira avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Potter, est ce que vous pensez que votre cerveau peut assimiler quelque chose en cet instant ?

-Euh... Oui.

-Alors écoutez moi bien : vous êtes chez moi, et croyez moi, ce n'est pas par bonté de coeur, vous êtes ici parce que Dumbedore me l'a imposé fin de l'histoire; vous allez passer l'été dans mon intimité avec ma femme et mes enfants, et oui j'ai une femme et des enfants, et si vous faites la moindre remarque, vous aurez affaire à moi. Ensuite, je sais que vous ne saurez pas tenir votre langue et que vous allez mettre Granger et Weasley au courant, en leur expliquant bien que j'ai une famille, alors dans votre lettre, même si je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, ne soyez pas trop élogieux envers moi, il se pourrait que je surveille votre courrier. Mais par contre, si quelqu'un à Poudlard autre qu'eux est au courant, je vous en tiendrai comme seul responsable et vous en subirez les conséquences. Est ce clair ?

-Très clair professeur, mais si vous n'aviez pas voulu que je dise quoi que ce soit à Ron et Hermione, je ne l'aurai pas fait.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Mais, Hermione et Ron, vous savez si ils ont été blessés ?

-Pas très gravement, Weasley était un peu amoché, mais il avait essayé de protéger Granger, alors elle n'a pas grand chose. Avant que vous ne demandiez, Tonks n'a presque rien eut, Lupin a été plutôt blessé, mais il a l'habitude, et Black a été le plus atteint, Lestrange s'est déchaînée sur lui et il a prit une bonne série de Doloris.

-Oh, d'accord.

Harry sembla hésiter un peu, mais il finit par demander, sans oser regarder son professeur :

-Et... Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez eut, parce que je suppose que ça n'a pas plut aux Mangemort d'apprendre que vous avez changé de camp.

Severus parut étonné que Potter lui demande ça, mais il répondit :

-Que ça ne leur a pas plut c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Potter, j'ai eut de la chance que Lestrange se soit focalisée sur Black et que Malfoy ne soit pas là, j'ai plus d'expérience que les autres, donc je n'ai rien eut...

-D'accord.

-...contrairement à vous, mais vous n'avez que 16 ans, un gamin de votre âge ne peut pas rivaliser face à des Mangemorts.

-J'ai réussi à tenir avant que l'Ordre n'arrive.

-Et c'est très bien, au moins, même avec les professeurs médiocres que vous avez eut en défense vous savez vous servir de votre baguette. Si seulement vous saviez aussi fermer votre esprit.

Harry serra les poings, Rogue faisait référence aux cours d'occlumancie qu'il lui avait donnés, et qui n'avaient pas été très concluants, chose qu'Harry avait du mal à digérer, il se sentait déjà tellement inutile dans cette guerre en ne sachant pas assez bien se défendre et ne pouvant même pas aider grâce à ses rêves puisque la plupart du temps ils étaient flous, alors ne supportait plus l'échec, et l'occlumancie en avait été un gros, il voulait pouvoir donner le meilleur de lui même pour être utile, alors il serait vraiment heureux si il pouvait empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête, lui empêchant ainsi d'obtenir des informations ou de le posséder dans le pire des cas, alors il dit :

-Je veux reprendre l'occlumancie.

-Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, vous n'y pensez pas ?!

-Oh si, vous savez que ça peut aider dans la guerre, que Voldemort ne puisse plus rentrer dans ma tête, alors je veux réessayer, mais je vous promet que si je rate encore je ne vous embêterait plus jamais avec cela et vous pourrez vous moquer et me dire à quel point je suis faible et ridicule autant que vous le voulez.

-Cette proposition est intéressante, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous dire que vous êtes faible Potter.

-Je le sais, mais je vous en prie, je veux vraiment essayer, je suivrai vos instructions, je ne me plaindrait pas et je travaillerai autant que vous me le direz, je vous en prie professeur.

Aline jeta un regard à son mari qui signifiait ''Accepte ou je saurai te le faire regretter''. Il soupira avant de dire :

-C'est d'accord, mais si je suis en vacances ce n'est pas pour vous donner des cours, alors vous vous conterez d'un cours par semaine, le dimanche soir.

-D'accord, merci infiniment professeur.

-De rien, Potter.

C'est à ce moment que la petite Angie se décida à intervenir. Elle montra Harry du doigt en demandant :

-Maman, c'est qui yui ?

-Ne montre pas du doigt Angéline, ce n'est pas poli, et il s'appelle Harry, il passe l'été à la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop compliqué à expliquer Angie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dis que c'était compliqué Angie, tu ne comprendras pas.

-Papa, c'est vrai que ze vais pas comprendre ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Oh, c'est pas drôye.

Aline lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui dire :

-Allez, mange petit monstre, ta soeur va avoir fini alors que tu n'as même pas commencé.

-Eh ! Ze suis pas un monstre, et pis Gaby elle est pyusss grande que moi.

-Oui, oui, bon, mange ça va refroidir.

-Voui, voui, d'accord, z'ai compris. dit la petit en prenant sa fourchette et la piquant dans sa nourriture.

...

Après le repas, Harry s'est rendu dans sa chambre et a commencé à lire son livre de défense, qui était sa matière préféré, de 7ème année en se disant que le programme était vraiment génial et qu'il était bien impatient de faire tout ce qui était écrit dans ce bouquin. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du couloir, dans la chambre de Severus. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, après avoir rangé les dernières affaires qu'Angéline avait laissé traîné en bas. Il vit sa femme allongé sur leur lit, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette plus qu'attrayante, en même temps, il devait dire que sa femme était vraiment magnifique, un corps parfait, un visage d'ange, des cheveux soyeux et un sourire à tomber. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en retirant sa chemise et son pantalon et la rejoint sur le lit; mais il remarqua la trace rouge sur sa joue et sentit la culpabilité monter en lui: il l'avait frappé, à cause de sa jalousie maladive il l'avait frappée, alors qu'il savait très bien que si un patient arrivait en urgence un peu avant qu'il ne soit l'heure qu'elle quitte elle le soignerait quand même et s'assurerait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains avant de s'en aller, mais non, lui comme un imbécile il ne l'avait pas laissée s'expliquer et l'avait giflée. Il approcha son corps de celui d'Aline, lui caressa la joue avant de lui murmurer :

-Désolé.

Elle comprit aisément qu'il parlait de la gifle, elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'excuser, il était très impulsif et très, très jaloux et il avait ça sur le coup, donc c'était certain que les excuses ne tarderaient pas à venir, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait déjà pardonner. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui dire :

-Tu es déjà pardonné.

-Mais enfin comment peut tu me pardonner aussi facilement, je t'ai battue !

-C'est un bien grand mot, tu m'as giflé, c'est tout.

-C'est tout, c'est tout ! Mais enfin j'ai levé la main sur toi ! Je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça Alie !

-Hey, calme toi, je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien, enfin, je ne reste pas indifférente au fait que tu m'ait frappée mais, du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas.

Il pencha sa tête afin qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Aline chuchota, son souffle se perdant sur les lèvres de sa femme :

-Tu es vraiment formidable Aline.

Et il l'embrassa, doucement, avec tendresse, retrouvant le goût de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Inconsciemment, simplement pour approfondir son baiser, il balança sa jambe de l'autre coté du corps de la blonde, se retrouvant allongé sur elle, simplement appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les fit lentement glisser jusqu'à ses épaules, puis dans son dos avant que leurs lèvres ne se séparent, à bout de souffle.

-Tu m'as manqué Alie.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau pendant que ses mains descendaient à la limite de la nuisette d'Aline et la fit lentement, très lentement, remonter le long de ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur. Lorsque le vêtement arriva au niveau des bras d'Aline, elle les leva et du séparer à regret ses lèvres de celles de Severus pour qu'il lui retire complètement sa nuisette. Mais cette fois, les lèvres de Severus ne retrouvèrent pas celles de sa femme, non, elle se mirent à parcourir le corps d'Aline alors que ses mains en faisait de même, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le reste de leurs vêtements, trop encombrants, disparaissent à leur tour. Sachant ce qu'il se passerait dans les minutes à suivre, Severus prit sa baguette, et la pointa vers le ventre d'Aline qui l'arrêta :

-Non, c'est bon, je prends ma potion.

En le voyant reposer sa baguette, elle dit :

-Mais, tu n'insonorise pas ?

-Les enfants dorment.

-Et Harry ?

-Je me fiche de Potter, il vient déjà m'emmerder chez moi, si il n'est pas content, c'est pareil.

Elle voulut soupirer, mais les lèvres de son mari l'en empêchèrent. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils se montrèrent à quel point il s'étaient manqués et à quel point ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Voila, voila, on sait qui est Aline, on sait qui ''elles'' sont. Est ce que ça vous a plut ? Surpris que Severus ait une famille ? Et justement, comment la trouvez vous sa famille ? Dites moi tout ça en reviews !


	3. Episode 3

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? J'aurais deux questions à vous poser qui ne porte pas sur l'histoire mais pour satisfaire ma curiosité maladive, alors lisez jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 3

...

Le lendemain matin, quand Severus se réveilla, il eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'Aline dormait toute blottie contre lui, et qu'elle ne s'était pas rhabillée, enfin, elle avait enfilé des sous vêtements- grâce à un sort puisque ni elle ni lui n'avaient bougé- mais quand même. Encore une fois il remarqua à quel point sa femme était belle, en encore plus avec le soleil caressant sa peau et faisant briller ses cheveux dorés, cheveux dorés qu'il caressa doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller; elle avait besoin de dormir puisque la veille elle avait été de nuit, qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée durant la journée et qu'aujourd'hui aussi elle l'était encore. Alors il la regarda encore dormir, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses courbes avec douceur. Mais il se souvint qu'il avait des enfants, surtout une petit de 4 ans qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir très tard d'après sa mère, donc il essaya de sortir du lit sans réveiller sa femme, mais il échoua; dès qu'il commença à bouger, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour Alie. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je devais bien me lever de toute manière.

-Oui, mais avec tes horaires, tu devrais dormir.

-C'est bon Sev, c'est mon dernier jour, je pourrai me reposer après.

-Si tu le dis. Bon, il faut qu'on se lève, Angie ne devrait pas tarder à se lever.

-Hum. Je resterai bien au lit moi.

-Non, non, non, lève toi fainéant.

Il soupira alors qu'Aline sortait du lit et enfilait un jean et un débardeur et que lui revêtait une chemise et un jean, noirs tous les deux. Puis, ils se coiffèrent rapidement avant de descendre. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'y avança, voyant Potter qui, au vu du bruit, cuisait du bacon.

-Potter qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Harry sursauta avant de se retourner.

-Oh, bonjour professeur, bonjour madame... En fait, je me suis réveillé tôt, alors je me suis dit que je pouvait faire le petit déjeuner, désolé.

-Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? demanda Aline.

-J'aurais dut vous demander avant de me servir chez vous.

-Nous n'étions pas levés, ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi est ce que tu cuisines, tu n'es pas chez toi, tu n'as pas à le faire ?

-C'est une habitude, de cuisiner en me levant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je le faisais, chez mon oncle et ma tante.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-J'ai fait des oeufs et du bacon, vous en voulez ?

-Oh, et bien, oui, merci. dit Aline en s'asseyant alors qu'Harry posait devant elle une assiette et de la nourriture.

Severus lui, refusa catégoriquement de manger ce qu'avait fait Potter et se servit seulement un café.

Harry s'assit avec eux, mais n'osa pas les regarder, trop gêné, il faut dire que lorsque Severus avait rejoint sa femme hier soir, Harry ne dormait pas encore, donc il avait entendu des choses qu'ils n'aurait jamais voulut entendre chez son professeur de potion. Severus le vit et décida de tourmenter un peu son élève, ou du moins, de le gêner au delà du possible, alors il dit :

-Potter, vous avez l'air fatigué, vous n'avez pas bien dormi ?

Il sentit Aline lui donner un coup de coude et lui jeter un regard réprobateur dont il se ficha totalement alors qu'Harry répondait :

-J'ai... J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Oh, pour rien.

Les joues d'Harry avaient pris une teinte écarlate et son assiette paraissait la chose la plus passionnante du monde à cet instant.

-Severus arrêtes ça ! siffla Aline entre ses dents.

-Quoi donc chérie ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Severus Rogue, ne te fiches pas de moi.

-Mais jamais je n'oserais voyons.

-Arg ! Tu m'énerves !

Il eut un petit ricanement qui eut pour conséquence un regard meurtrier de la part de sa femme, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence plus que pesant, Harry daigna enfin relever la tête et regarda Aline :

-Euhm... Madame...

-Appelles moi Aline !

-D'accord, Aline... Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-C'est peut être indiscret, mais, vous avez quel âge ?

-Bientôt 34 ans, pourquoi, je paraît si vieille que cela ?

-Oh non, en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire.

-Et bien merci dans ce cas. sourit Aline.

-De rien. Mais j'ai une autre question, enfin, c'est plutôt pour une amie.

-Quoi donc ?

-Combien faut il faire d'années d'études après les ASPICs pour être médicomage ?

-Comment sais tu que je le suis ?

-Je l'ai entendu, quand j'étais inconscient, et je m'en souviens.

-Oh, d'accord, et bien, ça dépend dans quoi veut s'orienter ton amie, les étude de médecine générale seront légèrement moins longue que celles spécialisées.

-Ah, elle veux faire pédiatromage.

-D'accord comme moi, donc il faut déjà qu'elle fasse 4 années de médecine générale avant de se spécialiser en pédiatromagie pendant 3 ans.

-D'accord, merci, je lui dirai.

-Potter, c'est Granger qui veux devenir pédiatromage ?

-Oui.

-Ah, j'aurais plutôt crut qu'elle voudrait être professeur.

-Oh, c'est un métier qui l'attire énormément, et qu'elle trouve très respectable, mais elle ne voudra pas enseigner ailleurs qu'à Poudlard si elle le devenait, ça serait trop étrange pour elle, et puisque le seul poste qui est vacant est maudit, elle a préféré choisir sa deuxième option de carrière, soit la médicomagie. Et puis elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas put supporter des élèves comme moi ou Ron, elle n'a de cesse de nous dire qu'on devrait travailler plus.

-Pas si agaçante que cela, cette Miss Granger.

-Hermione n'est pas agaçante, ou du moins pas avec les professeurs.

-C'est une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout.

-Je ne vous comprends pas professeur, vous vous plaigniez que nous ne travaillons pas assez, nous vos élèves, mais vous vous plaigniez aussi qu'Hermione soit studieuse.

-Granger est trop studieuse, elle a toujours tout bon, est toujours parfaite, c'en est agaçant, c'est un être humain, ne peux elle pas se tromper de temps en temps ?

-Je me le demande aussi, mais avec l'implication qu'elle met à faire ses essais et dissertations, je comprends qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est arrivée plus d'une fois qu'elle fasse des nuits blanches parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas la tournure de phrase correcte, ni la bonne information dans un livre, et... En général... C'est plus pour les devoirs de potions qu'elle fait ça, elle sait que vous être très strict et exigeant avec les travaux que l'on a à vous rendre, alors si elle veut obtenir des bonnes notes, elle s'applique.

-Je ne suis pas exigeant, j'attends juste des choses précises dans un devoir et quand je ne les vois pas, je retire des points.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'Hermione travaille.

-Mais pas vous.

-A quoi servirait-il que je m'applique sur vos devoirs puisque je sais pertinemment que je n'aurai rien de mieux qu'un P, même si c'est Hermione qui fait mon travail.

-Severus ! Tu ne fais tout de même pas ça ! s'exclama Aline

-Quoi donc ?

-Noter certains de tes élèves à la tête du client.

-Je ne fais pas ça.

Aline préféra s'adresser à Harry pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Harry, peux tu me dire quelles sont les notes de Drago Malefoy, en général en potion ?

-Oh, et bien, E, O jamais en dessous.

-Et celle de ton amie, Hermione ?

-E, toujours E.

-Et les tiennes ?

-P, P, et encore P même quand Hermione m'aide.

Aline se retourna vers son mari et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ah oui, tu ne fais pas de préférences, vraiment ?

-Drago mérite ses notes !

-Et cette Miss Granger, tu as toi même dit qu'elle avait toujours tout bon, alors pourquoi n'a t-elle pas de O ?

-Et bien...

-Tu vois ! Tu fais du favoritisme, c'est inadmissible !

-Alie...

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu es censé être impartial dans tes notes.

-Pas besoin de me faire ne leçon de morale Aline, je ne changerai pas ma manière de noter pour autant.

-C'est injuste envers tes élèves ce que tu fais.

Aline soupira mais ne rajouta rien de plus.

Ils continuèrent de manger avant d'entendre une petite voix aigüe s'écrier :

-PAPAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAA !

C'était Angie. Severus se leva de table et s'exclama en quittant la pièce.

-J'arrive Angie, arrête de crier !

Il monta rapidement les escaliers avant que sa cadette ne se décide à hurler de nouveau et entra dans la chambre de la petite. Elle était assise au bord de son lit, ses petits pieds nus se balançant dans le vide. Elle fit un grand sourire à son père et tendit les bras pour qu'il la porte.

-Bonzour mon papa !

-Bonjour princesse, tu as bien dormi ?

-Voui y toi ?

-Moi aussi, allez, viens.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce et commencent à descendre, croisant Gabrielle qui sortait tout juste du lit.

-Bonjour Gabrielle, bien dormi ?

-Hum, b'jour papa.

-Pas bien réveillée ?

-Non, il est trop tôôôôôôt.

Severus eut un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Retournes te coucher dans ce cas.

-Non, Angie m'a réveillée, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir.

-Viens déjeuner alors, tout le monde est déjà levé.

-Okay. Pourquoi faut il qu'ils soient si long ces escaliers ?

-Ah ça, je t'aurais bien porté, mais tu es un peu grande pour ça non ?

-Si.

Gabrielle soupira et continua cette longue épreuve matinale qu'était la descente des escaliers. Quand enfin elle arriva en bas, elle marcha à la salle à manger, embrassa sa mère, salua Harry et s'assit lourdement en face de ses parents alors qu'Angie restait scotchée à son père, il n'avait aucune excuse aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien à manger. Gabrielle commença à manger les toast que sa mère avait posé devant elle, mais quelques minutes après, elle demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Papa, maman, est ce que vous allez divorcer ?

-Quoi ?! Mais bien sur que non enfin ! Pourquoi pense tu cela ? demanda Aline.

-Parce que papa t'as frappé.

Harry lâcha la fourchette qu'il tenait; c'était Rogue qui avait giflé Aline ! C'était lui qui lui avait causé les marques qu'il avait vu hier ! Comment pouvait il lever la main sur une femme aussi gentille qu'Aline ce connard ?!

-Oh... Ma chérie, comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai vu, vous croyiez que j'étais dans ma chambre mais je n'y étais pas.

-Tu sais Gabrielle, ce n'est pas parce que ton père m'a giflé qu'on va divorcer, il y a des hauts et des bas dans tous les couples, on ne peut pas vivre dans le bonheur absolu, surtout quand on est ensemble depuis autant de temps que ton père et moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'aime toujours autant et nous ne sommes pas près de nous séparer.

-T'es sûre ? Parce que moi je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez.

-On ne va pas se séparer. dirent Severus et Aline en choeur.

-Dis papa, ça veux dire quoi divossser ? intervint Angéline.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

-Mais ze suis grande !

-Oui, mais pas assez.

-C'est pas drôye, on me dis zamais rien à moi.

-Tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre Angie, c'est tout.

-Hum.

-Bon, allez, mange.

La petite s'exécuta et commença à manger.

-Mais au fait m'man, demanda Gabrielle au bout d'un moment, tu travailles quand aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis de nuit.

-Encore ? Mais tu dors quand dans cette histoire ?

-J'ai dormi cette nuit, et puis après je serrai en vacances, donc je pourrai dormir à un rythme normal.

-Oh, d'accord, et t'es en vacances combien de temps ?

-Puisque je ne prends jamais mes vacances, sauf en même temps que les votre, et que je fais des heures supplémentaires sans qu'elles ne me soient payées ou même demandées, ma patronne m'oblige à rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

-C'est si embêtant pour toi de rester avec nous ? demanda amèrement Gabrielle à cause du ''m'oblige'' prononcé par sa mère.

-Non, non pas du tout, pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ta patronne _t'obliges_ à rester à la maison.

-Oh, mais ce n'est ps ce que je voulais dire Gaby, j'adore être ici avec vous, c'est juste que j'ai reçut un patient dans un état critique hier et que j'aurais bien aimé suivre son traitement, en plus d'une petite que j'aurais bien aimé continuer de soigner aussi.

-Tu travailles trop Aline. dit Severus.

-J'adore mon métier, et quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

-Désespérante. soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh arrête, tu as beau dire et beau faire, tu l'aimes aussi ton métier, sinon tu aurais démissionné depuis bien longtemps, et ne me parles pas de la guerre et de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas que ça qui te retiens, même si tes élèves ont le QI d'une huitre pour certains, tu aimes ce que tu fais, parce que tu restes avec tes chères potions.

Il ne répondit rien parce qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à Potter de l'avouer, et puis quoi encore ? Pour cet imbécile il devait juste rester le prof qui déteste ses élèves, son métier, tout en fait, mais il savait que Potter ne croyait d'ores et déjà plus cela puisqu'il savait qu'il avait une famille qu'il aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Voila, voila, pas grand chose à dire, on a juste des petites scènes de vie courante. Au prochain épisode, des lettres et des lettres.

Donc, ma question pour ma curiosité maladive : Si certains d'entre vous ont passé le bac, c'était quoi votre sujet à l'épreuve de philo ? Et pour tout le monde, c'était quoi votre ou vos matière(s) préférée(s) à l'école ?

A dans deux jours !


	4. Episode 4

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 4

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry était monté dans sa chambre pour coucher sur papier tout ce qu'il avait prit en à peine une journée et en faire part à ses meilleurs amis. Il prit une plus, de l'encre et du parchemin avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, un lire sur les genoux pour écrire correctement. Il resta bien ainsi une demie heure, le temps de rédiger sa lettre avant de la confier à Hedwige et lui dire de la porter au Terrier, attendant impatiemment la réponse de ses amis face aux choses qu'il leur avait dites. N'ayant rien à faire, il décida de lire un livre sur le Quidditch qu'Hermione lui avait offert l'an dernier.

...

Au Terrier.

Hermione et Ron étaient entrain de se disputer un partie d'échecs que Ron gagnait puisqu'il ne restait plus que son roi à Hermione alors qu'il avait seulement perdu quelques pions quand une chouette blanche bien plus que familière entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Hedwige ! s'exclama Ron. Harry nous a écrit Herm' !

-J'ai bien remarqué. Mais si il nous a écrit c'est qu'il se remit de l'attaque, super !

Ron se leva et attrapa l'oiseau afin de lui retirer la lettre. Voyant que la chouette ne repartait pas, il dit :

-Harry a dut lui dire de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne une réponse.

-Je pense, alors viens, on va lire ce qu'il nous a écrit.

Hermione passa à coté d'Hedwige, la caressa un peu avant de la laissa aller voler, sachant que la chouette, fidèle à son maître, reviendrait plus tard. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme et s'assirent sur le lit, l'un à coté de l'autre. Hermione prit la lettre des mains de Ron et dit d'un ton ferme.

-Je vais la lire, à haute voix.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

Hermione se racla la gorge et déroula le parchemin.

"Chers Ron et Hermione,

J'espère que vous allez bien, surtout après l'attaque, et que vous n'êtes pas trop blessés. Comment se passe ce début de vacances ? Les jumeaux sont-ils au Terrier ? Molly ne vous a pas trop hurlé dessus pour avoir été avec l'Ordre hier matin ? Vous croyez que je dois envoyer une lettre à Ginny pour lui dire qu'elle me manque ? Est ce que tu forces déjà ce pauvre Ron à faire ses devoirs alors que nous ne sommes que le 3 juillet, Hermione ?...''

-Oh oui ! Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être là mon vieux. coupa Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup et lui dit de se taire pour qu'elle puisse continuer à lire.

''...Et les autres, Rémus, Tonks et Sirius, qu'est ce qu'ils ont eut ?(nda : je sais que Rogue lui a déjà dit, mais il préfère demander à ses amis) Sinon,moi je vais plutôt bien, j'ai été bien soigné et je suis chez Rogue ! Mais ça, vous devez le savoir n'est ce pas ? Donc je suis chez lui, et j'ai été soigné, mais pas par lui. Par qui me demanderez vous ? Et bien je vous réponds, et attention cela fait un choc : j'ai été soigné par sa femme !...''

-Rogue a une femme !

-Apparemment.

Ron et Hermione étaient choqués, et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur austère professeur de Potions puisse avoir une femme. Hermione secoua sa tête afin de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

''... Et oui, Rogue a une femme ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma tête quand je l'ai sut ! Et surtout quelle femme ! Elle est sublime, je vous jure, Ma-Gni-Fique, tout simplement, elle est aussi belle que Fleur, et oui, je parle de Fleur Delacour, la fiancée de Bill. Là vous devez vous demander comment Rogue peut avoir une femme belle à ce point, et bien je me le suis demandé aussi, mais je n'ai pas encore de réponse, elle à l'air de l'aimer, dans sa façon de lui parler et de parler de lui, mais personnellement je ne vois pas comment elle peut l'aimer ni ce qu'elle lui trouve. Mais bon, Dumbledore dit toujours que les sentiments sont des choses mystérieuses et inexpliquées. Mais attendez, ce n'est que les début, il y a bien plus étrange. Alors que j'allais manger accompagné d'Aline -la femme de Rogue- une gamine-Gabrielle 11 ans-est arrivée dans la pièce, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus-comme Aline- et elle s'est mise à me parler, je ne savait pas qui c'était, et puis elle m'a dit que j'étais chez elle, vous imaginez le choc que j'ai put ressentir, mais puisqu'elle ressemble à Aline comme deux gouttes d'eau, je me suis dit que peut être elle était née d'un précédent mariage et j'étais très bien avec cette idée? Sauf que quelques minutes après, Rogue est arrivé dans la salle à manger avec un bébé dans les bras-enfin pas vraiment un bébé, elle a 3 ans, mais bon-mais cette fois, le doute était quasi impossible, la petite -Angéline- a les cheveux noirs et les yeux presque noirs, et elle a appelé Rogue ''papa''...''

-Il a des gosses ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Rogue ne peux pas s'être reproduit !

-Ronald veux tu bien parler autrement ?

-Mais enfin Herm' Rogue ! Il a des enfants pas Merlin ! Des mini-Rogue tu imagines l'horreur !

-Tu ne sais même pas comment son ces enfants. Bon, tais toi, je lis.

''... Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Rogue avait vraiment des enfants, j'étais bouche bée, jamais je n'aurais crut cela, et en plus ils sont plutôt cools ses enfants, Gabrielle était en adoration devant moi, c'est simple, avant même de me dire son nom elle m'a demandé si je suis le vrai Harry Potter, et Angie-Angéline, mais ses parents et sa soeur l'appellent Angie- adore son père, et franchement il lui rend bien, quand Rogue s'est assis pour manger, elle a voulu rester avec lui mais il lui a dit de descendre pour aller manger elle en a presque pleurer, alors il a dut lui promettre de la reprendre avec lui après. Rogue m'a vraiment étonné, lui qui est le pire des enfoiré avec ses élèves adore ses enfants, et, même si je n'ai pas vraiment de modèle de référence question parents, je pense que je peux dire que c'est un bon père. Par contre ce matin j'ai sut grâce à Gabrielle quelque chose qui m'a révolté ! Je vous explique ; hier, quand Aline est venue me soigner, j'ai vu qu'elle avait des marques à la joue et au poignet, comme si quelqu'un avait serré son poignet très fort et l'avait frappée, et donc aujourd'hui, au petit déjeuner, j'apprends que c'est Rogue qui l'a frappée !..."

-Mais quel sale... !

Hermione ne trouvait même pas les mots pour qualifier Rogue, Ron, lui, les trouvait les mots :

-Quel connard ! Sale enfoiré ! Salopard ! Comment on peut faire ça à sa femme ?!

-Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas.

-Continue de lire Hermione, s'il te plait.

-Ok.

''... Je n'en revenait pas ! Comment peut-il avoir fait une chose pareil ! Frapper sa femme ! Même mon oncle, qui n'est pourtant clairement pas un modèle de douceur, n'a jamais levé la main sur ma tante-bon, sur moi c'est une autre histoire, mais sur elle non- je ne pense pas qu'Arthur ai jamais fait cela, ni ton père, Hermione ? Et en plus Aline dit que ce n'est pas grave, je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais elle ne lui en veut pas et j'en ai bien eut la preuve... C'était horrible, hier soir, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu ! Je vous laisse chercher... Voila, vous avez bien pensé à toute sortes de choses bizarres mais ce n'est RIEN à coté de la vérité... J'ai entendu Rogue et Aline coucher ensemble..."

-Oh beurk ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

''... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai été gêné ce matin. Mais sinon ça va, c'est pas si pire que ça d'être chez Rogue, au moins puisqu'il ne peux pas me voir je suis tranquille. J'ai commencé à lire le livre de DCFM, il est génial le programme de cette année ! J'espère qu'on aura un prof qui nous laissera pratiquer la magie, pas comme en 5ème année. Ah, aussi, j'ai reprit l'occlumancie, enfin, je commence dimanche mais je vais refaire de l'occlumancie, je veux vraiment y arriver, comme ça Voldemort ne pourra plus me posséder, et je ne ferrai plus de cauchemars, ce qui est plutôt bien. Donnez moi rapidement de vos nouvelles !

Je vous embrasse,

Harry P.''

-Il veut reprendre l'occlumancie, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans ? s'étonna Ron.

-Il est motivé, il y arrivera.

-J'espère pour lui. Bon, on lui réponds ?

-Oui, ce sera l'occasion de tester les plumes à papote que je t'ai offert.

-Ouai.

Ron se leva du lit et alla chercher lesdites plumes à papote dans un tiroir avant de se rasseoir.

...

Chez les Rogue.

Harry avait bien avancé dans la lecture de son livre quand il entendit Hedwige frapper à son carreau. Il alla lui ouvrir, prit la lettre, caressa et remercia sa chouette avant de lui donner un peu de nourriture et d'aller s'allonger sur son lit pour lire la lettre.

"Salut Harry,

Comment vas tu ? Ce n'est pas si horrible d'être chez Rogue, parce que malgré tes dires, c'est Rogue. Mais bon, j'y reviendrai après. Pour répondre à tes questions : Ici tout se passe bien, Fred et George ne sont pas encore venus, ils ont prit deux semaines à la fin du mois, Maman m'a passé le savon de mavie quand on est rentrés, avant même de me demander si ça allait, et n'a rien dit à Hermione, vous êtes vraiment des sales chouchous elle et toi.~Ronald c'est faux ! Nous ne sommes juste pas ses enfants.~ Pour Harry c'est tout comme et tu le sais très bien Herm'. Ah oui, petite précision, on écrit la lettre avec les plumes à papote d'Hermione, donc si elle a envie de dire un truc ben ça s'écrit. Ensuite... Pour la lettre à Ginny~Bien sur que tu dois lui écrire espèce de crétin ! Tu as eut de la chance qu'elle ne nous ai pas vu recevoir ta lettre ce matin, sinon elle t'aurais fait une petite crise en disant que tu ne pense pas elle, alors écris lui !~ Pourquoi Ginny serait jalouse parce qu'Harry nous a envoyé une lettre ? Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais rien aux filles. Bon, bref, revenons en à tes questions. Alors, oui, Hermione m'a déjà fait commencer les devoirs, sans m'aider bien sur~ Ronald ! Tu dois faire tes devoirs tout seul ! Cette année c'est les ASPICs ! Et comment feras tu, l'an prochain, à l'Ecole des Auror, je ne serai plus là pour t'aider dans tes devoirs !~Oui, oui, bref. Bon, pour bataille : nous ça va, on a pas été trop blessés, Tonks s'est bien défendue, Rémus a quelques blessures et il a bien dut se prendre un Doloris, pas très long parce qu'il allait bien, mais de toute manière avec les pleines lunes, la souffrance, il y est abonné. Mais Sirius par contre, il a dégusté, Lestrange n'a visé que lui a partir du moment où il est arrivé, et tu connais la gamme de sort de Lestrange, il n'était pas en bon état en arrivant au Terrier, alors Dumbledore a fait venir Pomfresh pour le soigner, mais maintenant il va bien, donc ben, je peux dire que tout s'est à peu près bien passé. Maintenant passons au vif du sujet : ROGUE A UNE FEMME PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN !~Ronald ! Ne hurle pas dans mes oreilles et reste poli !~ Mais je suis poli Herm'..."

Harry ricana, il voyait bien la tête que Ron avait dut faire en apprenant pour Aline.

"T'es sûr de ce que tu dis Ry', t'es pas en train de te foutre de nous ?~Ron, si Harry le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, il n'inventerait pas un truc aussi gros.~ Ouais mais j'en revient pas, Rogue a une femme. Et des enfants en plus ! DES ENFANTS !~C'est bon Ron, on a comprit.~Et ils sont comment ses enfants ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait les voir ? Tu peux pas organiser un truc du genre, faut que t'ailles acheter tes fournitures scolaires, comme a tu baratines la femme et les gamines de Rogue pour venir avec toi ? Comme ça avec Herm' on va sur le Chemin de Traverse le même jour et on se rencontre "accidentellement".~Je n'aurais jamais crut dire ça, mais, c'est une bonne idée Ron.~Merci Hermione. Mais tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ? Dis le nous dans un lettre, j'aimerais trop les voir.

On t'embrasse,

Ron et Hermione"

Harry posa la lettre de ses amis et pensa à la proposition de Ron; c'était une bonne idée, mais il allait attendre un peu pour le demander, ou alors le demander pour débplus tard, il ne comptait pas aller sr le Chemin de Traverse en juillet, bon, en fait c'était simplement parce qu'il savait désormais quand les jumeaux étaient en vacances, qu'il voulait passer les voir à leur boutique et ne pas aller acheter ses fourniture début juillet, il les utiliserait ou perdrait avant la rentrée. Alors, il se décida à en parler au dîner, et puis de toute manière, Rogue ne pourra pas refuser, Gabrielle entre à Poudlard à la rentrée, donc il faut qu'elle y aille au Chemin de Traverse.

...

Pendant le dîner, Harry interpella :

-Aline ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je voulais vous demander si vous pourrez m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, vers début août ?

-Et bien, tu t'y prends à l'avance, mais, oui, n'est ce pas Severus ?

-Hum, oui,.

-Je te préviens que tu viendras, il y a les fournitures de ta fille à acheter.

Severus soupira.

-D'accord, mais de ce cas début août c'est très bien, bravo Potter, comme ça je n'aurais pas à voir vos camarades de Poudlard avant la rentrée.

''Si il savait'' pensa Harry.

-D'accord, merci professeur, merci Aline.

-De rien Potter.

...

"Chers Ron et Hermione,

Je vous récrit déjà pour vous dire que j'ai demandé à Rogue et Aline de m'emmener au Chemin de Traverse, ils sont d'accord, nous irons début août, je vous recontacte lorsque j'aurais une date plus précise. Ah, et j'ai écrit à Ginny.

Je vous embrasse,

Harry P."

Voila, voila. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review !


	5. Désolée: retard de postage

Bonjour ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

 **Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je vous poste.**

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir assez de Wi-Fi demain pour poster le prochain chapitre, donc il arrivera Dimanche.

Excusez moi pour ça, j'en suis désolée

Donc à Dimanche mes petits sorciers lecteurs !


	6. Episode 5

Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez vous aujourd'hui mes petits sorciers ?

Je rappelle que cette histoire sera postée les **Mardi** , **Jeudi** et **Samedi** si review il y a eut.

Excusez moi une nouvelle fois pour mon retard. Mais bon, je vous ai déjà fait attendre un jour de plus, alors j'arrête de blablater.

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 5

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry s'était plutôt bien intégré chez les Rogue, ou plutôt, Gaby et Angie l'adoraient, Aline le maternait et Rogue... Et bien c'est Rogue, il faisait des efforts, mais ça restait Rogue. Présentement, Harry jouait avec la petite Angie, c'est à dire qu'il buvait un thé virtuel dans une petite tasse en plastique en face de la fillette et entouré de peluches. Angéline riait aux éclats, contente d'avoir un copain pour jouer avec elle puisque sa grande soeur refusait catégoriquement de faire ces trucs de bébés. Harry, lui, s'en fichait pas mal, en sa qualité d'orphelin sans frères et soeurs, ça lui faisait plaisir de jouer avec la petite brune. Rogue était entré dans le salon à un moment, et contrairement à ce qu'attendait Harry, il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, non, il a sourit en regardant sa fille jouer et rire et est reparti. Alors qu'Angie lui reservait du ''thé'' des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Il voulu aller ouvrir, mais Aline le devança. Il ne vit pas qui venait d'arriver, étant trop loin, mais apparemment c'était quelqu'un qu'Aline appréciait grandement puisqu'elle prit cette personne dans ses bras avant de le laisser entrer, et quand il entra, Harry le reconnut, allure droite, air désintéressé et moqueur, cheveux platine et yeux gris : Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur ! Le blond ricana en voyant Harry assit par terre avc Angie et dit :

-Oh, Potteer, quelle bonne surprise ! Mais tu joue à la dînette maintenant ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-La ferme Malefoy.

-Drago ! Sois gentil un peu ! réprimanda Aline.

-Aline, c'est Potter.

-Je sais bien, mais sois gentil veux tu.

Il soupira.

-J'essaierai, simplement pour te faire plaisir.

-Merci.

-Draaaaaay ! s'exclama Angéline qui se mit à courir vers Drago.

Le blond s'agenouilla et tendit les bras vars la petite qui lui sauta dans les bras avant qu'il ne se relève, Angéline dans les bras.

-Bonjour ma petite Angie, comment vas tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Mais tu as bien grandit depuis Noël toi.

-Ouai, et quand je serai pyussss grande, je vais te dépasser.

-Tu crois ça ? Tu ne me dépasseras jamais petite chipie.

-Je suis pas petite !

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?

-Angéline ! Ce n'est pas une question qui se pose !

Drago balaya la remarque d'Aline d'un revers de main et sourit à Angie :

-Bien sûr que j'ai un cadeau, quel mauvais parrain je serais si je n'avais rien pour toi.

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et l'agrandit magicalement avant de reposer Angie par terre pour lui donner. La brunette se saisit du paquet et en déchira rapidement le paquet pour tomber sur sur une magnifique poupée de porcelaine avec la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouge comme le sang et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène (on voit pas l'inspiration Disney mdr). Elle leva la tête vers Drago et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Dray t'es ye meiyeur !

-Mais je le sais voyons. dit il avec un sourire, mais pas le sourire moqueur et narquois qu'il a greffé sur le visage en permanence quand il s'adresse à Harry, non, un vrai sourire.

-Bon, il n'y a pas qu'à toi que j'ai ramené quelque chose, où est ta soeur ?

-Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu yui a ramené un cadeau, c'est moi ta fiyeuye, pas eye !

-Elle finira à Serpentard cette gamine Alie.

-Je sais bien, toi et Severus vous pervertissez ma fille.

-Pervertir ? Ce n'est pas un peu gros Alie ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et puis qu'est ce que tu connais aux maisons de Poudlard toi, tu à Beauxbâtons !

-Et alors ? Tout le temps que j'étais à l'école, enfin plutôt les dernières années, j'étais en contact avec ta mère, et elle me parlait un peu de Poudlard, et puis, mon mari y travaille et mon presque-neveu y va, donc je commence à connaître.

Drago posa un main sur son coeur et dit, faussement touché :

-Je suis touché que tu me considère comme ton neveu Aline.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot Drago, tu le sais très bien. Bon, tu voulais aller voir Gaby non ? Oui, alors elle est dans sa chambre.

-Ok, merci.

Il se baisa, embrassa Angéline sur la joue et lui dit :

-Je vais un peu avec ta soeur, mais je reviens jouer avec toi après, promis.

-On pourra faire des coloriazes ?

-Si tu veux.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant avant de se relever et de monter à l'étage, en direction de la chambre de l'aînée des Rogue. Il frappa et y entra. La blondinette se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Salut Dray !

-Hello.

-T'es encore plus beau qu'à Noël.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-A chaque fois que tu me voit, tu me dit que je suis plus beau que la dernière fois Gab', je me demande vraiment si t'es pas amoureuse de moi.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi t'es beau, mais par contre t'as pas de barbe, et Harry il en a, c'est plus canon.

-Potter, Potter, et toujours Potter.

-Mais t'es plus beau que lui hein.

-Ah, merci Gab'.

-Si j'avais ton âge, je me marierais avec toi.

-Tu te marierais, carémment ?!

-Ouaip, parce que t'es trop gentil et pis t'es beau.

-Merci gamine, mais tu sais, on a pas beaucoup d'écart, tu vas avoir 12 ans et je viens d'en avoir 17.

-Ouai ben t'es un vieux.

-Oh ! Merci jeune fille ! J'ai que 17 ans, pas 40.

-Ouai, bref, mais même si j'avais ton âge, tu sortirais pas avec moi, je suis trop moche.

-Mais non t'es pas moche ma puce, je suis sûre que tu ressembleras à ta mère, et ta mère, quel canon, si elle avait 15 ans de moins...

-Chut ! La ferme ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que si ma mère avait ton âge tu la mettrais dans ton lit.

-Oh la la, c'est bon Gab', c'est rien.

-Non c'est pas rien ! C'est comme si... Comme si... Comme si Harry disait qu'il voulait coucher avec ta mère tiens !

-Eurk. dit Drago avec une expression dégoûtée.

-Voila, alors chut.

-Bon, j'étais venu pour t'amener un cadeau à la base.

-Cool ! Donne !

-Tiens.

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche, l'agrandit et lui tendit. Elle déchira le papier et tomba sur une jolie chemisette sans manche verte et un mini-short en jean gris.

-Merci Drake, mais c'est fait exprès les couleurs n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que oui, si tu crois qu'un jour je t'achèterai quelque chose de rouge, tu peux rêver. Bon tu m'essaies ces vêtements ?

-Sors de ma chambre alors.

-Oh, c'est bon Gab', si t'es pudique retourne toi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais.

-Peut être parce que t'es un mec.

-Oh la la, bon, ben retourne toi alors.

Elle soupira, mais tourna quand même le dos à son cousin-qui ne l'était pas vraiment mais qu'elle considérait quand même comme son cousin- et retira la robe qu'elle portait. En plus, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était gênée, Drago l'avait vu plein de fois en sous-vêtements, et ils avaient même prit des bains ensemble quand elle avait 2-3 ans. D'ailleurs, elle entendit la voix traînante du blond se moquer d'elle :

-Mais c'est qu'elle met des soutifs la moucheronne.

Elle rougit fortement, ce que Drago ne vit heureusement pas et dit :

-La ferme.

-T'en a besoin au moi ?

-Euh...

-C'est bon moucheronne, tourne toi que j'évalue.

-Obsédé !

-Parfaitement, j'ai maté ta mère en arrivant ce matin d'ailleurs.

-Dray !

-C'est vrai. Bon, allez, habille toi moucheronne.

-Et arrête de m'appeler moucheronne !

-Ok, ok.

Gabrielle enfila la chemisette, puis le short, et demanda :

-Tiens, Drake, rends toi utile va voir dans le tiroir en bas de mon armoire et sort moi une ceinture, une ceinture qui ira bien avec mes vêtements.

-Ok, moucheronne.

-Arrête de la faire exprès Drago Malefoy !

Il ricana avant de faire ce que lui avait demandé la blondinette, lui apportant une fine ceinture noire avec la boucle en argent. Gabrielle l'enfila avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit et de commencer à tresser ses longs cheveux blonds. Puis, une fois tout cela fini, elle se tourna vers son cousin qui attendait bien sagement qu'elle ai finit de se préparer.

-Ca te vas bien le vert.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Tu m'en voudras si je vais pas à Serpentard ?

-Bien sûr que non, je le sais très bien que tu n'iras pas à Serpentard, tu n'en a pas le caractère, non, toi je te vois plus à Serdaigle ou... Gryffondor.

Gabrielle vit bien que ce mot écorcha son cousin quand il le prononça.

-Et tu m'en voudras si je vais à Gryffondor ?

-Non, ta maison t'y peux rien, c'est en fonction de ta caractère, et puis je suis sûr que si ta mère avait été à Poudlard, c'est à Gryffondor qu'elle aurait été. Mais essaie juste d'éviter Poufsouffle, je ne m'en remettrais pas, mas en même temps, les êtres exceptionnels ne vont pas à Poufsouffle, et tu es exceptionnelle.

-Tu as de drôle d'à priori sur les maisons Malefoy. intervint la voix d'Harry, qui écoutait depuis un bout de temps.

-Tiens, Potter, tu as fini de jouer à la dînette ?

-Ne change pas de sujet. Ne mets pas de telles idée dans la tête de cette gamine alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore à Poudlard.

-Je fais ce que je veux et dis ce que je veux à ma cousine Potter.

-Alors je peux critiquer Serpentard, ça ne te dérangera pas ? Parce que si on va dans les clichés : tous des sorciers noirs, raciste, méprisants, méchants...

-La ferme Potter, tu n'en sais rien.

-Et tu ne sais rien sur Poufsouffle, alors ne critique pas ce que tu ne connais pas Malefoy. Pace que comme tu le vois, des préjugés sur ta maison, il y en a à la pelle, et ils ne sont pas tous faux.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Oui, Voldemort, il était à Serpentard non ? Et une grande partie de ses sbires aussi.

Drago sentait la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines : comme ce connard de Potter osait-il ?!

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des Mangemort, Potter, tout comme tous tes toutous de Gryffondors ne sont pas des anges.

-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut être ?

C'en fut trop pour Drago; il attrapa Harry par le col et le plaqua au mur avant de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Drago lâche le ! s'exclama Gabrielle, mais Drago fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Je t'interdis de dire que je suis un Mangemort Potter !

-DRAGO !

Cette fois, c'était Aline, elle était montée, alertée par le bruit et se tenait derrière les deux adolescents. Drago déserra sa main qui tenait Harry et se décala.

-Tu vas vraiment pas bien dans ta tête Malefoy.

-Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ?!

-Drago, Harry, il suffit !

-Mais Aline, ce... ce... ce connard me traîte de Mangemort bordel, alors qu'il n'en sais rien !

Drago passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux et senti celle d'Aline se poser sur son épaule.

-Calmes toi, d'accord ?

-Hum. Où est Angie ? Je vais aller jouer avec elle, je lui ai promis.

-Elle t'attends au salon avec ses coloriages.

-Ok. Merci.

Aline lui fit un petit sourire et Drago descendit. La femme se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-Ne dis pas de choses comme ça à Drago d'accord ? Il... Toute cette histoire de Mangemort est d'Ordre de Phénix est compliquée pour lui, parce que son père étant au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est destiné à avoir la Marque aussi, mais en même temps, il ne veut pas en être, il n'est pas d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort et il refuse de tuer des innocents pour faire plaisir à un mage noir mégalomane, alors... Evite le sujet de la guerre. Ok ?

-Ok.

-Mais au fait, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il était le parrain d'Angie toute à l'heure, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, on avait pas vraiment de personne adéquat pour le rôle de parrain/marraine d'Angie et puis, Drago l'adore et il s'occupait de Gaby du mieux qu'il el pouvait avec le peu d'écart qu'ils ont, donc c'est lui le parrain de la petite.

-D'accord. Bon, Gabrielle, tu ne voulais pas mon livre sur le Quidditch ?

-Si !

-Alors viens.

La blondinette se leva de son lit et suivit Harry dans sa chambre. Il lui donna le livre avant de descendre ''espionner'' Malefoy et Angéline, parce que si il y avait bien une chose qu'il devait voir avant de mourir, c'était Malefoy jouer avec un bébé, alors il se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Malefoy, assit par terre en tailleur et coloriant un dessin pour aider Angie alors que la petit essayait de colorier non pas la feuille, mais Malefoy.

-Angie ne m'écris pas dessus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça tu ne m'écris pas dessus.

-Mais s'iy te pyait Draaaaay, yaisse moi te faire des moustaches comme les chats.

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?! T'es pyussss gentil avec moi d'habitude.

-Parce que Potter est chez toi.

-Mais Harry iy est zentil.

-Pas avec moi, il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, et si je te laisse faire il va se moquer de moi.

-Ben ayors ze t'aime pyus. dit la petit en croisant les bras sous la poitrine.

-Ma puce je jouerai avec toi autant que tu veux quand Potter ne sera plus là.

-Mais moi ze veux zouer tout de suite, pas pyussss tard.

Il soupira.

-Angie... Et puis pourquoi veux tu me dessiner des moustaches de chat ?

-Parce que à y'écoye on avait fait des déguisement et pis y'avait le grand frère à Cyara il avait laissé Cyara yui faire des moustaches de chat et c'était trop bien. Ayez s'iy te pyaît, s'iy te pyaît, s'iy te pyaît !

-Angie je t'ai dit non.

-Et ben tant pis, ze vais demander à Harry, iy voudra bien, yui.

Sale gamine, pensa Drago, elle le faisait exprès, pour qu'il dise oui, elle le manipulait et il était faible.

-D'accord ! D'accord Angie, fais ce que tu veux.

-Ouai ! Merci Dray ze t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Angie.

La brunette l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur lui pour lui dessiner les fameuses moustaches de chat sur les joues.

-Angie appuie moins fort sur ton feutre, tu me fais ma.

-Pardon. dit la petite en reculant un peu sa petite main.

Drago trouvait sa petite filleule adorable, elle était concentrée à sa tâche et un petit bout de langue sortait de sa bouche, vraiment adorable. Quand Angéline eut finit, elle leva son feutre et dit :

-Voya ! T'es un chat ! Les chat ça fait ''miaou'', fait ''miaou'' Dray.

-Non, moi je suis un chat qui parle. Mais par contre les chats ça aime bien les câlins et les bisous.

La petite lui fit un grand sourire avant de passer ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain et de l'embrasser sur la joue. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry se disait que finalement, Malefoy n'était peut être, peut être hein, pas tant un connard que ça, ou du moins pas avec les gens qu'il apprécie, parce qu'il était vraiment génial avec Angie. Mais bon, étant Harry Potter, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite remarque, pour la simple plaisir d'emmerder Malefoy.

-Ca te va bien les moustaches Malefoy.

-Potter, toujours à l'endroit où l'on a le moins besoin de lui, c'est un talent caché ? Comme ton complexe de super héros qui te force à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?

-Oh la ferme. Tu t'occupes bien d'Angie.

-Etonné ?

-Oh oui.

-Mais Harry, iy est zentil Dray.

Drago regarda Harry avec un des petits sourires supérieur agaçant dont il a le secret à l'air de dire ''Tu vois Potter, la gamine me défend''.

-Mais bien sûr que je suis gentil ma puce, mais avec toi.

-Ca c'est clair Malefoy, il n'y a bien qu'ici que tu semble être un humain avec un coeur.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Potty, dégages.

-Drago comporte toi bien ! réprimanda Aline qui avait apparemment suivi l'échange des deux jeunes hommes.

-Mais je me comporte bien Aline, je suis bien pire à Poudlard crois moi.

-Et bien tu n'as pas à entre fier Drago Malefoy !

-Oh c'est bon Aline, je n'ai rien fait.

-Il faut vraiment que tu apprenne à me respecter jeune homme.

-Mais je te respecte, bien plus qu'une grande partie des personnes présentes sur ce monde, bien plus que mon père.

Aline eut un petit sourire triste à cause de la tristesse qu'elle avait entendu dans la voix de Drago.

-Drago... Ton père a fait des erreurs, d'énormes erreurs, mais tu n'y peux rien, tu peux juste ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

-Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué : ne pas prendre la Marque, ne pas tuer d'innocents, ne pasrendre malhereuse la femme qui m'aime, ne pas faire un fils simplement pour qu'il serve le Maître, je continue ? Parce que la liste est longue.

-Je sais Dray, je sais et je comprends que tu le déeste mais...

-Aline, ne me dis pas que je lui doit le respect parce que c'est mon père, je ne lui doit rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été désiré, il est juste mon géniteur, il a juste fais un fils à ma mère pour avoir un héritier de sa fortune et dans les rangs.

-Lui te voulait seulement pour avoir un héritier, mais ta mère, elle t'as voulu, simplement pour avoir un bébé, simplement pour t'aimer avec tout l'amour qu'une mère a à donner.

-Hum, il n'y a bien qu'elle qui m'aime dans ma famille.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas ta famille nous ?

-Si, mais pas véritablement, vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon oncle ma tante et mes cousines, pour ma vraie tante je ne suis qu'un microbe insignifiant.

*Aline soupira; elle aimait vraiment ce gamin, presque comme son fils, et elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi triste à cause de sa famille. Elle s'approcha de lui, fit descnedre Angie de ses genoux et lui tendit la main.

-Viens mon grand.

Il prit la main d'Aline, se leva, et elle le prit dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

-Ne pense pas à eux mon grand, je t'aime moi, on t'aime.

-Je sais, moi aussi je vos aime, mais vous qui n'avez aucun lien sanguin avec moi m'aimez plus que l'entièreté de ma famille, si l'on retire ma mère.

-Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, tu l'as bien dis, ta mère t'aime, c'est le principal, c'est avec elle que tu vis.

-Hum. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, elle demande si elle peux venir d^ner, l'ambiance au Manoir est plus que pesante depuis l'attaque râtée, mon père ne sort pas de son bureau, vêxé de ne pas avoir été envoyé et ma tante fusille du regarde et hurle sur n'importe qui a le culot de s'approcher à 1 mètres d'elles-sauf ma mère, je sais pas comment c'est possible que Mère ai de l'autorité sur ma tante et je en le comprendrai jamais-et à cause de cette bonne ambiance, Mère est au ord de la crise de nerfs, et moi aussi.

-Oh, d'accord. Bien sûr que ta mère peut venir, elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas à demander, et toi non plus, tu es ici chez toi.

-Je sais, et elle le sait, mais l'éducation de Sang Pur, c'est très carré, alors elle demande quand même.

-Hum, bon, va me nettoyer ton visage, ça va être compliqué quand le feutre aura séché.

-Ouai.

-u connais le chemin, non ?

-Alie, sachant que ça doit bien faire 10 ans que cette maison est ma seconde résidence, oui.

Aline lui sourit alors qu'il reculait pour aller à la salle de bain. Harry avait assisté à toute la scène, éberlué; alors Malefoy était donc vraiment humain ? C'était aussi dur à croire que le fait que Rogue ait une famille, mais il s'était fait à la deuxième chose, alors il se fera aussi à la deuxième. Mais il faudra quand même qu'il écrive à Ron et Hermone, pour leur dire qu'il avait vu Malefoy, et qu'il avait un coeur.

OoOoOoO

Le soir même, 19 h 30.

Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vers et la silhouette de Narcissa Malefoy apparut. Aline, qui était dans le salon avec son mari et Angie, s'approcha d'elle toute sourire.

-Bonjour Narcissa !

-Bonjour, désolée d'être arrivée par là, mais il pleut des cordes, alors j'ai trouvé plus judicieux d'utiliser la cheminette.

-Tu as bien fais. Comment vas tu, Drago m'a dit qu'en ce moment au Manoir...

-Ce n'est pas la joie en effet. D'ailleurs j'ai dut-et Drago aussi-partir en cachette parce que si Bella ou Lucius apprend que je suis venue ici, ça va aller très mal pour moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut venir dans ce cas Cissy. intervint Severus.

-Oh Severus si tu savais comme si je suis désolée.

-Désolée de quoi ?

-Du comportement de ma soeur, même si je sais qu'elle s'est acharnée sur Sirius, tu n'as pas dut être en reste non plus.

-Non, en effet, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils auraient bien découvert que je ne suis pas de leur côté un jour.

-Je sais. Oh si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur pour toi quand Bella est partie.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et lui s'était levé. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui dit :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai assez d'Aline pour ça.

-Hey ! Je suis tout à fait en droit de m'inquiéter très cher mari.

-Oui bien sûr chérie. Et toi Cissy tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'accord, je suis un grand garçon.

Elle eut un petit sourire et le gratifia du regard avant de se reculer.

-Bon, où est mon fils ? Parce qu'il reviens de Poudlard et me fuit déjà.

-Mais ce n'est pas vous que je fuit Mère, c'est Père et ma Tante. dit Drago qui descendait les escaliers.

-Je le sais Drago. Et je sais aussi que tu es mieux ici qu'au Manoir.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais c'est vrai.

-Je comprends.

-Bon, et si nous passions à table ? demanda Aline pour changer de sujet.

Narcissa, Severus et Drago acquiescèrent alors qu'Angéline criait :

-Harry ! Gabrieyye ! A tabye !

-On arrive !

Narcissa s'éait figée en entendant Angéline.

-Potter est chez vous ?! demanda t-elle.

-Oui, on doit jouer les baby-sitters à cause de l'attaque.

-Oh, dans ce cas je vais m'en all...

-Tu ne vas aller nulle part si ce n'est à table Narcissa, tu restes ici.

-Mais enfin Severus, Potter...

-Je sais, mais tu restes. Assise.

-Tu m'as prise pour un elfe ?

-Narcissa assise.

Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir, droite comme un i, en bonne aristocrate qu'elle était. Rapidement, Drago, Severus, Aline et Angéline en firent de même, puis Gabrielle et Hary arrivèrent, Harry qui dit en voyant Narcissa.

-Ma... Madame Malefoy. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Potter. Je ne mange pas vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester dans ce couloir, ce n'est pas évident pour dîner.

-Oh... Euh... Oui.

Alors que Gabrielle était déjà assise et avait déjà salué Narcissa, Harry arrivait seulement à table; et bien oui, il faut le comprendre le petit chou, une femme dont le souhait le plus cher du mari et de le voir mort est dans la même pièce que lui, il a le droit d'être mal à l'aise. Et cet imbécile de Malefoy le regardait avec un de ces horribles sourires supérieurs; il avait envie de le frapper.

-Ne soyez pas gêné Potter, mon mari veut votre mort mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je n'ai rien contre vous.

-Vous serez quand même soulagée quand Voldemort me tuera.

-Il prononce son nom ! s'exclamèrent Narcissa et Drago en même temps, bine peu habitués à cela.

-Et bien oui, Dumbledore dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même.

-Dumbledore est un vieux fou. marmonna Drago.

-Il n'est pas fou, Drago, un peu dérangé mais pas fou. C'est un sorcier très puissant, tu le sais. dit Severus.

-Oui, mais n'empêche qu'il est fou, Potter à 16 ans, comment veux tu qu'il réussisse à vaincre le Maître ?

-Est ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler de la guerre 5 minutes ? questionna Aline. Parce que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer que le seul sujet de discussion dans cette maison soit ça.

-Je sais que ça t'énerve Alie, mais enfin, cette guerre, et surtout son issue, est cruciale pour nous.

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre que si je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler c'est parce que cette guerre peux me prendre mon mari ?! s'exclama Aline en se levant brusquement, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à monter à l'étage, énervé.

-Aline ! Aline attend ! s'écria Severus en commençant à la suivre.

Il se hâta de monter les escaliers pour la rejoindre et lorsqu'il arriva devant leur chambre, elle claque violemment la porte.

-Aline...

-Dégage.

-Aline...

-Dégage !

-Tu fais les mêmes crises que Gabrielle.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, dégage Severus.

-Non, laisse moi entrer.

-Non.

-Je n'aime pas que tu sois triste.

-Rien à faire, dégage.

Il soupira.

-Et après c'est moi qui ai un sale caractère ?

-La ferme.

-Allez Aline, arrête de faire la tête, je la redoute autant que toi cette guerre, j'ai peur de me faire tuer à chaque instant, peur qu'il ne débarque à Poudlard et qu'on doive se battre, mais je ne le montre pas, parce que je sais qu'en temps de guerre il faut être fort, sinon l'ennemi utilise vos faiblesse pour vous détruire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. dit Aline d'une toute petite voix en ouvrant la porte.

Il la prit directement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule; il savait que c'était dur pour elle, elle était loin de lui 10 mois sur 12 et ne pouvait donc pas s'assurer qu'il allait encore bien, ou même qu'il était toujours en vie, surtout qu'il ne lui écrivait pas beaucoup.

-Tu sais chérie, temps qu'à faire, je préfère ne pas mourir non plus.

-Imbécile.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Alie.

Elle sourit et se blotti un peu plus contre lui, avant de reculer.

-Bon, redescendons.

-Hum.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant qu'ils ne descendent les escaliers et retournent avec les autres qui les regardaient, gênés. En s'asseyant, Aline dit :

-Je vous préviens, vous ne parlez plus de la guerre sinon je vous étrangle.

Tous acquiescèrent et Gabrielle décida d'orienter la discussion sur Poudlard, puisque son père y travaillait en ce moment et qu'Harry et Drago y allaient, elle pourrait avoir pleins de détails sur l'école, et sous des angles différents, et puis elle pourrait calmer le jeu et éviter le sujet de la guerre comme ça.

* * *

Voila, voila, je sais pas quoi dire, mais vous vous devriez savoir, alors laissez moi une review !


	7. Episode 6

Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez vous ?

Publications : **Mardi** , **Jeudi** et **Samedi**

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 6

...

"Cher Harry,

Est tu sûr de ce que tu nous dit ? Parce qu'entre Rogue qui a une famille et Malfoy qui est un être humain avec un coeur et tout. T'es certain que Rogue t'as pas faire boire une potion ou un truc bizarre qui t'as grillé le cerveau ~Tu dis n'importe quoi Ronald~ Mais enfin Mione, c'est bizarre quand même ! Bon, bref, changeons de sujet; Harry, maman souhaite (en fait elle t'obliges) que tu viennes au Terrier le 31, pour fêter ton anniversaire, Dumbledore est d'accord tu as juste à la dire à Rogue. Mais tu ne t'ennuies pas trop chez lui quand même-bon, je sais que tu est là bas depuis seulement une vingtaines de jours mais quand même ? Au moins, ton anniversaire et le jour où on va acheter nos fournitures arrivent vite, on, se verra comme ça.

On t'embrasse,

Ron et Hermione"

Harry sourit en lisant cette lettre, Ron qui croyait qu'il avait été ensorcelé, n'importe quoi. Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par :

-Les enfants ! A table !

Puisqu'il était dans la bibliothèque-pièce juste à coté de la salle à manger- il entendit Rogue marmonner :

-Ne dis pas ''les enfants'' quand tu parles de nos filles et de Potter.

Aline soupira.

-Harry est très gentil, et il n'a plus de parents !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois jouer la mère de substitution, la mère Weasley le fait déjà.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Imagine si Gaby ou Angie était à sa place, tu ne voudrait pas que les gens qui s'en occupent soient gentils avec elles ?

-Si, mais c'est pas pareil, c'est Potter.

-Oh la la mais Severus, ta rivalité avec son père remonte à 20 ans ! Tu peux passer au dessus non ?!

-Non.

-Tu m'agaces.

-Je sais. Mais d'ailleurs, si tu veux que je passe outre tout ce qu'à fait Potter père, passe outre Klein.

-Ah non ! Lui c'est un salaud de la pire espèce.

-Voila, alors avant de me dire de faire quelque chose, fais le toi.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas mais qui le fit sourire quand même.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et mets là table. Non, pas toi Harry, tu t'assois et tu ne fais rien. dit Aline en voyant qu'Harry commençait à aller chercher les assiettes.

Elle fit un grand sourire hypocrite à son mari avant de s'écria à nouveau :

-Les filles ! A table j'ai dis !

-Mais maman c'est Angie ! Elle a renversé sa peinture sur moi !

-Oh Merlin ces enfants veulent ma peau ! s'exclama Aline en se dirigeant vers la salon, là où étaient ses filles.

En effet, Angie avait renversé sa peinture, mais pas qu'un peu, tout son petit pot ! Aline s'approcha de ses filles et dit à Gabrielle.

-Bon, Gaby, va me mettre ton tee-shirt dans le lavabo de la salle de bain et toi Angie fais attention quand tu fais de la peinture, tu en a partout aussi, heureusement que tu es déjà en pyjama. Je te changerai après manger, tu vas encore te salir.

-Ok. dit Angie en se lavant alors que sa grande soeur était déjà montée.

La brunette se leva de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, pour arriver avant sa mère, et s'assit à sa place, c'est à dire à la droite de son père-qui était en bout de table- et à coté d'Harry. Rapidement, Aline et Gabrielle les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à manger. A un moment, Harry s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

-Eum... Aline, professeur Rogue ?

-Oui, quoi ? demanda Aline.

-Et bien, je suis invité chez les Wealsey pour mon anniversaire. Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment invité, j'y suis plutôt contrait si je ne veux pas que Molly me traîne au Terrier à coup de pieds.

Angie rit de la remarque du jeune homme alors qu'Aline répondait.

-Et bien tu iras, tu pourras prendre la cheminette, et puis tu dois avoir envie de voir tes amis non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Aline.

-Mais de rien voyons. sourit la femme.

-Et moi, j'peux demander un truc ? demanda Gabrielle.

-Quoi donc ?

-On pourra aller à la piscine ? Et avec papa parce qu'il est jamais à la maison quand on fait des trucs, et encore moins quand on va chez les cousins.

-Ce sont donc tes cousins qui t'ont mis cette idée en tête. suspecta Severus.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu as parlé de tes cousins. Tu vois Alie, il faut que tu arrêtes d'aller chez ta soeur.

-Mais c'est ma soeur, j'ai envie de la voir, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas la voir.

-Elle ne peut pas me voir non plus je te signale, d'ailleurs elle est plus antipathique envers moi que je ne le suit avec elle.

Harry s'étrangla avec sa nourriture en entendant cela.

-Qu'avez vous Potter ?

-Oh,euh, rien, rien.

-Vous êtes pitoyable menteur Potter.

-Et bien, sauf votre respect, plus antipathique que vous...

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

-Potter, je vous croyais Gryffondor, et puis de toute manière je ne peux ni vous mettre en retenue ni vous retirer de points, vous devriez en profiter, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me critiquer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me punir comme à Poudlard, certes, mais je n'oublie pas que nous sommes dimanche et que donc j'ai occlumancie avec vous, or, vous pouvez très bien me "maltraiter" durant ces cours.

-C'est une hypothèse intéressante à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, merci Potter.

Harry fit comme si Rogue n'avait rien dit et continua son discours.

-Et puis même si je ne vous apprécie clairement pas, je vous dois un minimum de respect, vous êtes mon professeur et vous m'accueillez chez vous, et puis je ne dirai pas le fond de la pensée à votre sujet ici et maintenant parce que je ne veux pas parler de vous comme je le pense devant Aline ou vos filles puisqu'avec elle vous n'êtes pas la même personne, et si je ne connaissait pas le professeur de Potion, je dirais même que vous êtes... gentil, mais c'est trop étrange à formuler. Donc je vais me contenter de dire que vous êtes plus qu'antipathique, et que vous avez parfaite, et fondée, réputation de connard auprès de tous les élèves, sauf des Serpentards bizarrement.

-Est tu vraiment si méchant avec tes élèves mon amour ? demanda Aline.

-Mais non, Potter abuse.

-Absolument pas. Vous devriez pouvoir vous changer en petite souris et regarder comment sont les cours du professeur Rogue.

-Suffit Potter.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison. Mais vous vous adoucirez peut être à la rentrée, puisque Gabrielle entrera à l'école, vous devriez être plus humain, non ? Et peux être Malfoy aussi, enfin, si Gabrielle ne vas pas à Serpentard, parce que sinon Malfoy restera... Ben Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Dray ? demanda Gabrielle, légèrement agressive puisqu'Harry osait insinuer des choses qui ne lui plaisait pas à propos de son cousin dont elle est un peu amoureuse.

-Et bien, ton cousin n'est pas vraiment un modèle de sympathie à Poudlard, c'est plutôt tout le contraire, et en particulier envers moi d'ailleurs.

-Je suis sûre que tu dis n'importe quoi, Drake est très gentil.

-Avec toi, cette précision est très importante parce que ton cousin n'est pas du tout gentil avec moi.

-Mais c'est juste parce qu'il ne t'aimes pas.

Severus ricana à cette remarque; ce qu'il pouvait adorer sa fille parfois.

-Oh tu sais, je suis au courant qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Mais j'avais envie de le dire quand même. Bon, et si on en revenait à ma question, et non, papa, je ne veux pas aller à la piscine à cause de Clem et Jade, même si eux ont vachement de chance d'en avoir une chez eux.

Son père soupira.

-J'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller moi.

-Bien sur, tu n'as jamais envie d'aller nulle part avec nous ! Même au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures alors c'est sûr que de te demander de passer un peu de temps avec nous hors de la maison c'est trop !

-Gabrielle ! Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi !

-Je ne hausse pas le ton !

-Gabrielle ! s'exclama Aline cette fois. Tu n'as pas à parler ainsi à ton père !

Cette fois, Gabrielle se calma quelque peu, ne voulant pas énerver sa mère.

-Mais en tout cas ça fait plaisir d'avoir un père si il ne fait rien avec nous. lança ironiquement la jeune fille.

-Gaby, je veux bien essayer de faire des choses avec vous, mais la piscine, franchement, j'ai une tête à aller à la piscine moi ?

-Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour faire plaisir à ta fille !

-Je pourrais t'y emmener si tu veux à la piscine. intervint Harry pour calmer le jeu, il avait eut assez de repas finis sur des cris dans cette maison.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! Merci Harry t'es trop gentil ! Mais j'aurais quand même aimé y aller avec mes parents. dit la blondinette en fixant son père.

L'homme soupira.

-Tu sais que tu es agaçante Gabrielle ?

-Parfaitement, et maman dis que c'est de toi que je tiens mon sale caractère alors tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

-Ouai, merci p'pa ! s'exclama Gabrielle en allant embrasser son père.

-De rien, sale gamine.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit papa chéri.

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

-Mais je ne me moque pas ! Bon, et temps qu'on est dans les demandes, l'an dernier je t'ai demandé pour inviter Clem et Jade à la maison ?

-Oui... répondit prudemment son père, sentant le coup foireux arriver.

-Et qu'est ce qu tu m'as répondu ?

-L'année prochaine. soupira t-il.

-Et là on est quand ?

-L'année prochaine.

-Donc ?

-Donc Clément et Jade doivent venir.

-Exactement ! En plus Clem est rentré à Beauxbâtons cette année, il pourra me raconter.

-Et Heaven, tu ne veux pas quelle vienne ? demanda Aline.

-Oh, si, mais elle n'es pratiquement jamais chez elle pendant les vacances.

-Et bien ta tante m'a dit que cette année elle n'est pas allée chez son père.

-Alors elle est chez tata ?!

-Oui.

-Alors elle peux venir aussi ?!

-Si elle est d'accord et que ta tante le permet, pour elle, Clément et Jade, oui.

-Génial ! En plus Heavy ça fais trooooop longtemps que je l'ai pas vue !

-3 ans, c'est pas énorme.

-Ben si ! Angie avait qu'un an ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en souvient même pas d'Heaven, n'est ce pas petite soeur ?

-Voui, ze sais pas qui c'est.

-Et ben voilà ! Donc 3 ans c'est long. En plus, si je calcule bien, elle à l'âge d'Harry et Dray, c'est cool, hein Harry ?

-Oh, oui, très cool.

-Voila papa, tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, on doit faire venir les cousins.

-Et bien on va faire venir tes cousins, mais pas leur mère !

-Si j'ai envie que Marie vienne à la maison, elle viendra.

-Et bien si elle vient, je ferait comme d'habitude, je serait très hypocrite et je la critiquerai par derrière, et je me réfugierai dans mon labo pour la voir le moins possible.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as contre elle.

-Demande lui ce qu'elle a contre moi.

-Oh, mais elle a plein de choses contre toi ! Premièrement tu à fait fuir sa petite soeur de France dès sa dernière année d'école...

-C'est Narcissa qui t'as invité chez elle !

-Mais c'est à cause de toi si je ne suis pas retournée en France.

-Excuse moi d'être sorti avec toi !

-Tu es pardonné voyons. Bon, je continue ma liste des raisons pour lesquelles Marie te hais :Tu es Mangemort...

-Etais !

-Pour elle ça reviens au même, tu as toujours la Marque sur le bras. Donc : Tu es Mangemort, tu m'as épousé, tu es Mangemort, tu m'as fais des enfants, tu es Mangemort, tu ne me mérite pas parce que tu as le culot de me délaisser 10 mois dans l'année et qu'elle ne sais pas ce que tu fais et avec qui durant ces 10 mois...

-Je vais l'étrangler ta soeur tu sais ça ? Comme si j'avais ne serais-ce que l'idée de te tromper, n'importe quoi.

-C'est Marie, elle est comme ça. Ensuite, tu fais un métier qui ne rapporte pas assez d'argent et qui ne mérite pas que tu y passe autant de temps...

-Ah ben c'est sûr qu'elle avec son bourg de mari, Madame se croit au dessus de tout le monde !

-Severus arrête. Et tu es aussi un simple prof insignifiant.

-Le prof insignifiant il l'emm...

-Chut ! Garde tes grossièretés pour plus tard.

-Hum.

Ah et j'oubliais, elle te hais parce que tu es Mangemort.

-Oui, ben c'est bon, j'ai comprit.

-Bon, donc, les enfants viendront du 8 au 22, ça te vas ?

-Hum.

-Euh... Aline, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, quoi ?

-Est ce que je pourrais aller à la piscine avec mes amis, même si c'est pas le même jour que vous.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tu viendras avec nous, n'est ce pas Severus.

-Hum.

-J'écrirai à Claire pour lui dire.

-Comme tu veux. Potter, piscine le 15.

C'était simple au moins, Rogue n'avait même pas envie de faire des phrases.

...

"Cher Ron, Hermione et Ginny,

Comment allez vous ? Moi ça va très bien. Si je vous écrit c'est pour vous dire que je viendrai au Terrier pour mon anniversaire et vous inviter à aller à la piscine avec les Rogue et moi le 15. Il y aura aussi les nièces et le neveu de Rogue et Aline, je ne les connais pas mais ils vont venir chez Rogue du 8 au 22, alors c'est sûrs qu'ils viendrons à la piscine.

Je vous embrasse,

Harry P."

...

"Harry,

Ici tout va bien aussi. Maman est super contente que tu viennes pour ton anniversaire, tu lui manques je crois, mais après tout, tu est un peu son 6ème fils. Ensuite, pour la piscine, elle est d'accord, donc on viendra, on pourra voir comment est Rogue avec ses gamines comme ç pour répondre à tes questions, ma pauvre petite soeur désespère de devoir attendre la rentré pour revoir son amoureux, et bien sûr que non on ne se dispute pas avec Herm', on est le couple parfait.

Bises,

Ron."

...

"Très chère Claire,

Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ? Et les enfants ? Et Richard ? Tu dois être contente qu'Heaven soit venue chez toi et pas chez Fréderic cette année, non ? Si je t'écris c'est parce que le nouveau caprice de Gabrielle est d'inviter Heaven, Clément et Jade à la maison, alors ils sont invités du 8 au 22 août. Dis moi si tu es d'accord, et je l'espère vraiment, parce que ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ais pas vu, surtout Heavy. Réponds moi vite.

Aline Rogue."

...

"Chère Alie

Tout le monde va bien ici, et chez toi ? (non, je ne fais pas semblant de m'intéresser à ton mari, tu sais très bien que je me fous complètement de ce qu'il peut lui arriver) Je suis très contente qu'Heavy vient à la maison, en général elle ne venait qu'à Noël et elle me manquait vraiment. Je suis d'accord pour que les enfants vienne, après tout tu es leur tante, t peux bien les prendre en vacances. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas qu'ils côtoient ton Mangemort de mari pendant deux semaines.

Je t'embrasse,

Claire Martin (puisque tu signes avec le nom de ton mari, certainement pour m'énerver, je signe avec celui de Richard, qui est bien sûr aussi le mien maintenant)"

* * *

Voila, voila, ça vous a plut ? Oui, j'ai créé des personnages, mais ils vont avoir une importance, enfin l'un d'eux va avoir une importance. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review !


	8. Episode 7

Bonjour, bonjour.

Publications : **Mardi** , **Jeudi** et **Samedi** si review

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 7

...

Début août, chez les Rogue.

-Gabrielle ! Descends chérie, il est temps d'aller au Chemin de Traverse !

La blondinette arriva en quelques secondes, trop pressée d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit ses parents, normal, sa soeur, normal, Harry, normal et... Drago ! Pas normal, mais génialement cool.

-Hello Drake !

-Salut moucheronne, comment tu vas... Mais, ce sont les vêtements que je t'ai achetés.

-Ouai, et arrêtes de m'appeler moucheronne !

-J'essaierai.

-Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

-Officiellement je viens acheter mes fournitures avec vous, officieusement je fuis le Manoir.

-Ta tante est toujours aussi tarée ?

-Pire que d'habitude.

-Mon pauvre Dray, t'as pas de chance, à part ta mère t'as une famille d'hystéros.

-Je sais bien.

-Ben, on y va ? intervint Aline, ne voulant pas que la discussion s'oriente trop sur la famille de Drago, ce qui risquait d'attrister le jeune homme.

-Oui, on va y aller à pied, il fait beau.

-Toi, Severus Rogue tu vas t'exposer au soleil ! Tu n'es pas une sorte de vampire qui meurt au contact de rayons de soleil ? se moqua Drago.

-Non, j'aime l'obscurité, c'est tout.

-Au moins, les cachots sont parfaits pour ça.

-Exactement. Bon, on y va sinon on va y passer l'après-midi.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et fit sortir tout le monde. Harry, se sentant l'intrus, restait en arrière, mais rapidement Angie le rejoint puisque Gabrielle monopolisait l'attention de Drago.

-Harry ?

-Quoi ? demanda le brun en baissant la tête vers la petite qui était adorable dans sa robe rose.

-Pourquoi t'es pas avec ton papa et ta maman.

Harry se figea, comment expliquer ça de manière simple à une enfant de seulement 4 ans ?

-Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, la brunette ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il se baissa et la porta, pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien.

-Je ne pourrai jamais être avec mon papa et ma maman.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils sont partis pour toujours dans un endroit où personne ne peut aller.

-Où ?

-Ils sont au ciel, avec les étoiles, et ils veillent sur moi de là haut.

-Mais pourquoi iys ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Parce que... Parce qu'un méchant sorcier me voulait du mal et que mes parents m'ont protégés.

-D'accord. Mais t'as pas envie de yes voir ?

-Tout le temps.

Il sourit tristement avant de reposer la petite au sol. Elle courut jusqu'à ses parents et leur demanda :

-Papa, maman, c'est vrai que le papa et la maman à Harry iys sont avec yes étoiyes ?

-Oh.

Aline se tourna vers Harry qui lui fit comprendre que c'est ce qu'il venait de dire à Angéline.

-Et bien, oui, c'est vrai.

-Moi ze veux pas que toi et papa vous ayer avec les étoiyes, ze veux que vous rester avec moi.

-On va rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible ma chérie, je te le promet.

Aline eut en pincement au coeur en regardant sa fille, elle n'avait que 4 ans et réclamait sans cesse l'attention et l'amour de ses parents, alors qu'Harry à cet âge là, était déjà orphelin depuis 3 ans. Severus dut remarquer son air soucieux puisqu'il enlaça sa taille et lui demanda :

-A quoi penses tu ?

-A Harry, à l'âge d'Angie il n'avait déjà plus ses parents depuis trois ans. Quand je regarde Angie, je me dis qu'elle est toute fragile, qu'elle a besoin de nous, et lui...

-Tu n'y peux rien Alie, personne n'y peut rien, il y a des orphelins partout dans le monde.

-Mais comprends moi, en temps que mère, j'imagine ce que ça doit être pour des enfant que de perdre ses parent quand on ne peut même pas encore avoir de souvenirs d'eux.

-Je sais.

Il préféra changer de sujet. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivaient devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils y entrèrent et passèrent le mur, se retrouvant sur le chemin le plus utilisé du Londres sorcier : le Chemin de Traverse ! Gabrielle et Angéline s'émerveillèrent de toutes les couleurs qui régnaient grâce aux différentes boutiques alors que les autres, habitués, ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. C'est alors qu'une voix, que Severus et Drago se seraient bien passés d'entendre, retentit :

-Harry !

Une tornade brune atterrit dans les bras d'Harry et il la serra contre lui.

-Content de te voir aussi Herm', mais c'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer, qui tuerai Voldemort sinon ?

-Cesse de dire des idioties ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu as finit inconscient sous la douleur !

-Je sais. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question, moi je suis venue avec Ron et Gin, pour acheter nos fournitures, pour une fois que Molly ne décide pas de s'en mêler.

-Je viens pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

-Mais, tu es venu tout seul, je croyait que tu étais chez le professeur Rogue pour les vacances.

-Si vous vous serviez de vos yeux Granger. intervint la vois de Severus.

-Oh, professeur Rogue, je ne vous avez pas vu...

-J'avais bien remarqué.

-Tiens, et du une Sang de Bourbe, une, où est ta Belette de compagnie ? demanda Drago de son éternelle voix traînante.

-Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment va ton père, il n'est pas trop déçu que Voldemort ne l'ai pas envoyé attaquer Harry ?

-Je ne te conseille pas de t'aventurer sur ce terrain Grangie, sinon tu risques de le regretter.

-Stop ! Drago personne ne va rien regretter du tout et tu vas te comporter correctement, compris ?

-Mais, Aline...

-Pas de ''Mais'' ! Tu as promis de bien te tenir avec Harry, tu tiens ta promesse ou je te réexpédie au Manoir !

-Tu n'oserais pas !?

-En est tu sûr ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai promis de bien me comporter avec Potter, ses toutous n'entraient pas en compte là dedans.

-Je ne suis pas un toutou, sale fouine.

C'était Ron, il venait d'arriver auprès d'Hermione et Harry, accompagné de Ginny, Ginny qui le réprimanda :

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-Cette femme demande à Malefoy de se tenir alors fais en de même, ou maman en entendra parler.

-Gin, c'est Malef...

-Je sais qui c'est j'ai des yeux, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer.

-Ginny à raison Ronald.

-C'est bon, j'ai comprit.

-Mais c'est qu'il se fait dominer le petit Weasley.

-Drago, une remarque, Manoir.

-Prends même pas la peine de faire une phrase. marmonna le blond.

-Quoi, qu'a tu dis ?

-Rien, rien.

-Bien.

-Bon, euh, Ry, c'est pas tout, mais si tu tu nous expliquer qui elles sont ? demanda Ginny en désignant Angie, Gaby et Aline.

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur et dit :

-C'est pas a moi de vous le dire.

Le regard d'Harry sur son professeur s'intensifia.

-Cessez de me fixer comme ça Potter, que voulez vous que je fasse ?

-Eclairer mes amis sur leur identité.

-Et pourquoi ferais je cela au juste ?

Harry et Severus s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'Aline, exaspérée, ne dise.

-Severus c'est à croire que tu as honte de nous.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Aline ne s'occupa pas de lui et s'approcha du groupe d'adolescent.

-Enchantée, Aline Rogue.

-Rogue, comme le professeur Rogue ? interrogea Ginny, qui elle n'était pas au courant pour la famille de son professeur de Potion.

-Mais évidemment !

Ginny la regardait, éberluée. Aline, prévoyant que la jeune fille ne lui demande la même chose qu'Harry quand il avait sut son nom, dit :

-Et non, je ne suis ni sa soeur, ni sa cousine ni toute autre bizarrerie du genre, je suis sa femme.

Les têtes que firent Ginny, Ron et Hermione valaient leur pesant de Gallions, les deux derniers se demandant comment une femme aussi belle qu'elle pouvait avoir un mari comme Rogue. Ginny, retrouvant l'usage de la parole, demanda en regardant Angéline et Gabrielle.

-Et, elles se sont...

-Nos filles.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent encore plus et Drago décida de laisser sortir une dernière remarque.

-Ferme la bouche Weaslette, ta bave va couler.

-Drago que t'ai-je dis ?

-Désolée Aline, mais là c'était trop tentant.

-Oh, tu m'énerves.

-Je sais.

-Drake tu me déçois. intervint Gabrielle, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Drago se retourna immédiatement, s'approcha de sa cousine et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. La blondinette vit une certaine peine dans le regard de Drago, alors que lui ne voyait que de la déception justement.

-Pourquoi ma puce ?

-Tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec eux ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Ecoutes Gab'...

-Tu ressemblait à ton père quand tu leur a parlé.

Le sentiment de culpabilité de Drago s'intensifia, Gabrielle l'idolâtrait, et il n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir autant la décevoir et lui faire de la peine en quelques mots. La voix de Gabrielle, plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire, s'éleva à le nouveau.

-Excuses toi.

-Quoi, mais tu es devenue folle !

-Excuses toi maintenant ou n'espère plus m'adresser la parole, je ne parle pas à un connard.

Il regarda sa cousine, elle avait l'air butée dans son idée, et avec son sale caractère elle serait bien capable de faire ce qu'elle était en train de le menacer de faire, et il ne voulait pas ça, Gaby étai comme sa petite soeur, sa moucheronne, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête, alors, résigné, il se leva et se tourna vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire parce que vous ne l'entendrez qu'une fois dans votre vie, je ne fais cela que pour Gabrielle et ne pense pas un traître mot de ce que je dit. Pardon. Voila, contente moucheronne ?

-Très, et arrê...

-J'arrête de t'appeler moucheronne, je sais, mais j'ai pas envie.

-Ce que tu peux être chiant !

-Tu es pire, moucheronne.

-Arrête de le faire exprès.

-Mais je ne le fais pas exprès voyons.

-Mais bien sûr, je vais le croire. Si tu continue de te moquer de moi je vais préférer Heaven, ou Clem à la rigueur.

-Tu pourrais, eux ce sont tes vrais cousins, moi je suis juste... une pièce rapportée.

-Tu dis des bêtises, tu es autant mon cousins qu'eux.

-On a pas le même sang dans les veines.

-Mais on s'en fous de ça Drake ! Et pis franchement, c'est bien que tu sois pas mon vrai cousin, comme ça je pourrais sortir avec toi quand je serais plus grande.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais sortir avec une moucheronne moi ?

-Ouaip ,parce que t'as dit que je ressemblerai encore plus à ma mère en grandissant et que t'arrête pas de dire que ma mère elle est trp canon, donc d'après ce raisonnement j'ai toute mes chances.

-Mais moi je vais t'expliquer un truc, déjà, quand tu auras 17 ans, j'en aurait 23 et donc potentiellement une copine, et secondement je tiens à ma vie, et n'importe lequel de tes petits copains devra avoir affaire à ton père donc non merci.

-Tu as tout à fait raison sur ce dernier point Drago. intervint Severus.

-Tiens, tu vois moucheronne, faut pas que t'ais de copain à Poudlard, ou alors que ton père ne soit pas au courant, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais même si je suis en partie la pour fuir mon père et ma tante, je dois aussi acheter mes affaires, alors on va dire que je prend la moucheronne et Angie avec moi, Potter reste avec ses chiens-chiens et comme ça Severus et Aline vous pouvez être un peu tout seul, il est pas parfait mon plan ?

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est parfait dans la mesure où tuas l'entière responsabilité de mes filles, mais si Aline est d'accord...

-C'est ok, mais pas de bêtises ! Et tu ne leur achètes pas toutes sortes de cadeaux inutiles.

-Moi ? Mais je ne fais jamais ça voyons.

-Evidemment, bon, allez, file. Rendez vous chez Fortarôme dans 2 heures, comme ça vous avez le temps de trainer.

-Et toi aussi t'as le temps de trainer Alie, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un hotel juste là bas, alors si l'envie vous prend...

-Drago, je te conseille de ne pas continuer cette phrase si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort. menaça Severus.

-Ok, je me tais. Bon, vous venez les filles ?

-Ouai ! Mais Dray, tu me portes ?

-Si tu veux, viens ma petite Angie.

Il s'agenouilla et a brunette se réfugia dan ses bras. Il la souleva et la cala contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle tombe avant de saluer Aline et Severus et de s'en aller. Harry et ses amis partaient également. Ron dit quand ils furent assez loin des parents Rogue et de Drago.

-Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Malefoy comme ça ! Et la femme de Rogue, par Merlin elle est sublime !

-Oaui, ben j'ai eut les mêmes réactions que toi, et c'est pas fini, parce que le 8, c'est à dire très bientôt, les cousins d'Angie et Gaby arrivent, et la soeur d'Aline et Rogue ne peuvent pas se voir, je pense que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser dans cette famille.

-C'est clair. dirent ses trois amis en choeur.

* * *

Voila voila, dites si ça vous a plut !


	9. Episode 8

Bonjour, bonjour.

Publications : **Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi**

 **Info : Ce matin, en lisant, j'ai apprit qu'une autre personne avait le même problème de review que moi, à savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir ou pas y répondre, alors je me dis que ça va bien revenir à un moment. Mais laissez une review quand même hein ! Comme ça quand ça remarchera je pourrais les lire et y répondre avec plaisir.**

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 8

8 août, en début d'après-midi, chez les Rogue.

Gabrielle était sur-excitée, ses cousines et son cousins allaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes et de ce fait, elle ne tenait plus en place. Angéline aussi était contente, mais un peu moins parce que la plus jeune était Jade et elle avait déjà 7 ans, pas très bonne compagne de jeu en somme. Mais au pire des cas, elle pourra toujours jouer avec Harry. La sonnette retentit et Gabrielle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'une grande blonde aux yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

-Heavy ! Tu m'as trop manqué depuis la dernière fois !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Gaby. dit Heaven de la voix douce qui la caractérisait.

Gabrielle lâcha sa plus grande cousine pour embrasser sa tante et ses deux autres cousins avant de les faire entrer. Sa tante, Claire Martin, était une grande femme toute aussi belle qu'Aline avec les même cheveux, mais un peu plus longs et des yeux verts pastel. Son cousin, Clément, faisait une tête de plus qu'elle avait les yeux vert bouteille et les cheveux châtains coupés courts et sa cousine, Jade, tait plutôt petite pour son âge avec les yeux de sa mère et des cheveux bruns presque noirs et lisses qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Si il y avait aussi peu de ressemblance entre les enfants, c'est parce qu'Heaven était issue d'un premier mariage et que les deux cadets avaient des cheveux semblables à ceux de leur père, et donc pas blonds comme ceux de leur mère. Gabrielle appella :

-Maman ! Tata, Heaven, Clément et Jade sont arrivés !

-J'arrive.

Quleques secondes plus tard, Aline entrait dans la pièce. Elle alla embrasser ça soeur.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vues.

-Depuis Noël, puisque ton MARI n'était pas là.

Claire avait bien appuyé sur le mot "mari" pour faire comprendre à celui ci qu'elle était arrivé. D'ailleurs, il les rejoignit peu après.

-Claire, quelle bonne surprise. dit il d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi voyons. répondit la femme sur le même ton.

-Est ce que vous pouvez cesser vos querelles puérils un instant ? demanda Aline, qui en avait assez du comportement de sa soeur envers son mari et vice versa.

-Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal Aline.

-Bien sûr. On va vous laisser vous insulter librement et je vais installer les enfants. Jade tu dormiras avec Angéline, Clément avec Gabrielle et toi Heaven tu seras au bureau.

-Aline ! J'ai terminé de préparer le bureau pour votre nièce ! s'exclama la voix d'Harry.

-Tiens, tu vois, ta chambre est prête, on y va.

Heaven acquiesça avec un sourire, elle aimait beaucoup sa tante et n'était pas du même avis que sa mère sur le mari de celle ci, il n'avait pas côtoyé cet homme très souvent puisque sa mère ne le supportait pas, mais il avait l'air d'être gentil avec sa tante et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pas son salaire ou son apparence qui son deux critères totalement débiles selon elle. Elle suivit sa tante jusqu'au bureau et croisa un beau jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge avec les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts magnifique et... Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front !

-Tu es Harry Potter !

-Oui, mais, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Oh, Heaven Klein, je suis la nièce d'Aline.

-Okay. dit Harry en détaillant la jeune femme.

Elle était bien plus jolie qu'une partie des filles de Poudlard, et surtout, elle ne se maquillait pas à outrance, elle avait juste une touche de gloss et un peu de mascara ce qui était tout à fait charmant, elle était au naturel, un peu comme Hermione et Ginny et il trouvait ça bien pour une fille. Quand il sentit le regard insistant de la belle blonde sur lui, il se sentit rougir, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son charme selon Heaven. Ce garçon était plutôt mignon, et il avait l'air simple, pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se faisait du héros qu'il était.

-Bon, ben Heavy tu dormiras là. dit Aline, brisant le silence qui devenait gênant. Ca te conviens ? Je sais que tu es habituée à mieux mais...

-C'est super Tata ! J'en ai un peu marre de la superficialité de la vie de mes parents, je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, un lit et une couverture ça me suffit.

-Je sais, mais ici, ce ne sont pas les mêmes conditions de vie que chez ta mère ou ton père.

-Arrête tata, vous ne vivez pas modestement ici, vous avez de l'argent, moins que mes parents, certes, mais quand même.

-Médicomage et professeur, c'est différent que Ministre de la Magie (je lui imagine une vie très luxueuse à Heaven quand même).

-Ton métier comme celui de mon oncle est tout à fait honorable, mon père à beau être Ministre et pouvoir se payer tout ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas de femme, et n'a que moi qui passe à peine deux moi par an chez lui, alors je préfère franchement avoir ta vie qu'avoir la sienne, et ma mère ne travaille pas ce qui doit être mortellement ennuyeux, mais je ne critique pas, je constate et donne mon avis, c'est tout.

-Tu es bien sage pour une jeune fille de 17 ans.

-Mes profs disent la même chose. sourit la jeune femme en posant sa valise sur son lit.

-Bien, on va te laisser t'installer, je vais aller montrer leurs chambre à ton frère et ta soeur. Tu viens Harry ?

-Oh, oui. répondit Harry qui était occupé à regarder Heaven.

Il dut détacher son regard de la jeune fille pour sortir de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il vit le frère et le soeur d'Heaven qui étaient en train de parler à Gabrielle. Son regard dévia vers la femme à côté d'eux, leur mère à n'en pas douter, elle avait l'air plus stricte et un peu plus coincée qu'Aline. Aline qui conduisit les deux enfants à leur chambre de substitution. Lui, resta en bas, et en fut bien content quand il vit Heaven sortir de sa chambre, comme ça il aurait tout le loisir de la regarder. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose à la main, quand il s'approcha, il reconnut cela comme un téléphone portable.

-Cool ton téléphone.

-Oh, ouai, c'est mon père qui me l'a acheté, c'est bien pour écouter de la musique.

-T'écoutes quoi comme genre de musique.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi.

-Je te promets que non.

-De la musique classique. rougit la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me moquer te toi ?

-La musique classique, c'est de la musique de chochotte, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

-Et bien moi je trouve ça très bien, je préfère ça au métal ou au rock, c'est trop agressif.

-Parfaitement d'accord ! Et puis, quand j'écoute de la classique, je m'évade et j'invente toute une histoire dans ma tête.

-Ah ok. Et puis je serrais de mauvaise fois si je te critiquait parce que ma meilleure amie écoute le même style de musique, enfin, quand elle ne révise pas comme une malade.

Il ricana et obtint même un sourire d'Heaven, un très joli sourire. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête; il pesait les mêmes choses bizarres que Ron au sujet d'Hermione, ça devenait grave. Mais en même temps, il fallait dire qu'Heaven était vraiment une jolie jeune femme. Pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait, il demanda :

-Tu me ferais écouter un morceau ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, viens avec moi, il y a trop de bruit ici.

-Okay.

Il suivit la blonde jusqu'au bureau et s'assit sur le lit avec elle. Elle posa son téléphone sur le lit et lança la musique. Harry écouta les premières notes avant de reconnaitre :

-La lettre à Elise, de Beethoven.

-Exact, tu connais ça ?

-C'est un des morceau préféré de ma meilleure amie.

-Et c'est mon morceau préféré à moi.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et il vit ses doigts glisser sur un piano imaginaire. Quand l'extrait du morceau prit fin, elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit en voyant le regard brûlant d'Harry sur elle. Il lui demanda :

-Tu joues du piano ?

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Les gestes que tu faisaient avec tes doigts, c'était comme si tu jouais.

-Oh, c'est parce que la lettre à Elise est le premier morceau que j'ai appris et celui que je connais le mieux.

-Tu peux me le jouer ?

-Mais, il n'y a pas de piano ici.

-Si, il était au bureau, j'ai dut le déplacer avec Aline. Viens.

Il se leva du lit et Heaven en fit de même. Il conduisit la jeune fille dans une petite pièce à l'écart et lui montra le piano.

-Alors, tu peux me jouer quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne me trouve pas très douée.

-Vas y.

Heaven s'assit derrière le piano et se mit rapidement à jouer, les notes s'élevant dans les airs et parvenait dans une jolie mélodie aux oreilles d'Harry qui regardait la jolie blonde; elle était dans sa bulle assise là, ses doigts fins glissant sur le piano. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers Harry qui lui dit :

-C'était génial.

-Merci. rougit la blonde en se levant du piano. Tu viens, on retourna dans ma chambre, cette pièce me file la chair de poule maintenant que je ne joue plus.

En effet, cette pièce était très sombre et le piano n'était que faiblement éclairé. Harry acquiesça et ils ressortirent pour se rendre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils se rassirent sur le lit et elle dit :

-Tu n'es pas du tout comme j'imaginais Harry Potter.

-Ah oui ? Et comment m'imaginais tu ?

-Et ben, un peu plus prétentieux, arrogant, parce que tout le monde n'a pas le mérite d'être Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu prendrais les gens de haut.

-Et bien ce n'est pas du tout le cas, je n'ai découvert cette célébrité qu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, avant je vivait chez mon oncle et ma tante, des gens infecte qui déteste notre monde.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouai. Il n'y a que quand je suis entré à l'école que j'ai commencé à vivre vraiment, j'ai rencontré des gens, ait eut des amis, et des ennemis. Mias tu sais, le côté snob, arrogant, j'aurais put dire la même chose de la fille du Ministre français.

-Oh, les affaires de mon père ça me passe au dessus mais à un point. Et puis je n'ai aucun mérite, je suis juste sa fille, je n'ai pas à me croire supérieure aux autres, je ne le suis pas.

-Je suis dans le même cas que toi, je n'ai rien fais, et je n'ai jamais demandé ce qu'il m'arrive, parce que même si je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survecut, je reste un orphelin qui a grandit en manquant cruellement d'amour parental.

Heaven lui jeta un regard de pitié, non, ce n'était pas vraiment de la pitié, elle était plus, désolée et triste pour lui.

-Mais, ce n'est pas important. Parle moi un peu de Beauxbâtons.

-Si tu me parles de Poudlard avant.

-Okay.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à parler ensemble de leur école respective, de leurs profs, leurs notes et tout plein d'autres chose qui firent qu'ils devinrent bien vite amis.

...

Harry fit aussi la connaissance de Clément e Jade, mais il préférai quand même Heaven, et de loin.

...

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry et Heaven se disputaient une partie d'échec, la cheminée s'alluma et une silhouette masculine qu'Harry reconnut comme Malefoy apparut.

-Potty, encore là à ce que je vois.

-Et oui, je suis là pour toute la durée des vacances Malefoy.

-Mais qui est cette fille avec qui tu joue.

Heaven se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis Heaven Klein, la nièce d'Aline.

-Ah, d'accord. Drago Malefoy, Severus est mon parrain. dit le blond en tendant sa main à Heavy qui la serra. Mais, Klein, ce nom me dit quelque chose... Tu n'as rien à voir avec l'aristocratie anglaise ?

-Anglais non, mais française oui, mon père est le Ministre de la Magie.

-Wahou, classe.

-On peut dire ça.

Harry remarque qu'elle était bien plus froide avec Malefoy qu'avec lui ce qui le fit sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy.

-Parler à Severus, il est là ?

-Il doit encore dormir, ni lui ni Aline ne sont descendus ce matin.

-Tu es sûr qu'il dorment Potter ?

-C'est une meilleure hypothèse pour le bien de ma santé mentale.

-Santé mentale ? Parce que tu as un cerveau toi ?

-Parfaitement. défendit Heaven.

-Qu'en sais tu toi ?

-Et bien on va faire un test, parce que l'intelligence ne se limite pas aux cours, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Alors attends. Accio portable !

Son téléphone arriva dans sa main. Drago la regarda bizarrement et demanda :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un téléphone portable, Harry le savait.

-C'est moldu.

-Oui et alors ? Il y a des cours d'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que suivre un stupide cours sur les moldus.

-Voici une preuve de ta stupidité, j'ai beau être une Sang Pur, je respecte les moldus comme les égaux et trouve qu'ils sont mêmes supérieurs à nous dans certains domaines.

-Les moldus ? Supérieurs ? Tu débloques toi.

-Non je ne débloque pas, pauvre crétin.

-Tu apprendras à ne pas m'insulter. menaça Malefoy, ses yeux brillant de colère.

Harry se plaça devant Heaven, comme un bouclier.

-Laisse la tranquille Malefoy.

-Oh, c'est mignon, le petit Potty défend sa princesse. Depuis quand vous couchez ensemble ?

-On ne couche pas ensemble. répondirent les deux en choeur, mais intérieurement, Harry ajouta que ça ne lui déplairait pas.

-Ca ne saurai que tarder.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry espéra que Malefoy ait raison. Il trouvait bizarre qu'il ses oit tant attaché à Heaven alors qu'il ma connaissait depuis même pas une journée.

...

(oui, on fait que changer de jours, mais je ne sais quoi écrire et je dois faire avancer la relation Harry/Heavy donc elle va aller très, très vite)

Quelques jours plus tard, le 13.

Harry et Heaven se tournaient autour depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille et Gabrielle avait parié avec Clément sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour se mettre ensemble, Gabrielle avait dit moins d'une semaine, Clément plus. Et ce fut Gabrielle qui gagna le pari car, le matin du 13, donc, alors qu'Harry préparait le petit déjeuner, malgré le nombre de fois qu'Aline lui avait dit de ne rien faire, il entendit la voix mélodieuse d'Heavy et le bruit du piano. Il sourit et posa les pancakes qu'il venait de cuire sur la table avant de se diriger vers la salle du piano. Quand il entra, il vit Heaven qui jouait une berceuse française tout en la fredonnant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur avant de lui murmurer.

-Tu chantes bien...

Elle sursauta légèrement mais se tourna vers Harry, toute sourire. La cadence de ses doigts devint plus lente alors qu'elle plongeait dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry et lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent les siennes, elle arrêta complètement de jouer. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'écartèrent et la langue d'Harry glissa entre, pour caresser la sienne. Les mains d'Heavy allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux du brun tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux alors qu'il lui enlaçait la taille en la relevant, pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus. Heaven se laissa emporter par un tourbillon de sentiments qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Mais leur baiser prit brusquement fin quand :

-Tu vois Clem je te l'avais dit qu'ils mettraient pas une semaine ! J'ai gagné ! A moi les Gallions !

Heaven se recula d'au moins un mètre alors que son frère grognait contre sa cousine. Aline apparu derrière les deux enfants et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi cries tu Gaby ?

-Harry et Heavy, ils se sont embrassés !

-et tu es obligée de t'en mêler ?

-Ben.. Ouai, parce qu'en fait on avait parié avec Clem pour savoir combien de temps ils mettraient, et c'est moi qu'a gagné.

De leur côté, Harry et Heaven étaient cramoisis. Aline leur sourit.

-Vous n'avez pas à rougir, c'est rassurant que l'amour existe toujours en ces temps de guerre.

-L'amour existera toujours chérie. intervint Severus qui venait d'arriver en enlaçant sa femme.

-J'espère. répondit celle ci en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'il fit. Bon, sorte =z moi de cette pièce, il gèle là dedans. Harry ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le déjeuner !?

-Ben, si.

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dit que tu n'a pas à le faire ?

-Autant de fois que j'ai recommencé à le faire.

-Infernal. soupira Aline en allant s'asseoir, rapidement suivie des autres.

Harry s'assit en face d'Heaven, comme souvent depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle était belle, un vrai ange, un ange au nom de paradis.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais mettre en place un truc que j'avais mis en place quand je postait cette histoire sur Facebook (car oui, avant de la poster ici, je postais sur fb) et donc ça sera des **extraits des épisodes à venir.** Je ne sais pas combien j'en mettrais, mais on va commencer aujourd'hui.

 _"Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien, rien du tout, du noir, seulement du noir, pas la moindre couleur, pas la moindre lumière, et pourtant ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et une voix rassurante et familière lui dire :_

 _-Calme toi chérie, n'aie pas peur, je suis là._

 _-Je ne vois rien... Je ne vois rien...  
Sa voix se brisa quand elle crut comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et la voix de son mari vint approuver ses pensées.  
-Je suis désolé.  
Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, des larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.  
-Je ne verrais jamais le bébé.  
Et elle éclata en sanglots."_

Voilàààààà, il est pas beau mon extrait ? Dites le moi en review aussi !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	10. Info reviews

Bonjour, bonjour

Puisque je n'arrive plus à consulter les reviews que vous me laissez en ce moment, si vous voulez me laisser votre avis, envoyez moi un mail à l'adressedans mon profilou en MP vous seriez adorables, et si les dernières personnes qui on reviewé Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui pouvaient le faire aussi, ça serait top !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	11. Episode 9

Bonjour, bonjour

Publications : **Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi si avis  
**

 _N'oubliez pas, pour me donner votre avis, contactez moi en MP ou sur l'adresse mail présente dans mon profil._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 9

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry venait de passer une des plus belles journées de sa vie en compagnie d'Heaven, nouvellement sa petite amie, Malefoy déboula chez les Rogue, mais il avait l'air paniqué cette fois. Il demanda à Harry, qui était allongé sur le canapé, Heaven contre lui :

-Potter, où est Severus, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ?!

-Il est dans son labo, mais pourqu...

-Pas le temps ! s'exclama le blond en courant jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la cave. Aline, qui avait entendu son neveu, demanda en entrant au salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Je sais pas, c'est Malefoy, il est arrivé, il a demandé ou était votre mari et ils a courut jusqu'à la cave quand je lui ai dit. Il avait l'air paniqué.

Heavy approuva et Aline parut soucieuse.

-Et si... Non, ça ne peux pas être ça.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je ne veux pas faire de fausses accusations. dit Aline en se dirigeant elle aussi vers la cave, mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, la cheminée s'alluma et un tête apparut, une tête qui s'exclama :

-Docteur Rogue, on a besoin de vous en urgence, vous avez 5 minutes pour être à l'hôpital.

Aline sursauta avant de courir à l'étage. Elle enfila un jean et un chemise grâce à un sort et transplana directement dans l'hôpital, privilège réservé aux médecins appelés d'urgence. Elle fut épouvanté en voyant ce qui l'attendait, des patients arrivaient par dizaines, plus mal en point les uns que les autres et étaient répartis dans les services. Etant pédiatromage elle reçut l'ordre de s'occuper de toute une ribambelle d'enfants de 2 à 11 ans avec une de ses collègue. Sa collègue à qui elle demanda en commençant à soigner une petite de 6 ans qui saignait abondamment et convulsait.

-Une attaque dans un village, une bonne paire de Mangemot à débarqué et ils ont fait un carnage, il y a eut beaucoup de morts et les gens qui affluent ici doivent leur salut aux aurors qui sont arrivés et ont fait fuir les Mangemort.

-Merlin...

Aline n'en revenait pas de la cruauté de ses gens, ils tuaient, torturaient parfois même violaient si ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à une seul personne, et ce sans la moindre honte. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un être humain puisse se comporter ainsi envers d'autres êtes humains... Et les enfants... Il y avait bien une vingtaine d'enfants blessés parfois très gravement qui devaient être soigné, et une bonne dizaine d'entre eux pleuraient leurs parents qui avaient succombé. Se dire que parmi les enfants qu'elle devait soigner il y avait peut être des orphelins la dégoûtait, et apparemment il y en avait puisqu'une petite fille qui devait avoir 3 ans pleurait en répétant ''papa'' et ''maman'' alors qu'un garçons de 7 ans, qui pleurait tout autant, essayait de la calmer. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'elle haïssait son métier, elle ne supportait pas de voir ces enfants, et surtout cette petite plus jeune qu'Angie, pleurer la mort de ses parents, et comprendre la mort.

...

Pendant ce temps, chez elle, dans la cave plus précisément.

Severus avait levé la tête en entendant l'arrivée ''tout en douceur'' de son filleul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en voyant son air paniqué.

-Il... Il a lancé une attaque cette nuit... Je l'ai sut que quand mon père et Bellatrix sont rentrés...

-Oh Merlin.

-J'suis vraiment désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'habite au Manoir ! J'aurais dut savoir qu'ils partaient ! J'aurais put prévenir l'Ordre !

-Du calme Drago. dit Severus en s'approchant de son filleul qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu es humain, c'est normal que tu dormes la nuit.

-Mais j'aurais quand même dut pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Et en plus ! Et en plus...

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna la tête pour ne pas que Severus le voit pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

-Je suis un monstre Severus...

Il commençait à comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Quoi Drago, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-La Marque... Il m'a mit la Marque...

-Oh.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il savait que ça arriverait un jour, avec la famille que Drago a, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tôt; enfin, il avait le même âge quand il avait prit la Marque, mais toute la différence était là, lui avait prit la Marque alors qu'Il l'avait imposée à Drago, il n'avait pas eut le choix. On a toujours le choix, direz vous, mais entre la mort et la Marque, le choix n'est pas compliqué, surtout qu'Il avait dut menacer Drago de tuer Narcissa aussi si il refusait, alors Drago s'était laissé faire, et maintenant il était marqué, marqué a vie de la pire des Marque qui soit, celle qui vous réduit en l'esclave d'un homme. Drago réussit à calmer ses larmes, et Severus lui demanda, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse :

-Est ce qu'Il t'as fait passer l'Epreuve ?

L'Epreuve, la chose qui Lui permet de savoir si ceux qui doivent être marqué le mérite, et pour cela, ils devaient torturer et tuer sans fléchir, sans aucune expression, en bon Mangemort, en bon assassin. Drago acquiesça de la tête.

-Une femme... Elle avait un bébé Severus, un bébé ! De même pas un an !

Un sanglot lui échappa à nouveau, et d'une impulsion subite, Severus le prit dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était dur à encaisser d'avoir tué à cet âge là, mais en plus une femme avec un enfant...

-Comment sais tu que cette femme avait un bébé ?

-Un prisonnière, elle a accouché dans les cachots... Et elle a bien faillit y passer... Elle aurait dut.

Nouveau sanglot, suivi de larmes cette fois. Severus ne trouvait rien à lui dire pour le calmer, lui demander de se calmer : impossible ! Lui dire que ce n'était rien : mensonge ! Alors il se tut, et attendit que le blond se calme tout seul.

-Je suis un assassin Severus, je ne veux même plus toucher ma baguette, je sais ce que j'ai fait avec.

-Je sais Drago, je sais, mas il faut que tu essaie de passer au dessus de ça, c'est dur je le sais, mais il le faut.

Il était d'extrême mauvaise fois en disant cela puisque les cris de sa première victime résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme un fantôme de son passé.

-T'y es arrivé toi ?

Severus baissa les yeux vers son filleul, il voulut lui mentir, mais il ne le put pas.

-Non.

-Alors comment veux tu que moi j'y arrive ? Tu as bien plus de force mentale que moi.

Il ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

-Severus ?

-Quoi ?

-Conduis moi à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta couverture à volé en éclat, tu ne peux plus espionner, alors que moi si, je veux faire partie de votre Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu es sûr ? L'espionnage n'est pas chose facile, et il ne faut que tu saches jouer sur tous les plans. T'en crois tu capable ?

Le blond acquiesça, décidé avant d'essuyer ses joues. Severus lui dit :

-Bon, et bien allons y. Mais on prend Potter avec nous.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Qu'il puisse faire comme si il te suspectait d'être Mangemort, mais sans t'attaquer, il dois savoir que tu es avec nous mais que tu parais avec eux.

-Ok...

Il soupira avant de remonter à l'étage avec son parrain. Quand ils furent au salon, Severus dit :

-Potter, leez vous, nous allons rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore.

-Au QG ou à Poudlard... Et Malefoy ?

-Il vient. ET pour vous répondre il est au Quartier Général, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si Molly sait que vous allez là bas, elle va y envoyer ses enfants, et Black est là bas avec Lupin et Tonks.

-Okay.

Il se leva, embrassa rapidement Heaven qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Harry, Severu set Drago transplanèrent et arrivèrent directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, alias le Qartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le bruit du transplanage avait attiré Sirius qui prit son filleul dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit arriver.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas tu ?

-Parfaitement bien et toi ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Rogue. Malefoy. salua Sirius en lâchant Harry. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Nous devons nous entretenir avec Dumbledore. répondit froidement Severus.

-Il est au bureau, allez y.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et conduit les deux adolescent dans la pièce indiquée. Dumbledore les accueillit avec un sourire et leur dit de s'asseoir.

-Severus, quelle bonne surprise, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-C'est Drago, il a une proposition à vous faire.

-Je suis tout ouï Mr Malefoy.

-Le Seigneur des Tènebres m'a apposé la Marque...

Un ''Sale Mangemort'' sortit de la bouche d'Harry qui se prit un coup de coude de la part de son professeur de potion et un regard noir de Drago.

-... Donc, disais-je avant que Potter ne m'interrompe. Il m'a marqué, et je veut reprendre le rôle d'espion de Severus, puisque sa couverture à éclaté.

-Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère.

-Severus m'a déjà sermonné, je sais ce que je dois faire et j'ai conscience des risques.

-Mais si, le jour de la bataille, vous devez vous battre contre votre père ou votre tante, y arriverez vous ? Arriverez vous à aller jusqu'à un combat à mort contre eux.

Drago déglutit difficilement, Dumbledore ne posait pas cette question en fonction de ses pouvoirs ou de sa puissance, mais en fonction de ses sentiments ; est ce qu'il arriverait à tuer son père ? Car même si c'était une ordure et un meurtrier, il avait toujours était gentil -dans la mesure où un Mangemort peut l'être avec lui- et c'était son père. Mais en même temps, si il le devait...

-Oui. Si je dois lever ma baguette contre eux, je le ferais.

-Bien, alors si vous êtes sur de votre choix, bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Dès que vous aurez une information, même minime sur un plan ou une attaque, informez en Severus et il me le rapportera, c'est plus sûr pour vous.

-D'accord. Merci professeur.

-Mais... Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir en fait ? demanda Harry.

-Pour que vous sachiez que Drago est dans notre camp, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui, vous devez faire comme si vous ne le saviez pas, mais sans l'attaquer ou autre, compris ? répondit Severus.

-Compris.

-Dans ce cas nous rentrons. Drago, tu viens avec nous ou tu retournes au Manoir ?

-Je rentre avec vous. Ma Tante et mon Père se réjouisse trop de l'attaque de ce matin pour s'occuper d'un être insignifiant tel que moi, ma Mère se rendra peu être compte que je suis parti, mais elle ne leur dira pas, donc c'est bon.

-L'attaque ?! Il y a eu une attaque ?! s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, dans la nuit, un village sorcier.

-Oh.

Harry comprti que c'était pour ça qu'Aline avait été appellée en urgence, mais il se garda bien de le dire, Rogue ne sachant pas encore que sa femme était partie. Dès qu'ils furent sortis du bureau, Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui pensa en voyant Hermione qui attendait sagement derrière ''Quand c'est pas l'une c'est l'autre''.

-Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir j'ai sur vous les filles, mais dès que je vous voie vous me sautez dans les bras.

-Imbécile. dit Ginny en le claquant derrière la tête. On a pas l'habitude que tu passes tes vacances ailleurs, t'es venu au Terrier l'an dernier.

-L'an dernier c'était l'an dernier Gin. dit Harry en se délivrant de l'étreinte de la rousse.

-Potter, quand je vais dire à ta copine que tu la trompes dès qu'elle est pas là.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Malefoy.

-Une copine ? questionna Hermione. Harry Potter ! Tu as une copine et tu ne nous a rien dit !

-Merci Malefoy, vraiment. marmonna Harry.

-Mais de rien voyons, tout le plaisir est pour moi Potty.

-Salaud. Heu... Herm', on en parlera plus tard, là je dois rentrer chez le professeur Rogue.

-Mais non, nous avons tout notre temps Potter. dit Rogue avec un petit sourire. Drago, laissons les quelques temps.

Drago afficha le même sourire que son parrain et le suivit, laissant Harry tout seul dans le couloir en face d'une Hermione mécontente. Hermione qui avait mit les poings sur les hanches.

-J'attends une explication.

-C'est bon Herm', c'est que depuis hier j'ai pas eut le temps de vous écrire c'est tout.

-Hum, mouais. Mais maintenant je veux tout savoir. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Ron et Ginny approuvèrent la brunette et Harry répondit.

-Qui; Heaven Klein, la nièce d'Aline, quand; hier matin, comment; je lui ai fait un compliment et on s'est embrassés, pourquoi; je sais pas pourquoi, parce qu'elle est belle, gentille, naturelle, qu'elle s'est intéressée à Harry, juste à Harry et pas au héros, comme vous trois, et... Je sais pas moi, c'est tout.

-Intéressant, donc tu sors avec la nièce de Rogue.

-Hum, mais elle est très gentille, et son père, c'est le Ministre français.

-Le Ministre ! s'exclamèrent ses trois amis en même temps.

-Oui, le Ministre.

-Wahou. Mais elle est pas un peu prétentieuse à cause de ça ?

-Oh non, c'est tout le contraire, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas supérieure aux autres, tout comme moi.

-Ok.

-Et sinon, elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Elle est juste sublime. Mais vous la verrez à la piscine, un peu de patience.

-Okay. Ben, on va te laisser alors, que tu puisses retourner la voir.

Harry sourit à ses amis avant de les saluer et de retourner avec Rogue et Malefoy, pour rentrer chez Rogue. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent que les enfants s'étaient réveillés et qu'Heaven leur avait fait le petit déjeuner. Severus s'approcha d'elle.

-C'est toi qui a fait à manger au petits ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien voyons, ça me fait plaisir. sourit la jolie blonde.

-Mais, où est Aline ?

-Elle a été appelée à son boulot peu après que votre filleul soit arrivé.

-Je t'ai dis de me tutoyer.

-Oui, vous l'avez dit, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais, et vous m'avez aussi dit de vous appeler par votre nom, ce que je ne fais pas non plus.

-J'avais remarqué. Tes frères et soeurs le font, eux.

-Nous n'avons pas la même éducation. dit simplement la blonde avant de se diriger vers Harry. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

-C'est Malefoy, il devait parler avec Dumbledore.

-Ah, d'accord.

-J'ai croisé mes amis, ils attendent demain avec impatience pour te voir.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'ils vont bien m'aimer ?

-Mais oui, ils sont très gentils tu verras. dit Harry avant de l'embrasser pour la rassurer.

-Potter j'ai pas besoin de ce spectacle écoeurant dès le matin !

-Jaloux Malefoy.

-Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de toi Potty ?

-Parce que moi je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

Drago le fusilla du regard. Gabrielle se tourna vers son cousin, une expression de dégoût au visage.

-Tu es l'un des leur.

-Gab', je l'ai pas voulu.

-Tu l'es quand même.

-Si on joue sur ce terrain là, ton père aussi.

-Papa est -enfin était- espion.

-Moi aussi.

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'écarquillèrent et elle dit :

-Mais... Mais c'est dangereux ! En plus t'habites avec ton père et ta tante ! C'est du suicide ça Drake !

-J'ai conscience que c'est dangereux, mais au moins je peux servir à quelque chose, je ne veux pas être comme mon père, pas être un meurtrier même si... Non rien.

-Non pas rien, même si quoi ?

-Rien Gabrielle.

-Dis le moi.

-Non. Tu es trop jeune et tu ne vas pas comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Je sais mais tu es tout de même trop jeune.

-Papa, qu'est ce que Dray ne veut pas me dire ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas non plus.

-Et Harry il le sait ?

-Non. répondit Drago. Et je ne veux pas que Potter le sache?

-Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné.

-Parce que c'est comme ça Potter !

-Mais moi je ne suis pas Harry, alors tu peux me le dire. repris Gabrielle.

Il soupira.

-C'est non Gabrielle, si tu avais été élevée autrement, peut être que je te l'aurais dit, mais tu es trop fragile, tu ne vas pas comprendre et je le sais.

-Si j'avais été élevée autrement, c'est à dire ?

-Si tu avais été élevée comme moi.

-Développe.

-Si tu avais baigné dans la magie noire et les pratique de Tu-Sais-Qui depuis de ta naissance.

-Mon père est -était, repris t-elle en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait son père, Mangemort, et j'ai des oreilles, je l'entends parler avec maman.

-Même.

-Je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

-Et bien tu vas me harceler longtemps.

-T'es pas sympa ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.

-Je t'aime Gaby, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de parler de certaines choses avec toi, ok.

-Pas ok du tout. Je ne te parles plus le temps que tu ne me l'aurais pas dit. Et c'est Harry que je préfère.

-Sale gamine manipulatrice.

-Je suis la fille d'un Serpentard, allez dit.

Drago se tourna vers Severus démuni, devais t-il ou non die à sa jeune cousine qu'il avait tué ? Severus était aussi indécis que lui, mais il dit :

-Gabrielle, tu m'as entendu parler avec ta mère.

-Oui.

-Donc tu es au courant des atrocités commises par les Mangemorts.

-Oui... Dray a fait quelque chose comme eux, c'est ça.

Severus acquiesça et Gabrielle grimaça.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux l'entendre Gaby ? demanda Drago.

-Oui. dit le blondinette, butée.

-D'accord.

Il expira un grand coup pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'écarquillèrent encore plus et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que Drago sortait de la pièce. Severus savait que c'était pour pleurer alors il le laissa faire avant de s'approcher de sa fille; il savait que Drago était son héros (et qu'elle était un peu beaucoup amoureuse de lui) et toute l'image qu'elle avait de lui venait d'éclater en sachant qu'il avait tué. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Crois moi, il n'a pas fait ça volontairement, avec Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est la mort ou la Marque, le choix n'est pas compliqué.

-Mais pou... Porquoi il a tué quelqu'un ? demanda Gabrielle sanglotante.

-Il n'a pas eut le choix, c'est une épreuve qu'Il impose à ses futurs serviteurs.

-Alors toi aussi...

-Oui, j'ai commis plus d'un meurtre Gabrielle, et crois moi il n'y a rien que je regrette plus que cela.

Gabrielle pleura dans les bras de son père; elle avait beau savoir que son père fut Mangemort et que donc il avait bien dut avoir a tuer à un moment, l'entendre lui dire était dur à encaisser, encore plus que savoir que Dray l'avait fait. Derrière eux, Harry était bouche bée, Malefoy avait tué, et il devait admettre que même si il détestait le blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre, il avait vu de la tristesse dans son regard, et il savait par Rogue que Malefoy avait été obligé de le faire, un peu comme lui serait obligé de tuer Voldemort, et il savait qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui se brisera en lui quand il ôtera la vie, aussi cruel soit l'homme qu'il tuera, alors il avait pitié de Malefoy. Heaven aussi était choquée, ce garçon avait le même âge qu'elle, ils étaient pareils, à la différence qu'il avait perdu son innocence, si jamais il l'eut un jour possédée. Angie ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait fait son cousin, tout comme Jade, et Clément qui comprenait lui trouvait ça horrible que quelqu'un de l'âge de sa grande soeur soit obligé de tuer.

* * *

Voila, voila, est ce que ça vous a plut ? Oui, mon petit Dray est Mangemort, oui il a tué quelqu'un, oui je lui ai fait tuer une femme avec un bébé, oui ça lui fait du mal et oui je suis méchante. Mais dites moi si ça vous a plut ! Au prochain chapitre on aura des cris, des larmes, deux personnes qui dorment dans le même lit alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas et un peu de violence (pour le type de violence, se référer au chapitre 2 ou 3, ce sera la même chose).  
Bizzz Daelyaa


	12. Episode 10

Bonjour, bonjour

Publications : **Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi si avis  
**

 _J'arrive à revoir mes reviews maintenant ! Donc vous pouvez m'en laissez, je les verrais, mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des MP et Mails si vous le voulez !  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 10

OoOoOoO

Quand Aline rentra, le soir même vers 21 heures, elle eut la bonne surprise de n'entendre aucun cri et suspecta que son mari ait mit les plus jeunes au lit pour avoir la paix. Son mari qui l'attendait de pied ferme et l'air en colère au salon. Elle retira ses baskets -c'est pas très glamour mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se déplacer dans un hôpital- et jeta sa blouse, épuisée avant de s'approcher de lui. Il lui demanda d'une voix glaciale.

-Où étais tu ?

-Au boulot pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas travailler quand tu es en vacances toi.

-J'ai été appelée en urgence, j'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire. Elle marcha jusqu'aux escaliers mais il l'arrêta.

-Severus je suis épuisée et j'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable, laisse moi aller me coucher.

-Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.

-Mais quelle vérité enfin, j'étais à l'hôpital c'est tout.

-Et depuis quand as tu mal à la tête quand tu reviens de l'hôpital ?

-J'ai eut une dure journée, j'ai passé mon temps à entendre des cris, c'est normal que j'ai mal au crâne.

-Et c'est aussi normal que tu partes à 8 heures et ne revienne qu'à 21 heures aussi ?

-Je te l'ai dis, c'était une urgence l'hôpital.

-Une urgence qui nécessite que tu retires ta chemise ? demanda t-il en montrant la chemise de sa femme qui était dans la poche de sa blouse.

-Je mourrais de chaud et puisque je ne peux pas enlever ma blouse, j'ai enlevé ma chemise.

-Tu mens !

Il avait levé sa main, qui s'abattit durement sur la joue d'Aline qui vacilla et tomba à la renverse à cause de la puissance de la main de son mari et à la faiblesse actuelle de ses jambes, due u fait qu'elle avait passé la quasi totalité de la journée debout. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux quand elle tomba par terre et...

-Rogue !

C'était Harry. Il s'était approché d'elle et fusillait Severus -qui eut la judicieuse idée de sortir de la pièce, même si elle pensait plutôt que c'était parce qu'il était toujours aussi en colère- du regard. Harry tendit sa main à Aline qui se releva. En voyant les larmes qui baignaient les joues et les yeux d'Aline, Harry eut une forte envie de rendre la pareille à Severus, mais il préféra s'occuper d'Aline, Aline qui posa sa main sur son ventre, chose qu'elle faisait assez souvent depuis une petite semaine. Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent donc vers le ventre de la femme. Elle répondit à sa question muette dans un souffle.

-Suis enceinte.

Harry releva directement la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai.

-Je vous crois. Vous ne l'avez pas dit au professeur Rogue je suppose ?

-Non, dans le cas contraire il n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur moi.

Des larmes affluèrent à nouveau à ses yeux et Harry la serra contre lui, ne sachant pas vraiment trop ce qu'il devait faire. Sauf que Rogue décida de rentrer dans le salon à ce moment là.

-Otez vos sales pattes de ma femme Potter.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de me donner un ordre. défia Harry.

Il vit le regard de Rogue flamboyer de colère mais il s'en ficha. Aline se décala de ses bras et lui dit.

-C'est bon Harry, ce n'est rien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. En passant à coté de son mari elle dit :

-Tu as une place toute trouvé sur le canapé ce soir. Bonne nuit, Severus.

Et elle monta à l'étage. Harry s'adressa à Rogue.

-Vous êtes fier de vous ?

-Je vous ai demandé votre avis Potter ? répondit acidemment son professeur.

-Non, mais je vous le donne quand même; je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez avoir l'audace de frapper Aline, vous avez une femme formidable et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Elle vous aime énormément et votre jalousie est très mal placée, je vous rappelle juste qu'elle est médecin et qu'une attaque à eut lieu ce matin même. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle vous attende chaque année quand vous êtes à Poudlard, peu de femmes le feraient, et en contrepartie vous la frappez, ça va lui donner envie de vous attendre ça. Vous avez une femme qui vous aime comme vous êtes et malgré tout ce que vous avez put faire par le passé, ne la laissez pas filer.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry monta à l'étage à son tour pour aller dans sa chambre, sachant qu'Heaven était couche-tôt et qu'elle dormais probablement déjà, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir avant 22 heures, au moins. Il alla dans sa chambre et décida de feuilleter le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert à son anniversaire, ça parlait des Aurors célèbres et à la fin du livre, il y avait la liste de tous les Aurors depuis cent ans, donc il y avait ses parents et il avait tout le loisir de regarder leurs photos. Mais, au bout d'une demie-heure, une envie pressante le fit sortir de sa chambre, et, en revenant, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre d'Aline, il entendit des sanglots. Il frappa à la porte.

-C'est Harry, Aline.

-Entre.

-Il s'exécuta et vit Aline qui pleurait, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Il s'approcha et s'assit timidement à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait avec Hermione et Ginny. Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi pleurez vous Aline ? Parce que votre mari vous a frappée ?

-Non, enfin, si, un petit peu, mais c'est le bébé, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, et il va m'en vouloir.

-Pourquoi, vous l'avez fait tous les deux ce bébé normalement. dit Harry en repoussent les images dégoûtantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-Oui, mais je lui ai fait croire que je m'étais protégée, alors que non.

-Il ne vous en voudra pas pour ça, vous allez avoir un bébé; c'est génial, non ?

-Oui, mais il ne passe que deux moi sur dix à la maison, je vais encore accoucher toute seule et encore m'en occuper toute seule, comme avec Angie et Gabrielle, et il n'aime pas ça, que je soit seule à élever les filles, alors si je lui dit qu'on va en avoir un troisième, en temps de guerre en plus.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vous en voudra pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et essuya ses larmes avant de remercier Harry qui se leva.

-Non, restes je t'en prie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas dormir toute seule. admit elle, un peu honteuse.

-Mais c'est bien ce que vous faites dix mois dans l'année.

-Je prend Angie avec moi. Je t'en prie Harry.

-Et votre mari ?

-Est un imbécile. Je t'en prie.

-Admettez que c'est étrange ce que vous me demandez.

-Je le sais, mais s'il te plait.

Elle le regarda avec un air suppliant et ses yeux encore brillant de larmes n'arrangeait rien; en soi, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry de dormir avec Aline, il le faisait avec Hermione et Ginny, ce qui le gênait c'était Rogue, il tenait à sa vie et que son professeur sache qu'il avait dormi dans le même lit que sa femme alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le trompe n'était pas un bon point. Mais Harry Potter était un être faible et il ne résista pas au regard d'Aline. Il soupira avant d'acquiescer. a femme le remercia avant de s'allonger du coté droit du lit. Il prit place de l'autre coté, tout près du bord pour éviter tout contact avec Aline qui le remercia encore tout de même. Aline éteignit la lumière d'un ''Nox'' et se rallongea. Elle ne faisait que changer de position et Harry lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

-C'est le coté de Severus, et il ne dors pas dans la même position que moi, il faut juste que j'arrive à me caler, désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est rien.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, quand Heaven se réveilla, elle sortit de sa chambre et eut la surprise de trouver son oncle sur le canapé. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, retournant dans sa chambre pour ne pas le réveiller.

6tu peux rester, je ne dors pas.

Elle sursauta mais se tourna vers Severus qui avait effectivement les yeux ouverts et s'était même assit.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez vous dormi ici.

-On s'est disputés, avec ta tante.

-Oh, d'accord. Vous savez si Harry est réveillé ?

-Aucune idée, mais tu es la première à entre entrée dans le salon, donc personne n'est descendu.

-Donc il doit être en haut. Merci !

-De rien.

Heaven monta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami, sauf qu'elle la trouva vide. Elle alla voir à la salle de bain, personne non plus. C'est alors qu'elle le vit sortir de la chambre de sa tante !

-Harry !

-Oh, bonjour Heavy, bien dormi.

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de ma tante.

-J'ai dormi avec elle.

-Tu as quoi Harry Potter ?

-Cries pas tu va réveiller les petits. J'ai dormi avec elle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle s'est disputée avec Rogue, et elle pleurait hier soir. Elle m'a demandé de rester avec elle et j'ai pas put résister.

-Moauis, c'est tout de même insultant que tu dormes avec ma tante mais pas avec moi.

-Et bien je dormirai avec toi ce soir si ce n'est que ça. Bon, descendons.

Harry prit la main d'Heavy et ils descendirent les escaliers tous les deux. En bas, Severus les attendait, enfin, il attendait Harry.

-Pourquoi avez vous dormi avec ma femme.

-Si vous avez entendu Heaven dire ça, vous avez entendu ma réponse, je ne répeterais pas, et puis vous n'avez qu'à faire correctement votre job de mari. Vous l'avez blessée hier, et pas que physiquement, croyez moi.

-Physiquement ? Comment cela ? demanda Heaven.

-Il se trouve que le professeur Rogue a frappé Aline hier soir.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?! s'exclama Heaven en fussillant son oncle du regard.

-Cela ne te conceres pas Heaven.

-Finalement, ma mère à peut être raison quand elle dit que vous ne méritez pas ma tante.

-C'est faux !

-Je suis d'accord avec Heaven. Repensez à ce que je vous ais dit hier soir, je ne dis pas que des idioties. dit Harry avant d'entrainer Heaven à la cuisine avec lui.

Quand ils y furent, et seuls, il l'embrassa tendrement et, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il colla son front au sien et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa blonde. Ca ne faisait que quelque jours qu'il la connaissait, et seulement deux qu'il sortait avec elle, mais elle lui était vite devenue indispensable, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire quand elle allait rentrer en France et il ne voulait pas y penser, parce qu'on était quand même le 15 et qu'elle repartait le 22, Merlin que ce jour allait arriver vite !

-A quoi penses tu ?

-Quand tu vas renter en France.

Elle soupira.

-Moi aussi j'y pense. J'ai pas envie de partir, mais en même temps, ma mère me manque.

-Je comprend.

Il avait un certain air triste qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout au visage.

-Mais j'essaierai d'obtenir la permission de rester jusqu'au 30.

Un fin sourire s'étrira sur le visage d'Harry, mais il se fana rapidement.

-Et si ta mère ne veux pas ?

-C'est malheureusement fort probable. soupira la jeune blonde. Mais, je pense à quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je pourrais demander à venir étudier à Poudlard.

-C'est faisable ça ?

-Ben, c'est déjà arrivée à Beauxbâtons que des élèves arrivent pendant leur scolarité, alors je pense que oui.

-Mais, si c'est possible, tes parents, ils ne vont rien dire ?

-Oh, tu sais, mon père ne s'occupe pas vraiment de moi, et puis, même quand je suis chez ma mère je reste dans mon coin, alors que mon école soit en Angleterre et que je ne revienne que durant les grandes vacances ou qu'elle soit en France et que je revienne à chaque vacances c'est du pareil au même.

Le sourire revint sur le visage.

-Il faut demander à Dumbledore si c'est possible.

-Oui, et par la même ocassion, tu lui dira que je veux entrer dans votre Ordre.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Je veux aider pendant la bataille, et je suis sûre d'être là, en renfort, quand ce jour arrivera.

-Mais tu ne sais même ppas comment c'est la guerre !

-Je m'en fiche, ce que je sais c'est que toi tu va devoir te battre, que beaucoup de gens de notre âge vont en faire de même, alors je ne veux pas être inutile.

-Parce que tu sais te battre au moins ?

Heaven aurait put être blessée dans son égo, mais elle savait que si Harry lui demandait ça, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

-Ne me sous estime pas Harry, il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard qu'on apprend la défense.

-Je sais... Mais tu sais, je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi en quelques jours, et cette guerre à pour habitude de s'attaquer aux êtres qui me sont chers.

-Je ferrais attention, promis. dit elle avant de l'embrasser, comme pour sceller sa promesse.. Bon, il faut que nous demandions à mon oncle la permission d'aller voir Dumbledore, plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-Euh... Tu ne préfères pas y aller un peu plus tard, genre, demain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Je te rappelle juste que j'ai dormi avec ta tante cette nuit alors qu'hier soir elle s'est engueulée avec Rogue, j'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule avec lui, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être calmé. rougit le jeune homme.

-Quel gentleman !

-Non, c'est pas... Enfin... C'est juste que...

-T'est trop mignon quand t'es gêné.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Mais je ne me moque pas. Et au fait, c'est d'accord, on ira plus tard, mais sinon, on attend que ma tante soit reveillée, ou on traîne mon ocle avec nous.

-La deuxième option me semble préférable, tentons cela.

Il se recula un peu etprit la main de la blonde avant qu'ils ne retournenet au salon. En y entrant, Harry dit :

-Professeur, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore.

-Et vous avez l'audace de croire que je vais vous accompagner.

-Et vous vous avez l'audace de croire que je vais laisser Aline seule avec vous ?

-C'est ma femme Potter, pas la votre.

-Non, certes, mais c'est une femme adorable qui mérite qu'on s'inquiète pour elle.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie, Potter.

-Non, mais je pense que prendre soin d'une femme qui en a besoin n'est pas se mêler de votre vie, professeur.

-C'est bon Harry.

Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix et se tourna vers les escaliers, d'où arrivait Aline.

-Je isais justeau professeur Rogue qu'Heaven et moi devons aller voir Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Heaven veut rentrer dans l'Ordre, et elle a une requête à adresser au directeur.

-Heaven, dans l'Ordre ? Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et Aline dit :

-Bon, et bien je peux vous emmener si vous voulez, on va prendre la cheminette, laissez moi juste enfiler ma chemise.

Elle regarda fixement son mari en prononçant ce dernier mot. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé son vêtements hier soir et l'enfila. Elle grimaça en regardant le bas de la chemise où trônaient des tâches de sang séché, cela lui donn la nausée, bon, pas seulement le sang sêché, mais bon. Elle nettoya son vêtement avec un sort avant de s'adresser à Severus :

-Tu vois cela Severus, c'est le sang d'une de mes jeunes patiente qui s'est vidée de son sang hier soir un peu avant que je quitte, d'où l'heure tardive à laquelle je suis rentrée.

Ses yeux étaient devenus beaucoup trop brillants quand elle avait dit ça, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à une enfant qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à soigner et Severus eut une très forte envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais si il faisait ça, il risquait de se prendre une gifle, alors il ne fit rien et c'est ce incapable de Potter qui alla réconforter sa femme ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Aline ne voulait pas pleurer, mais en même temps, repenser à cette petite de 6 ans qui avait succombé à cause d'un sortilège à retardement des Mangemort lui était insupportable. Depuis le temps, elle devrait être habituée aux morts, mais non, mais en même temps, elle aimait son métier parce que, même si il y avait parfois des morts, elle avait soigné plus d'un enfant, et voir le sourire, ou les larmes, plus souvent les larmes d'ailleurs, des parents quand elle leur annonçait que leur fils ou leur fille était hors de danger, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle refoula ses larmes, elle en avait un peu marre que ce soit un gamin de 17 ans qui soit obligé de la consoler, et recula.

-Allez, venez, on va au QG.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et ils transplanèrent via le réseau de cheminée. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd où Sirius, Rémus et Tonks déjeunaient. Les trois adultes levèrent la tête vers eux et sourirent à Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, Aline, et... Tu es ? demanda Tonks.

-Heaven Klein, je suis la nièce d'Aline. Et vous ?

-Sirius Black.

-Rémus Lupin.

-Nymphadora Lupin (je sais plus quand est ce qu'ils se marient, alors on va dire que c'est fait, et que bébé Teddy est en route), mais appelle moi Tonks.

-Sans être indiscrète, pourquoi dois-je vous appeler comme ça ?

-Déjà tu dois me tutoyer, et ensuite c'est parce que je déteste mon prénom et que c'est mon nom de jeune fille, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

-Même votre mari ?

-Même son mari. répondit Rémus.

-D'accord.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, parce que ton mari est déjà venu hier Aline, avec le fils Malefoy.

-Ah bon ?! Il ne me l'a même pas dit. En même temps, il n'en a pas eut le temps... soupira Aline.

-Ah ben oui, tu as dut être appellée à Ste Mangouste, avec l'attaque ?

-Oui.

-Mais, une minute, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bleu sur ta joue ? demanda Rémus cette fois.

-Oh, ça, c'est rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment ! Bon, où est Dumbledore ?

-Au bureau, encore et toujours.

Aline ne dit rien de plus et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée, avec Harry et Heaven. Ils y entrèrent après avoir frappé et s'assirent. Dumbledore dit :

-Ah, Aline, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ici.

-Je sais, mais ce sont les enfants qui voulaient venir.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute, Miss Klein.

-Mais, comment connaissez vous mon nom ?!

-Vous êtes bien la fille du Ministre de la Magie français.

-Oui, mais comment savez cela ?

-Dumbledore sait tout, ne cherche pas à Harry.

-Okay.

-Mais donc, que voulez vous, Miss ?

-Entrez dans l'Ordre du Phénix, je veux participé à la guerre. Harry m'a déjà parlé des risques et tout, je suis sûre de moi, je ne compte pas laisser mourir de la famille et des amis sans me battre.

-Vos parents sont d'accord ?

-Je suis majeure, je n'ai plus besoin de l'avis de mes parents.

-D'accord, mais vous étudiez en France, c'est problématique.

-Justement, à propos de cela... Je voulais vous demander si un transfert d'école est possible.

-Vous voulez venir à Poudlard c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, ça ne s'st jamais fait, mais rien ne spécifie que c'est interdit, donc il suffit que vous m'envoyez une lettre de vos parents qui me donne leur accord.

-C'est possible que seul un de mes parents fasse cette lettre, parce qu'ils ne sont plus en contact.

-Bien sûr, du moment que j'ai un accord.

-Bien, merci professeur.

-De rien.

Dumbledore leur fit un petit sourire. Aline, Harry et Heaven le saluèrent avant de s'en aller. Quand ils arrivèrent, Heaven se réfugia dans sa chambre pour écrire à son père alors qu'Harry se le jouait garde du corps d'Aline. Les petits s'étaient réveillés et ils jouaient ensemble.

-Severus as tu fais déjeuner les enfants ?

-Non.

Elle soupira.

-Je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper un peu plus de nos enfants.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, mais j'ai des choses à régler pour Poudlard et de toute manière tes neveux et nièces ne m'écoutent pas.

-Ce ne sont pas que les miens, de neveux et nièces.

-Ce sont les gamins de ta soeur.

-Donc sous prétexte que ce sont les enfants de ma soeur tu ne dois pas t'en occuper ?! Dans ce cas je ne vais plus m'occuper de Drago, puisque c'est TON filleul !

-Foutaises, tu aimes Drago autant que moi.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, et se souvint que ses enfants et neuveu et nièce n'avaient pas déjeuné.

-Allez à la cuisine les enfants, je vais vous faire à manger, puisqu'on ne peut pas compter sur Severus pour ça !

-Laissez Aline, je vais m'en occuper.

-Merci Harry tu es ange.

-Vous m'offrez un toit, à manger et à boire, je peux bien faire cela.

-Severus je ne comprend vraiment pas que tu détestes ce jeune homme, il est adorable.

-Mouais, bien sûr. marmonna Rogue alors qu'Aline montait à l'étage, et Harry se doutait que c'était pour pleurer, encore une fois.

Harry préféra ne pas penser à Aline, sous peine de la rejoindre et d'abandonner les petits sans déjeuner. Il alla donc jusqu'à la cuisine et leur servit rapidement céréales, tartines de chocolat, bacon et autres mets sacrés ou salés au goûts des gamins. Il avala un café en vitesse et commença à faire chauffer un bol de lait pour Heaven; il savait qu'elle déjeunait du lait au miel avec un soupçon de cannelle (capricieuse demoiselle !) et deux toasts dorés. D'ailleurs, à peine eut il finit cela que sa blonde entra dans la pièce. Il posa son déjeuner au moment où elle s'asseyait et elle le remercia avant de commencer à manger, mais Harry, au lieu de s'asseoir, retourna au fourneaux pour faire à déjeuner à Aline, c'est à dire un chocolat chaud et une tranche de brioche. Il les mis sur un plateau et dit à Heaven qu'il montait ça à Aline avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa. Une fois en haut, il s'approcha de la chambre d'Aline et entendit des sanglots qu'il entendait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Il frappa la porte et s'annonça avant d'entrer. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et dit :

-Je vous ait fait un petit-déjeuner.

-Merci Harry.

-De rien. sourit il.

Il voulut faire demi-tour et la laisser mais il n'arrivait pas à partir en sachant qu'elle pleurait, alors il s'assit sur le lit et passa un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Aline.

-Ne pleurez plus Aline.

-Il ne s'est même pas occupé des enfants ! Et je dois lui dire qu'on va avoir un troisième !

-Votre mari est de mauvaise humeur à cause d'hier soir, sinon je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait occupé des enfants

-Et bien il n'a pas à être de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça parce que c'est lui qui invente des choses !

Harry soupira.

-Aline... Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire avant de venir ici : défendre Severus Rogue. Si il vous a fait toute cette scène hier, c'est parce qu'il tient à vous, on est pas jaloux si on aime pas. Vous savez, je le comprend un peu, vous êtes vraiment une très belle femme et il vous délaisse dix mois dans l'année...

-Mais je ne le trompe pas par Merlin !

-Je sais Aline, je n'ai rien dis de tel, tout ce que je vous dis là, c'est ce qui doit se passer dans la tête de votre mari.

-Et bien mon mari est un crétin.

-Ne soyez donc pas aussi bornée, vous en souffrez de vous être disputée avec lui, alors allez lui parler.

-Non, c'est lui qui a commencé et c'est lui qui m'a giflé.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

-Bon, et bien j'aurais essayé. Je vous laisse, je vais surveiller les petits.

Aline lui sourit et il sortit de la chambre. Une fois à la cuisine, il s'assit, et se reprit une tasse de café.

-Harry ?

-Oui, quoi Gaby.

-Mes parents se sont encore disputés hier ?

-Oui, mais tu as bien dut le remarquer.

-Oui, et... La joue de me mère ?

-Oui.

Il acquiesça, sacahnt ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il la vit serrer les poings mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avala en vitesse son verre de jus d'orange avant de se lever, un peu plus calme. Elle allla s'affaler sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de son père qui dit :

-Ca va, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, tu es plutôt bon oreiller.

-Merci de ta considération jeune fille.

-Mais de rien.

Elle lui sourit et sentit les mains de son père glisser dans ses cheveux, il faisait pareil avec sa mère ce qui intensifia un peu son sourire, mais elle était venue dans un but précis, donc :

-Faut que t'arrêtes de croire que maman va voir ailleurs, sérieusement.

-Comment tu sais ça to ?

-Je l'ai dis, la première fois que vous vous êtes disputés je vous ai entendu, et là je sais que vous vous êtes encore disputés et je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu as fait une crise de jalousie.

-Tu as raison. soupira t-il.

-T'es vraiment un imbécile.

-Je sais.

Il soupira à nouveau et continuer de jouer avec les cheveux de sa fille, sa fille qui dit après quelques minutes.

-Donc on ira pas à la piscine ?

-SI, je te l'ais promis.

-Mais tu m'as promis que tu viendrais.

-Et bien je viendrai.

-Merci.

-De rien chérie.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Voila voila, et un chap de dispute, un !


	13. Episode 11

Bonjour, bonjour

Publications : **Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi si avis  
**

 _Donc on va continuer à se cantonner aux MP et Mails parce que j'ai une review sur il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui que je n'arriva pas à voir, foutu site.  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. Épisode 11.

A 13h45, alors que l'ambiance était toujours assez tendue chez les Rogue, Harry revint du Terrier où il était parti chercher ses amis. Il avait eut l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminette et ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon, où tout le monde attendait, évidemment. Rogue était dans son coin, chose qui n'aurait pas eut lieu d'être si il était allé parler à Aline, tandis qu'Aline justement aidait Angéline a enfiler ses chaussures et que les autres enfants attendaient en rang d'oignons, sauf Heaven qui était plutôt timide à l'idée de rencontrer les amis de son petit ami et qui essayait de faire la discussion à son oncle qui malgré son humeur massacrante, tentait de ne pas rejeter toute sa colère sur la jeune femme qui était venue pour qu'il arrête de bouder dans son coin alors qu'elle aurait très bien put rejoindre directement Potter, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, et puis, sa colère il pourrait la déverser sur les Weasley et Granger.  
-Tu peux aller avec Potter si tu veux.  
-Non, vous devez arrêtez de faire l'entêté, vous avez eut tord, vous le savez très bien, alors pourquoi n'allez vous pas parler à ma tante.  
-Pour m'en prendre une ? Non merci, elle peut avoir plus de force que moi si elle est en colère.  
-Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est juste triste, croyez moi, Harry m'a dit qu'elle pleurait hier soir, et ce matin encore quand il lui a amené à manger. Vous vous faites du mal tous les deux mais vous êtes tous les deux aussi bornés, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça.  
-Je sais bien. soupira t-il. Bon, il faut qu'on y aille sinon Gabrielle va mourir d'impatience.  
Heaven se tourna vers sa petite cousine qui effectivement trépignait d'impatience. Severus se décida à s'approcher de Potter et compagnie, et sans leur hurler dessus ce qui est en soi un exploit, et il leur dit :  
-Granger, vous vivez dans le monde moldu donc vous ne poser pas de problème,mais Weasley et Weasley, faites attention à ce que vous dites et faites, sinon c'est Potter qui prendra.  
-Mais c'est injuste professeur ! s'exclama Ginny.  
Le regard glacial que Severus lui lança lui coupa toute envie de discuter, et puis Harry ajouta à voix basse.  
-Laisse tomber Gin, si tu ne veux pas que toute sa colère passe sur toi, tais toi, et puis qu'est ce qu'il peut me faire, à part me tuer à la tâche en occulumancie ? Rien, donc t'inquiètes.  
-Okay.  
Severus ouvrit la porte et fit sortir ses enfants, Clément et Jade et Aline qui ne lui adressa pas un regard avant de sortir aussi. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Heaven en firent autant et Ron dit en s'adressant à la blonde.  
-Alors c'est toi la copine de Harry ?  
-Euh... Oui. rougit la jeune femme, gênée.  
Harry passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de la rassurer alors que Ginny disait.  
-On ne va pas te manger tu sais, c'est juste qu'Harry, célibataire de puis Merlin...  
Harry lui fit un signe grossier de la main ce qui fait rire Ginny mais qui provoqua une claque derrière la tête à Harry et une réprimande d'Heaven :  
-Les petits sont juste là ! Hors de question qu'ils reproduisent tes bêtises !  
-Pardon chérie.  
-Et ne te moques pas de moi !  
-Je n'oserais jamais.  
-Arrêtes ça tout de suite.  
-Okay, okay.  
-Vous êtes troooop mignons tous les deux ! s'exclama Ginny.  
Heaven rougit un peu plus et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui accentua sa rougeur, il le faisait exprès cet imbécile, alors elle lui pinça les côtes.  
-Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Tu le sais très bien.  
-Mais non !  
-Je vais te croire...  
Elle soupira et il changea de sujet.  
-Mais au fait, ton père, il t'a répondu ?  
-Oui, il m'a dit que c'est d'accord, de toute manière puisqu'il n'est pas du tout présent pour moi il satisfait le moindre de mes désirs, et qu'il allait écrire la lettre à Dumbledore et une autre à ma mère pour qu'elle soit prévenue, et puisque le mois d'août est son mois de vacances il veut bien que je reste avec toi ici, à condition que j'aille chez ma mère le 28, c'est l'anniversaire de Clem et mon père sait que les anniversaires tiennent à cœur à ma mère.  
-Okay, c'est super !  
-Euh... On peut nous expliquer ? demanda Ron.  
-Oh, oui, en fait, Heaven est rentrée dans l'Ordre et elle va intégrer Poudlard dès la rentrée.  
-Ben tu dois être content Ry, ta petite chérie reste avec toi.  
-Ben, oui et non, parce que c'est cool que tu restes Heavy je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu aurais été plus en sécurité en France, surtout que ton père peut aisément te protéger, alors que moi.  
-Mon père, mon père, mon père. soupira la blonde. Il a de l'argent, un poste très haut placé...  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !  
-Mais il fait quoi ton père au juste ? interrogea Hermione.  
-C'est le Ministre de la Magie français.  
-Wahou ! La classe ! s'exclama Ron alors que sa sœur et sa petite amie étaient bouche-bée.  
-Je trouve pas moi, de toute manière c'est juste le temps d'un mandat.  
-Mais quand même, le Ministre de la Magie... C'était comme si t'étais la fille de Fudge.  
-Non merci, mon père est bien plus beau que ça, et moins stupide.  
-En même temps, c'est pas compliqué. dit Harry avant que lui et ses amis n'éclatent de rire.  
Gabrielle, en les entendant rire, se retourna et demanda :  
-Qu'est ce qui est drôle au point que je doive supporter vos rire de hyènes ?  
-Rien, je dis juste que mon père et bien plus beau et bien moins stupide que Fudge.  
-Ah ouais c'est vrai qu'il est beau ton père.  
-T'es pas censée être amoureuse du blond là, Drago ?  
Un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage de la blondinette avant qu'elle ne dise.  
-Si, mais... Qu'il soit Mangemort me reste un peu en travers de la gorge.  
-Il est Mangemort ! s'écrièrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny en coeur.  
-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore l'autre jour, il est dans l'Ordre, mais ça doit rester secret.  
-Okay.  
Il continuèrent le chemin vers la piscine en discutant de sujets plus variés tels que le Quidditch pour les Wealsey et Harry et les cours, et toutes autres choses du style pour Hermione et Heaven.

OoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés, avaient payé et s'étaient préparés. Ils se rejoignirent tous, enfin, Aline et ses neveux, Severus et ses filles et les ados ensemble. Les plus jeunes, Severus, Harry et Ron avaient des maillots de bain plutôt simple-et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent compte que leur professeur n'étaient pas trop mal sans ses immondes robes noires- alors que du coté des filles, ils étaient plus originaux ; Hermione avait un deux pièces à brettelles marin avec simplement les brettelles, la culotte et un flot sur le haut de couleur rouge, Aline avait aussi un deux pièce au couleurs tropicale, Ginny avait un maillot de bain rouge flamboyant mais se dégradant jusqu'au rose orangé et Heaven avait un deux pièce blanc avec des touches de bleu très clair et les brettelles en bleu très clair également, un maillot qui allait étrangement bien avec son prénom. Donc, ces trois petits groupes entrèrent dans la piscine. Gabrielle, Clément et Jade se ruèrent au toboggan où Aline les surveilla tandis que Severus veillait sur Angéline dans le bassin pour enfants et que le groupe d'ados s'approchait du grand bassin. Quand ils y furent, Harry regarda sa petite amie avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon, se plaça derrière elle, et la poussa dans la basin ! Elle fit un magnifique vol plané jusqu'à faire un gros choc au niveau de l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle vit les 4 autres qui riaient, enfin, Harry était presque écroulé de rire.  
-Harry Potter tu vas me le payer !  
-Mais bien sûr. dit le brun avant de faire un beau plongeon dans la piscine.  
Il arriva juste à coté d'elle et elle appuya fortement sur ses épaule pour le faire couler, ce qu'elle arriva à faire. Lorsqu'il fut sous l'eau, elle s'assit sur ses épaule ce qui fit qu'il eut un peu de mal à remonter. Une fois immergé, il essaya de faire basculer Heaven mais elle tenait bon. A un moment, elle eut pitié de lui et descendit de ses épaules pour aller l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps là, les 3 autres étaient entrés dans l'eau, plus en douceur, et se livraient à une bataille d'eau, c'est à dire que les filles étaient contre Ron qui ne se débrouillait pas vraiment bien, alors Harry lui porta secours tandis qu'Heaven rejoignait Hermione et Ginny. Oui, ils avaient 5 ans d'âge mental, et alors ? Ils ont le droit de se détendre un peu. Et ils se détendaient bien. Quand ils se décidèrent à arrêter ce jeu, Heaven proposa :  
-Ca vous dit une course ?  
-Ouais, mais on va t'exploser ma chérie, sans vouloir t'offenser.  
-Ah tu crois ça ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. dit la blonde avec un regard de défi.  
Les deux amoureux se défièrent du regard avant d'aller se placer au bord de la piscine pour leur course à laquelle les autres se joignirent. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de partir. Hermione se fit rapidement distancer, étant moins sportive que les autres, puis vint le tour de Ron, ensuite de Ginny et il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Heaven qui étaient à peu près au même niveau. Mais Harry fut prit de surprise quand Heaven accéléra d'un coup, le dépassant et arrivant de l'autre coté de la piscine. Il la rejoignit essouflé, et elle lui dit :  
-Je croyais que vous alliez m'exploser ?  
-Je ne me doutait pas que tu me battrais, tu es toute menue, une petite chose fragile.  
-Ben merci ! Mais j'ai fait 5 ans de natation.  
-Tout s'explique.  
-Mais bien sur, avoue juste que tu es vexé dans ton ego qu'une fille te batte.  
-N'importe quoi.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de rejoindre les Wealsey et Hermione. Un peu plus loin, Aline se décida à aller nager un peu, après tout Clem s'occupait bien de sa sœur, donc elle pouvait les laisser se débrouiller. Elle plongea dans la piscine et se détendit dans l'eau fraîche. De l'autre coté, son mari l'observait tout en surveillant Angéline et songeait qu'il devrait vraiment aller lui parler, elle lui manquait, sa femme lui manquait. Ironique puisqu'il était loin d'elle dix mois dans l'année, mais être auprès d'elle en sachant qu'ils étaient disputés et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras ou même parler avec elle, c'était bien pire que cela. Il s'approcha de sa cadette et lui dit :  
-Ma princesse, tu veux bien aller un peu avec Heaven ?  
-Oui, mais eyye est où ?  
-Je t'emmène  
Il s'approcha d'Angéline et la prit dans ses bras avant de marcher jusqu'au bassin où était Heaven et l'appela pour qu'elle vienne, ce qu'elle fit.  
-Peux tu t'occuper d'Angie quelques minutes ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Heaven tendit les bras et porta Angéline. Ensuite, Severus alla au bassin dans lequel Aline était et s'approcha lentement d'elle, par derrière pour ne pas se faire congédier. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il dit, la faisant sursauter.  
-Pardonne moi, je t'en prie.  
Elle se retourna et lui dit :  
-Ca ne devait pas se reproduire.  
-Je sais, je suis désolé Aline, je te jure que plus jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi.  
-Comment puis-je en être certaine ?  
-Je me suis emporté, je sais, et je m'en veux à point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, ça me tue de penser que tu as pleuré à cause de moi, Aline je t'en prie, excuses moi.  
-Tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais.  
-Je te le jure sur nos filles.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans la piscine. Elle l'embrassa sous l'eau, mais le baiser ne dura pas puisqu'il fallait bien respirer et qu'ils durent remonter à la surface. Il la serra contre lui en la regardant comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde-et elle l'était à ses yeux, à égalité avec leurs filles- ce qui la fit rougir comme une gamine ce qu'elle trouvait complètement débile. Automatiquement, et comme souvent en ce moment, sa main glissa sur son ventre et Severus remarqua ce geste, comme il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois et que c'était une chose qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques années auparavant, 12 et 5 ans plus exactement. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui demanda :  
-Aline, serais tu enceinte ?  
Elle sursauta à cette demande subite et inattendue, mais en même temps, elle fut plutôt contente que son mari ait remarqué ces petits mimiques, même si à ses yeux, la seule chose qui avait changé, c'était cette manie qu'elle a de toucher son ventre. Elle répondit.  
-Pourquoi dis tu cela ?  
-Tu es ma femme Aline, il y a des choses que je peux repérer, surtout après que tu fut enceinte deux fois; tu poses souvent ta main sur ton ventre, tu manges plus de sucré le matin parce que le salé à cette heure là te donne la nausée, tu dors sur le dos, tu es plus caline qu'en temps normal, et tu maternes Potter -chose que tu ne pouvais faire pendant tes précédentes grossesses, mais Drago faisait l'affaire.  
Elle sourit; maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'elle faisait toutes ces choses, puis elle lui dit :  
-Et bien, je ne pensait pas te l'apprendre comme ça, et surtout que tu le devines, mais oui, je suis enceinte Severus, on va avoir un bébé.  
Elle vit son visage s'éclairer et il la serra plus étroitement contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec tout son amour, se fichant bien qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une piscine blindée de monde. A un autre endroit du bassin, le groupe d'ado avait assisté, de loin, à cette discussion, et Harry était content que Rogue se soit excusé, parce qu'Aline en souffrait trop pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Heaven dit :  
-Mon oncle n'est pas tant un imbécile que ça au final.  
-Mouais, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais c'est bien qu'il ai ravalé sa fierté mal placée.  
-Effectivement, mais il faut que j'aille m'excuser aussi.  
-Pourquoi ? T'as rien fais toi.  
-Ben, j'ai pas été vraiment sympa avec lui après qu'il se soit disputé avec ma tante, et je lui ai dit que ma mère avait raison quand elle dit qu'il ne mérite pas ma tante, ce que je n'aurais jamais dut faire.  
-Tu es vraiment un ange Heavy, ces mots il les a mérités.  
-Quand même, c'est mon oncle, et il ne m'a rien fait à moi, c'est juste avec toi que c'est une ordure, et tu dois bien avouer que, leurs disputes mises à part, il est un très bon mari pour ma tante.  
-C'est vrai, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point faire un compliment à Rogue me fait mal.  
Heaven eut un petit rire, puis elle dit.  
-Ah, ils viennent, je vais leur ramener Angie. Tu te tiens bien à moi Angéline, d'accord ?  
-D'accord. dit la brunette en s'agrippant à sa cousine.  
Heaven avança doucement dan l'eau jusqu'à rejoindre son oncle et sa tante qui prit Angie dans ses bras. Heavy se tourna vers l'homme et dit :  
-Excusez moi pour ce que j'ai put vous dire hier et aujourd'hui.  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Pour moi si, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être irrespectueuse envers des adultes.  
-Si tu savais comment sont Potter et compagnie, tu ne te croirais pas irrespectueuse du tout.  
-Pour Harry et Ron je vous croit, mais Hermione et Ginny non, je ne les connais pas beaucoup, mais du peu que je sais, Hermione ne serait pas incorrecte envers un professeur, et Ginny a trop peur de vous je crois.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Rogue et Aline lui donna un coup de coude.  
-Ne sois pas fier d'effrayer tes élèves !  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher; on a une réputation de tyran ou on ne l'a pas.  
Aline soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne put réprimer un sourire, sourire qui se fana quand elle se souvint que cette réputation de tyran, son mari l'avait à Poudlard et qu'il y retournerait dans un peu plus de deux semaines, et qu'elle allait encore vivre sa grossesse et accoucher toute seule, et si cela la dérangeait, ce n'était pas que vis à vis d'elle, mais aussi, et plus particulièrement de Severus, parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette situation; il aimait son travail, mais ne pas vivre avec elle et les filles lui pesait, elle le savait. Il dut remarquer son expression changeante puisqu'il dit :  
-Aline, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pense à... Non rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
-Ce n'est rien de grave ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non.  
-Tant mieux.

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, l'après midi piscine était terminée, Angie s'était endormie dès son dîner terminé et Gabrielle, Jade et Clément n'en était pas loin non plus, ce qui fit qu'à 21 heures, tous étaient dans leurs chambre, même les deux ados qui discutaient ensembles, et Aline était allongée contre le torse de Severus qui la massait. A un moment, il lui murmura :  
-Alors, qu'avais tu toute à l'heure à la piscine ?  
-Et bien... Je pensais au bébé, et enfin, je... Je sais que tu m'en veux.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi diable t'en voudrais-je ?  
-Parce que je t'ai menti, je t'ai dis que j'avais prit ma potion alors que c'était faux et que je suis tombée enceinte sans que tu ne le veuilles.  
-Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout enfin ! Aline on va avoir un bébé c'est merveilleux !  
-Mais tu ne vas pas l'élever, et je sais que ça t'énerves.  
-C'est dur, certes, mais bon, les filles m'aiment quand même, même si je ne passe pas l'année avec elle. Je ne t'en veux pas Aline je te jure que je ne t'en veux peu.  
Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrases à quelques centimètres du cou d'Aline et il l'embrassa juste après, la faisant frissonner. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corp d'Aline et dans les minutes qui suivirent, il s'excusa pour toutes ses fautes, jura tout ce qu'il avait à jurer, et lui montra combien il l'aimait.

* * *

Voila, voila, un petit chapitre avec la réconciliation de Severus et Aline. Dites moi si ça vous a plut !


	14. Episode 12

Bonjour, bonjour,

Publications : **Mardi** , **Jeudi** et **Samedi si avis**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Épisode 12.

…

A la veille de la fin des vacances, au matin, chez les Rogue.

Severus était déjà tout habillé alors qu'il n'était que 8h30 et il avait avalé un café en vitesse. Pourquoi cet empressement ? Parce qu'il devait aller à Poudlard, comme tous les ans, pour régler les dernières choses qu'il y avait à régler, et surtout, rencontrer le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui, il l'espérait pour sa fille, serait compétant, et, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, aussi compétant que Lupin l'avait été. Il avait rendez vous à 9 heures, mais il avait une réputation à tenir, c'est à dire qu'il devait arriver avant tout le monde pour critiquer, petit jeu qu'il faisait tous les ans et qui ne dérangeait personne. Il embrassa rapidement Aline avant de transplaner à Poudlard, car Dumbledore levait toujours les barrières pour ce jour, afin que les professeurs arrivent plus rapidement. Il arriva effectivement le premier devant la Grande Salle, là où ils se réunissaient, et fut vite rejoint par Dumbledore.

-Albus.

-Bonjour Severus, comment vas tu ?

-Moins bien que si Potter n'avais pas passé l'été chez moi.

-Il ne t'a pas dérangé au moins ?

-Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

-Bien.

-Qui avez vous trouvé pour le poste de professeur de Défense.

-Quelqu'un que tu connais bien.

-Ca ne m'aide pas.

-Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Vous me faites peur, Albus.

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur voyons.

Sauf que le sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore disait le contraire. Rapidement, tous les autres professeurs arrivèrent et il ne manqua plus que le nouveau professeur de DCFM, qui était en retard puisque ce n'est qu'à 9h05 qu'il arriva, et Severus le connaissait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien; cheveux noirs ondulés, yeux gris : Sirius Black, dans toute sa splendeur.

-Black...

-Rogue.

-C'est toi que Dumbledore a engagé ?!

-Et oui.

-Après Lupin, c'est au tour de Black d'entrer en scène. marmonna Severus. Heureusement que Potter n'est plus là pour rejoindre la clique.

Ok, il avait été salaud de dire ça devant Black, mais il le méritait ce con, et la lueur de tristesse que Severus vit passer dans les yeux de l'ex-Gryffondor ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, allons y.

Les professeurs obéirent et rapidement, Dumbledore commença à parler.

-Bien, donc commençons par régler la questions des Préfets-en-Préfets; je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que ce soit Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malefoy, nos deux plus brillants élèves.

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent, sauf Severus qui dit.

-Moi je ne le suis pas.

-Je ne vois pas qui vous pouvez proposer d'autre Severus.

-C'est normal, Minerva, nous n'avons pas encore parlé du cas de cette élève.

-Cette élève ? Répéta McGonagall.

-Oui, nous recevons une nouvelle élève cette année, elle entre directement en 7ème année et nous viens de Beauxbâtons, Miss Heaven Klein.

-Klein ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

-Elle est la fille du Ministre de la Magie français.

Un ''Oh'' général se fit entendre dans l'assemblée et Flitwick demanda :

-Mais si cette jeune fille est la fille du Ministre français, pourquoi vient elle à Poudlard.

-En grande partie pour des raisons personnelles, mais aussi parce qu'elle veut prendre part à la lutte, pour des raisons personnelles également.

-Et comment savez vous cela, Severus.

-Car cette jeune femme à passé la moitié de son été chez moi.

-Tu joues les baby-sitter Rogue. Lança Sirius à voix basse, mais assez fort pour que Severus l'entende.

Severus qui d'ailleurs le fusilla du regard.

-Il faut bien, puisque c'est chez moi que ton filleul est envoyé et non chez toi.

-Sirius. Severus. prévint Dumbledore.

Sur un dernier regard noir, les deux hommes se turent. Cette fois, c'est Chourave qui demanda :

-Et pourquoi a t-elle passé l'été chez vous ?

-Puisque c'est ma nièce.

Une grande partie des professeurs étaient étonnés; en effets, seuls Dumbledore, Sirius et McGonagall savait que Severus avait une vie de famille en dehors de Poudlard.

-Vous avez une nièce ?! s'étonna Bibine.

-Oui, je ne veux pas de questions. Revenons en aux Préfets-en-Chefs; je propose que Miss Klein soit Préfète à la place de Miss Granger.

-Mais c'est notre meilleur élément ! défendit McGonagall.

-Miss Klein est tout aussi brillante que Miss Granger.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, il est décidé depuis des années du fait que Miss Granger obtienne le poste de Préfète-en-Chef pour sa 7ème année.

-Il en va de même pour Miss Klein, elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion et je ne doute pas qu'elle soit aussi talentueuse que Miss Granger.

-Mais vous avez déjà décidé du fait que Mr Malefoy serait Préfèt-en-Chef.

-Alors trouvez un élève aussi apte à obtenir ce poste que lui, vous n'en trouverez pas. Si je propose que Miss Klein soit Préfète, c'est parce que je sais qu'elle le mérite tout autant que Miss Granger.

-Mais qu'avez vous donc pour qu'elle soit en mesure de mériter ce poste plus que Miss Granger.

-L'impartialité. C'est une chose que Miss Granger n'a pas. Minerva, imaginez une seconde que, comme souvent, Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy se retrouve à se battre, que va faire Miss Granger ? Les arrêter, certes, mais elle ne retirera pas de points à Potter, de même si il se promène en dehors des couloirs la nuit, alors que Miss Klein le fera.

-Qu'en savez vous ?

-Parce que c'est déjà arrivé cet été.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien, je jouait les baby-sitter pour Potter, vous le savez, et Malefoy est venu chez moi, et ces deux imbéciles en sont venus à battre. Miss Klein à défendu Malefoy et a grondé Potter alors qu'elle avait une bien bonne raison de faire le contraire.

-Et quelle est elle ?

-Je ne raconterais pas la vie privée de nos élèves, Minerva, ce n'est pas convenable.

-Alors Miss Klein n'a aucune raison d'avoir le poste de Préfète-en-Chef, surtout que personne sauf vous ne savez comment est cette jeune fille, ni si c'est résultats son suffisants.

-Ils le sont. Si vous voulez une preuve.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche -décidément il avait tout prévu- et le tendis à McGonagall.

-Ce sont les résultats de Miss Klein à ses BUSEs et ses résultats de l'an dernier, vous devez bien remarqué qu'elle n'obtient que des Optimal.

McGonagall ne savait plus quoi dire pour défendre son élève préférée, car il était vrai que cette Miss Klein était excellente.

-Je soutiens quand même que Miss Granger devrait obtenir ce poste, elle le mérite amplement.

-Heaven aussi.

-Vous voulez que cette jeune femme soit Préfète-en-Chef seulement car elle est votre nièce, vous venez bien de le prouver, et il en sera de même dans 7 ans, quand les Préfets-en-Chefs devront être choisit, vous plaiderez pour Gabrielle.

Severus remercia intérieurement Minerva d'avoir dit ''Gabrielle'' et non pas ''votre fille'', mais il répondit tout de même :

-Non, si elle ne le mérite pas, je ne le ferais pas, or, Heaven mérite ce poste, ses notes le prouvent.

-Mais nous ne savons rien de l'attitude de cette jeune femme.

-Albus, avez vous son dossier scolaire.

-Evidemment. dit Dumbledore en le faisant venir d'un ''accio''.

Il posa le dossier sur la table et McGonagall s'en saisit. Pendant qu'elle regardait, Severus dit :

-Vous observez bien qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher, aucun écart dans le comportement, pas une retenue, alors que Miss Granger a écopé de plus d'une retenue, donc par le fait Heaven est mieux placée pour le poste qu'elle.

McGonagall soupira, cette fois, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à dire, c'était vrai qu'Hermione avait été en retenue plus d'une fois, alors que Miss Klein, jamais.

-Alors Minerva, qu'avez vous à dire contre Miss Klein cette fois ?

-Rien du tout, mais je ne suis pas la seule à décider.

-Mais vous êtes la seule à vous être opposée au fait que Miss Klein soit Préfète dès le début, alors si quelqu'un d'autre est contre cela, qu'il me le dise, j'ai les arguments pour le contrer.

Personne ne dit rien.

-Je conclut de votre silence que la nom de la Préfète-en-Chef à changé ?

-Mais les élèves, comment vont ils le prendre, ils ne la connaissent même pas, alors que Miss Granger, si. Intervint Flitwick. Et il ne faut pas oublier que deux élèves de la même maison ne peuvent être Préfets-en-Chefs tous les deux, or, nous ne savons pas dans quelle maison sera envoyée cette élève.

-Elle ne le sera pas à Serpentard, c'est une certitude, elle n'en a pas du tout le caractère, bien au contraire.

-Mais si elle y est tout de même envoyée ?

-Et bien si le Choixpeau Magique est un peu rouillé et qu'il l'envoie là bas, je ne m'oppose en rien à ce que Miss Granger obtienne le poste, mais seulement si Heaven n'a pas la possibilité de la garder.

La facilité avec laquelle il passait de ''Miss Klein'' à ''Heaven'' était déconcertante; on ne savait plus si il parlait de son élève ou de sa nièce.

-Bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, il en sera ainsi, Miss Klein sera Préfète-en-Chef à la seule condition qu'elle ne soit pas répartie à Serpentard.

Encore une fois, silence complet.

-Parfait. Maintenant, Severus, c'est à toi que je dois m'adresser.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Pompom a émit le souhait d'arrêter de travailler ici, alors je me demandait si Aline pourrait venir la replacer.

Aline ? Qui était cette Aline ? Telle était la question que se posait quasiment tous les professeurs de Poudlard à l'instant présent. Severus s'en moqua et répondit.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué, et elle ne pourra pas bien assumer ce rôle toute l'année.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Car elle est enceinte.

Sirius fallut tomber de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise ce qui fit ricaner Severus.

-Alors Black, on ne tient même plus assit.

-Tu...Tu... Aline...Elle...

-Très éloquent ! On est surpris ?

-Tu peux dire ça ! Toi... Toi tu as... Tu t'es...

-Je me suis ?

-Tu t'es reproduit 3 fois ! Trois fois par Merlin !

C'était certain, Severus allait tuer Black, maintenant tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait des enfants et une femme, super !

-Black tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire te la fermer ?!

-Oh c'est bon Servilus, tout le monde aurait finit par le savoir, ta gamine n'aurais pas sut tenir sa langue bien lontemps.

-Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas ta fille à toi, elle n'a pas tes gênes pourris et ton QI de Troll.

Sirius pouffa et certains professeurs se tournèrent vers Albus pour qu'il arrête les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une joute verbale, mais le directeur -qui s'amusait bien- n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire ça.

-Mes gênes sont pourris, vraiment ? Pourtant a Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas là pour, contrairement à toi.

-Ne te lance pas sur ce sujet Black.

-Et pourquoi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, MOI.

-Tu as quand même passé 12 ans à Azkaban, ce n'est pas brillant non plus sur le CV.

-CV ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est moldu, ton cerveau ne comprendra pas.

-Peu importe, revenons en à ta fille, elle aurait finit par tout dire, donc autant que les collègues soient prévenus, et puis, elle porte ton nom non ?

-Bien sûr que oui espèce de crétin, c'est ma fille, mais elle ne va pas rentrer à Poudlard sous le nom de Rogue.

-Alors comment ?

-Et bien elle aura le nom d'Aline, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus à cacher qu'elle est ma fille ce qui arrivera bien tôt si Aline vient travailler ici.

-Alors autant lui donner ton nom dès la rentrée.

-Pour que si elle n'est pas à Serpentard ses camarades la rejettent tout ça parce que c'est la fille de Rogue ? Non merci, je sais bien la réputation que j'ai auprès des élèves et je ne veux pas qu'elle en subisse les conséquences.

-Donc tu sais que tous tes élèves pensent que tu es la pire des ordure, sur terre pour leur en faire baver, mais tu ne change rien.

-Bien sur que non, je ne serais plus l'horrible chauve-souris tant redoutée des cachots de Poudlard sinon; déjà que Potter sait tout.

-Ca a dut lui faire la choc, le pauvre.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer mon ravissement quand je l'ai vu se décomposer lorsqu'il a entendu Angie m'appeler papa, un des meilleurs moment de ma vie.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te voir t'occuper de tes gamines, ça doit être quelque chose, et j'aimerais bien voir à quoi elles ressemblent aussi.

-Remballe ta mauvaise foi Black, elles ressemblent à Aline.

-Heureusement pour elles.

Cette fois, Dumbledore se décida à intervenir, sentant que la discussion allait mal finir si elle continuait sur ce chemin.

-Severus, Sirius, il suffit.

Les deux ennemis acquiescèrent, repoussant leur querelle à plus tard.

-Bon, donc, Severus, pourra tu en parler à Aline.

-Oui, mais il faudra que vous lui trouviez un remplaçant, au moins pour une semaine quand elle accouchera.

-Bien entendu.

-Mais au fait Seveurs, si j'ai bien comprit, votre fille entre à Poudlard cette année ? intervint Chourave.

-Une de mes filles, oui.

-Mais elle ne portera pas votre nom.

-Pour son bien à elle, non.

-Et comment se fera t-elle nommer alors ?

-Je ne vous le dirait pas, vous verrez bien demain. Et je sais que deux Gabrielle entre en première année cette année, donc si vous voulez savoir laquelle est ma fille, je peux vous dire qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, et que son nom d'emprunt et purement français.

-Blonde aux yeux bleus ? Et c'est votre fille ?

-Oui.

-Bien, cette parenthèse est terminée. Maintenant, occupons nous de Préfets...

...

Severus rentra chez lui aux alentours de midi, alors que tout le monde déjeunait. Il s'assit à table comme si de rien était, puis engagea la conversation.

-Aline, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

-Oui, quoi ?

-L'infirmière de Poudlard veut quitter son poste, et Dumbledore aimerait que je la remplace.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux éberlués.

-Moi ? A Poudlard ?

-Oui, je vais dire à Dumbledore que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Bien sûr que j'accepte de remplacer votre infirmière, j'ai les diplômes pour après tout, mais enfin, avec le bébé qui arrive.

-Tu auras une semaine de congé au moment venu, et tu pourras t'arranger avec Dumbledore pour qu'il te laisse la garder à l'infirmerie avec toi.

-Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, j'accepte, mais enfin, il faut que je présente ma démission à Ste Mangouste et mes patients...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir demain, tu as deux semaines, les élèves peuvent bien tenir deux semaines avant de se casser des chose ou de faire exploser des chaudrons.

En disant cela, il fixe Harry avec insistance.

-Hey ! Arrêtez de m'accuser à tord et à travers, je ne me blesse pas tant que ça.

Severus pouffa.

-Vous voulez rire ? Vous avez un abonnement à l'infirmerie Potter.

-C'est faux. Mais en même temps, maintenant, vu à quoi ressemble l'infirmière, je pourrais essayer de me blesser un peu plus.

Aline rit alors qu'Harry se prit deux claques derrière la tête, une de Severus, et une d'Heaven. Quand elle eut arrêté de rire, Aline dit:

-Mais enfin, avec Angie...

-Tu la prends à Poudlard avec toi, Dumbledore va rajouter une chambre pour elle dans mes appartements.

-D'accord. Ce poste arrive tellement bien, je vais enfin vivre une année complète avec toi, et non plus que 2 mois.

-Désolé.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser, j'ai l'habitude. Mais pour Gaby alors, elle peut garder ton nom, parce qu'il est hors de question que moi je reprenne mon nom de jeune fille.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Gabrielle prendra ton nom le temps que tu arrives, comme ça, peut importe sa maison, elle aura le temps de s'intégrer avant que tout le monde sache qu'elle est ma fille.

-Professeur ? intervint Harry.

-Quoi encore Potter ?

-Si Gabrielle va à Gryffondor, elle sera sous ma protection, je vous le promet, il est hors de question que les autres se comportent mal avec elle parce que vous êtes horribles avec eux.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais, merci Potter; si les élèves savent que vous la protégez, il ne lui feront rien, ils ont trop d'admiration pour vous, pitoyable.

-Et puis si elle va à Serpentard, ce qui m'étonnerais fort, elle sera encore plus protégée, avec Malefoy et puis, ils ne s'attaqueront pas à la fille de leur directeur de maison, sur ce plan là, tout ira bien pour elle, les serpents resterons dans leur trou.

-Vous avez de drôles d'expressions Potter, mais ce que vous dites est vrai.

-je ne dis pas que des imbécilités.

-Mais en grande partie quand même.

-Merci professeur, cela fait toujours plaisir.

-Oh mais de rien Potter. Vous êtes prêts pour la rentrée, tous les trois ?

-Ouai ! Je suis trop impatiente d'y être papa. s'exclama Gabrielle.

-Parfaitement, mais c'est bizarre de se dire que c'est la dernière année. dit Harry, approuvé par Heaven. Surtout pour toi Heavy, ta vas t'habituer à Poudlard pour le quitter en fin d'année.

-Hum, mais en tout cas, je serais avec toi. termina Heavy en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Severus ne se moqua même pas, il n'arrivait pas à se moquer d'Heaven et Harry, il trouvait leur amour qui était arrivé tellement spontanément si beau, et si semblable à l'amour qu'il porte à celle qui aujourd'hui porte son nom.

...

Voila, voila, on finit sur une petite touche romantique, j'adore ça, et ce que j'adore encore plus, c'est que dans ce chapitre Sirius est dans la plaaaaaaaaace ! Ah je l'aime Sirius, mais moins que ce que j'aime Sev et encore moins que ce que j'aime Dray, et encore moins que ce que je vous aime vous mes petits sorcier (ouais je vous fait des déclarations d'amour comme ça faut pas chercher mdr).


	15. Episode 13

Bonjour, bonjour,

Je publie sur cette histoire même si vous ne m'avez pas laissé de review ( :'-( ) parce que je ne veux pas la laisser incomplète.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. épisode 13

...

Le lendemain, salle de Potion.

Gabrielle avait cours avec son père pour sa toute première heure, et elle était bien impatiente d'y être. Elle arriva la première devant la salle, après un coup d'oeil tactique à son père à la Grande Salle pour qu'ils se rejoignent ici, et elle vit qu'il l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour Gabrielle, mais ne crie pas si fort, ça raisonne dans les cachots et je ne veux pas qu'un élève puisse entendre.

-Désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Comment se passe ton intégration à Gryffondor ?

-Plutôt bien, ils ont tous compris que j'étais la petite protégée d'Harry.

-Tant mieux. Mais j'ai vu que tu n'a pas regardé Drago une seule fois hier, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui, il m'énerve. Il se comporte comme un... Comme un immonde connard avec Harry et les autres ! Alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait !

-C'est comme ça à Poudlard.

-Parce que tu es d'accord avec lui en plus !

-Arrête de crier Gabrielle ! Ici on a des ''réputations" à tenir, et c'est clair que ça ne te plairas pas, mais c'est comme ça ma chérie.

-Et bien je n'aime pas du tout ça alors. Je veux que Dray soit comme d'habitude.

-C'est pas possible ça, il ne peut pas être gentil avec toi comme il l'est en temps normal, il peut être correct, plutôt sympa, mais pas aussi gentil.

Gabrielle soupira et son père passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein, plus et pas de la manière que tu le devrais.

Gaby acquiesça, honteuse.

-Tu sais Gaby, tu n'a pas à rougir, je sais bien que t'es amoureuse de lui.

-Et ça te déranges pas, 'fin, c'est Drake et il a 7 ans de plus.

-SI ça me dérange, mais je n'y peut rien.

-De toute manière, c'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec Dray un jour, il aime les belles filles, les Sang Pur, alors que moi...

-Mais tu es belle ma puce, tu ressemble énormément à ta mère, et pour le Sang, je ne pense pas que ce soit si important que ça.

-Pour Dray ? Bien sûr que si !

Severus soupira, c'était vrai, mais il savait que si son filleul tombait amoureux, Née-Moldu, Sang-Mêlé ou Sang Pur, ça n'aurait pas d'importance, mais il se garderait bien de le dire à Gabrielle, si elle connaissait assez bien le blond, elle le saurait, et au fond de lui il savait qu'elle le savait. Il lui dit :

-Tu pourras venir me parler plus tard, tes camarades arrivent.

-Hum.

La blondinette se recula et attendit que les autres arrivent, ce qui ne fut pas bien long. Severus les fit entrer d'un ''Entrez'' glacial et les laissa s'asseoir à leur guise. Ensuite il fit l'appel et commença à interroger des élèves, en débutant par :

-Miss Duchêne, pouvez vous me dire où puis-je trouver un bézoard ?

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre professeur.

-Bien, Mr Greentown, au lieu de gribouiller, dites moi quelle est la différence entre le Napel est le Tue-Loup ?

-Euh... répondit l'élève, John Greentown, un Gryffondor.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre camarade. Moins 5 points à Gryffondor. Quelqu'un peut répondre à la question que je vient de poser.

Seuls deux élèves levèrent la main, Gabrielle et Félicie McBride, une Serpendard.

-Miss MacBride.

-Il n'y a pas de différence professeur, c'est la même chose.

-Bien, 5 point à Serpentard.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Moi aussi j'ai donné une bonne réponse ! Et vous ne m'avez même pas ajouté de points.

-Ne haussez pas le ton Duchêne ! Je retire encore 5 points à Gryffondor, et vous serez en détention une heure avec moi ce soir même.

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche sous l'outrage et fusilla son père du regard avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, toujours en fixant son père qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement, dont elle se ficha bien. Il ne se concentra pus sur son effrontée de fille et reprit son cours. Au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves durent réaliser une potion toute simple -pour changer la couleur d'un objet- mais qui demandait quand même une certaine rigueur. Gabrielle se décida à défier son père et, lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle, fit ''accidentellement'' tomber son chaudron, chose qui colora l'éternelle robe noir de l'homme en une couleur rose parfois teintée de violet fort sympathique.

-Duchêne mais quelle empotée ! A votre âge vous ne savez pas correctement vous servir de vos 10 doigts c'est pas possible ça ! 20 points de moins à Gryffondor et je vous ajoute une heure de retenue ce soir !

Gabrielle trouva la punition parfaitement justifié et ne dit rien, sauf :

-Le rose vous va bien au teint professeur.

Les élèves pouffèrent et Severus fusilla Gabrielle du regard, avant de lui retirer de nouveau des points.

...

Le midi, Grande Salle.

-Alors Gaby, cette première journée de cours ? demanda Harry.

-Ben... Mon père m'a retiré 35 points et m'a collée deux heures mais à part ça parfait.

-Deux heures ! Pourquoi deux heures ?

-J'ai un peu fait ma rebelle, et je l'ai provoqué.

-Mauvaise idée, même en étant sa fille, mais t'as fait quoi au juste ?

-On faisait une potion pour changer des trucs de couleur et je l'ai renversée sur lui, il s'est retrouvé avec la robe rose et violette pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Harry éclata de rire.

-J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça !

-Moi aussi. intervinrent Ginny, Ron et Hermione avant de suivre Harry dans son fou rire.

...

Le soir même, Salle de Potion.

Gabrielle venait d'arriver pour sa retenu et son père l'accueillit glacial.

-Duchêne, lavez moi les chaudrons là bas, sans magie, donnez moi votre baguette.

La blondinette regarda étrangement son père : Duchêne ? Et il la vouvoyait ?

-Papa pour...

-Professeur Rogue !

-Mais pap...

-Professeur Rogue je vous ai dit ! Êtes vous donc sourde ?!

Gabrielle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, elle avait juste voulu rigoler toute à l'heure, et apparemment son père l'avait très mal prit. Elle ravala lesdites larmes et se dirigea vers la fond de la classe, où se trouvaient les chaudron qu'elle avait à nettoyer. Elle se mit au travail, le regard rendu flou par les larmes qui l'emplissaient. A un moment, elle renifla et Severus eut une forte envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle lui avait manqué de respect, elle devait en assumer les conséquences. Quand les deux heures furent passées, Severus dit :

-Vous pouvez y aller Duchêne, et ne vous avisez plus de vous jouer de moi, ou les punitions seront bien pire que quelques chaudrons à récurer.

-Hum.

-Plus poliment que ça.

-Oui, professeur Rogue. termina la blondinette avant de s'en aller.

Severus avait eut mal au coeur en voyant les yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille, mais il ne devait pas lâcher maintenant sinon il perdait définitivement toute crédibilité. Gabrielle se rendit très vite aux appartements de Préfets en Chef pour parler à sa cousine. Elle y arriva bien vite et entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Heaven remarqua ses yeux rouges.

-Ma Gaby tu as pleuré ?

-Hum.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père, pendant la colle il a fait comme si... Comme si j'étais que son élève et... Quand je l'ai appelé papa il m'a dit que c'était ''Professeur Rogue''.

-Il en a prit pour son ego tout à l'heure Gaby, il doit encore être vexé.

-Mais c'est pas une raison enfin !

-Tu l'as ridiculisé devant toute une classe alors qu'il a une réputation de tyran, ça ne lui a pas plut c'est tout, ça va lui passer.

-Mais même. soupira Gaby en se remettant à pleurer.

Heaven vint la prendre dans ses bras et la consola comme elle le put durant de longues minutes avant qu'elles n'entendent des bruits étranges venaient de la chambre d'en face, des bruit qui ressemblaient fortement à des gémissements, et pas des gémissements innocents, surtout que la voix de Drago n'était pas la seule à retentir, on entendait une fille. Gabrielle comprit aisément l'occupation de son cousin et cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses sanglots.

-Calme toi Gaby, c'est rien, chut.

-C'est... C'est rien ! Mais en fin Heavy c'est comme si... Avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble... T'avais entendu Harry coucher avec une fille... Ca aurait été rien ?!

-Non, mais pleure pas Gabrielle, pas à cause de lui.

-Mais je l'aime Heavy !

-Je sais Gaby, je sais, mais arrête de pleurer, allez, chut. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta tour, comme ça...

-Je ne l'entendrais plus, bonne idée, merci Heaven.

-De rien, allez, vient petite Gabrielle.

Gabrielle essuya ses larmes et sourit à Heaven.

...

Le lendemain matin, avant les cours, Gabrielle se rendit dans la classe de son père, où elle espérait le trouver, et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez. lui répondit une voix glaciale.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il soit là et pénétra dans la pièce. Il leva la tête vers elle et soupira alors qu'elle disait.

-Bonjour papa.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Te parler.

-De quoi.

-J'veux m'excuser, pour hier.

-Développez.

-Pardon de m'être fichue de toi, mais il faut dire que j'avais raison et que tu est injuste pour la distribution des points.

Il soupira.

-Excuses acceptées. Et pour les points, je le sais très bien, mais je fais comme ça depuis des années alors si ça change parce que tu arrives, c'est bizarre, et ça restera comme ça tout le temps que les autres ne connaitrons pas notre véritable lien, d'accord.

-Hum.

Gabrielle s'approcha de son père et entoura son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-T'aime papa.

-Moi aussi ma fille, moi aussi.

...

Une semaine plus tard, Grande Salle.

Les portes arrières de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves virent un belle femme blonde entrer en tenant la main d'une petite fille brune. Un sourire illumina le visage de Gabrielle quand elle reconnut sa mère et Harry sourit chaleureusement à la femme tandis que Severus tentait de rester neutre même si il était tiraillé par l'envie d'aller prendre sa femme dans ses bras et de porter sa petite Angie. Les élèves, eux, étaient complètement perdus : Qui était cette femme ? Et que faisait elle avec un enfant à Poudlard ? Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-Je vois à vos air intrigués que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, je vais vous expliquer : cette femme est la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard, elle vient remplacer Mme Pomfresh qui comme vous le savez, ne travaille plus ici. J'espère que vous lui ferez un accueil chaleureux.

A la table des Serpentard, Blaise Zabini dit :

-Ah ben c'est sur qu'on va lui faire un accueil chaleureux à c'canon, hein Drake, j'crois que je vais me blesser souvent.

-Ta gueule Zabini.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça c'est tout. Maintenant la ferme et écoute.

-Okay, okay.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Aline.

-Te présentes tu, ou souhaites tu que je m'en charge.

-Je vais le faire. elle regarda les élèves en souriant. Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, je suis la nouvelle infirmière, je m'appelle Aline, Aline Rogue.

-Rogue ? répétèrent les élèves, de plus en plus troublés.

Le silence plana, Aline souriant sans pour autant expliquer le pourquoi du comment. C'est alors que la voix de Severus s'éleva, confirmant les pensées des élèves.

-Oui, Rogue comme le professeur Rogue.

Les yeux de tous ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore s'écarquillèrent et même les collègues de Severus étaient très surpris. Un élève très discret de Poufsouffle lâcha :

-Putain Rogue à une femme et une gosse.

-Presque exact Frager. commenta Severus, amusé en regardant Gabrielle.

-Il n'a pas qu'une fille. dit la blonde en se levant. Il en a deux.

Cette fois, c'est Gabrielle qu'ils regardèrent bizarrement.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je dis la vérité, Severus Rogue à deux filles, dont une qui s'appelle Gabrielle et qui est en 1ère année à Poudlard, uns blonde aux yeux bleus par ailleurs, une fille qui n'utilise pas son vrai nom depuis la rentrée...

-...Et une fille à laquelle vous n'avez pas intérêt de toucher. ajouta Harry en se levant à son tour, prenant la main de sa ''petite-soeur'' (et maintenant je mets plus les '' ça me gave)

Bon, les pauvres étudiants de Poudlard allaient décéder; par Merlin Rogue avait deux enfants ! DEUX ! Et très adorables en plus. Ensuite, les regard convergèrent en direction d'Aline.

-Tout ce qui viens de vous être dit est vrai. Je suis bien la femme de votre professeur et l'enfant que j'ai avec moi et Gabrielle sont nos filles. Et vous n'avez pas à me regarder comme si j'avais trois tête, je ne suis pas un monstre. sourit Aline avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de son mari, qui prit un malin plaisir à l'embrasser devant les élèves.

Elle le frappa sur le bras.

-J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses pour le plaisir, et pas pour énerver tes élèves.

-Mais j'avais tout de même très envie de t'embrasser. il se pencha à son oreille. Et bien plus que ça d'ailleurs, mais il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu.

Aline rougit et le frappa encore une fois.

-Arrête ça.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il en laissant son souffle trainer dans son cou.

-Ca ! Je te préviens que si tu continues tu ne feras rien de ce que tu as envie de faire Severus Rogue !

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser.

-Non tu ne peux plus t'amuser.

-Papa, tu me prends sur tes zenoux ? intervint la petite Angie en tirant le bs de a robe de son père.

-Bien sûr viens ma puce.

Il tendit les bras et porta Angie, sous les regard bien plus que choqués des élèves.

...

Après le repas, quand Gabrielle sortit de la Grande Salle, elle fut assaillit de questions.

-T'es vraiment la fille de Rogue ?

-La nouvelle infirmière s'est foutue de nous ?

-Rogue est réellement marié avec l'infirmière ?

-Et la gamine c'est vraiment la soeur ?

-Et l'infirmière ta mère ?

-Alors pour vous répondre : Oui, non, oui, oui et oui.

-Mais ta mère elle était médicomage à Ste Mangouste, non ?

C'était Judy, une première année de Gryffondor très timide, qui avait demandé ça. Gabrielle se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-Oui, comment sait tu cela ?

-Elle était en charge de ma petite soeur, Léna Falkons, tu lui demandera si elle s'en souvient.

Gabrielle réfléchit une petite minute ''Léna Falkons..." ce nom lui disait quelque chose, et elle se souvint que sa mère en avait parlé avec son père. Elle s'adressa à Judy.

-Désolée pour ta soeur.

-C'pas ta faute. dit Judy avant de s'en aller.

Harry regarda Gabrielle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a eut sa soeur ?

-Elle avait une maladie grave et très rare, et ma amère n'a pas réussit à la soigner. En général, les cas dont j'entends parler, c'est quand me mère n'arrive pas à soigner des enfants parce qu'elle est triste et qu'elle en parle avec mon père.

-Oh, d'accord.

...

Aux cahots, dans les appartements de Severus (et Aline et Angie, donc)

Ils avaient couché Angie et se retrouvaient donc seuls dans leur chambre. Ils étaient déjà assis dans le lit et Aline avait sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Aline ?

-Hum.

-J'ai été désagréable avec Gaby l'autre jour, et je me doute qu'elle va t'en parler.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, elle a voulu me tester en cours je crois, sauf qu'elle a poussé les bornes n peu trop loin et que je l'ai collée, deux heures. Et quand elle est venue dans à sa colle...

-Tu as été méchant ou indifférent envers elle à cause de ton sale caractère et de ta fierté.

-Tu devines tout.

-Quelle mauvaise femme ferrais-je sinon.

Severus lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Ca ne fais qu'une semaine.

-Une semaine c'est énorme. dit il en faisant dévier ses lèvres vers celles d'Aline et s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Moi ou le sexe ?

-Mais toi imbécile. répondit il en souriant malgré lui. Mais je dois avouer que le sexe...

Aline éclata de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. Elle était vraiment belle, et elle était à lui, et ça il allait lui prouver dans les minutes à venir.

...

Le lendemain soir, infirmerie.

Gabrielle avait rejoint sa mère juste après les cours.

-Bonjour maman !

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas... Angie pas touche ! s'exclama Aline en voyant Angéline qui s'approchait du stock de potion.

La petite colla bien vite son bras contre son corps et alla sagement s'asseoir sur un lit.

-Et donc, disais-je, comment vas tu ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Aline, soucieuse.

-Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de mal a accepter le comportement de Drago ici, et on s'est mutuellement dit des mots qui blessent, je ne sais pas quoi faire; j l'aime vraiment mais en même temps, il a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu, et pas qu'à moi. Et puis si je vais le voir il va m'envoyer bouler.

-Alors il faut attendre que lui vienne te parler.

-Mais si il ne vient pas ?

-C'est une autre problème, mais ton cousin n'est pas idiot, et il t'aime beaucoup, il doit aussi être un peu triste au fond de lui.

-Hum, mais il est bien trop fier pour me parler.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Il est venu me demander ce matin si il pourrait me parler plus tard, c'est peut être à propos de ça.

-Hum.

-Il doit venir à 18 heures, mais... Il va être 18 heures !

Elles entendirent des pas dans le couloir et Aline montra une porte à sa fille.

-Vas dans cette pièce, comme ça tu entendra tout ce qu'il me dit.

-Ouai.

Gabrielle obéis et attendit. Quelques secondes à peine après, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et :

-Bonsoir Aline.

-Bnsoir Drago. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui... En fait... C'est à propos de Gaby.

-Tu peux développer ?

-Et ben, elle n'apprécie pas vraiment pas la manière dont je me comporte ici, et j'ai été un vrai connard avec elle.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu veux qu'elle arrête de te faire la tête -parce que vu comment elle te regarde pendant les repas ou évite de te regarder justement, c'est clair qu'elle fait la tête.

-Je sais bien, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a le doux caractère de Severus et je ne compte pas vraiment me prendre une gifle en allant la voir.

-Et elle elle a peur que tu l'envoies paître, vous devriez peut être vous parler. dit Aline en ouvrant d'un coup de baguette la porte derrière laquelle se cachait Gabrielle.

-Ga... Gabrielle ? Tu m'as entendu ?

-Non je suis devenu sourde dans la nuit crétin, bien sûr que oui que je t'ai entendu ! Et pour ton information je ne me serais jamais aventuré à te giflé, j'ai trop peur des représailles pour ça.

-Et ça se dit Gryffondor.

-Mais je suis une Gryffondor !

-Hé, hé, du calme. intervint Aline.

-Je suis parfaitement calme. dit Gabrielle avant de se retourner vers son cousin. Tu n'as donc rien à me dire.

-D'solé.

-Quoi ?

-Désolé.

-Désolé qui ?

-Désolé moucheronne.

-Et ne m'appelle pas moucheronne !

-C'est tellement plaisant de t'entendre encore et toujours me crier dessus pour ça alors que je continue inlassablement de le faire.

-Espèce de crétin.

-Mais donc, tu me pardonnes ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Gabrielle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

* * *

Voila, voila, prochain chapitre : la guerre (je ne sais pas écrire de scène de bataille donc ça va être nul est court, mais bon)


	16. Episode 14

Bonjour, bonjour,

Et bien, ça faisait longtemps que vous n'avez pas donné de review sur cette histoire, et je ne vous félicite pas ! Alors n'oubliez pas d'aoubliez pas de reviewer si vous voulez la suite.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Épisode 14

OoOoOoO

 _Fin octobre, Poudlard, Chambre d'Heaven._  
Harry s'éveilla en sentant le corps chaud et à peine vêtu d'Heaven. Il se sourit en se remémorant les événements de la veille au soir ; il avait rejoint sa belle blonde une fois les garçons de son dortoir endormis (Ron dormant comme un bébé en ronflant, Seamus marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête et la poitrine de Dean se soulevant régulièrement) et là... Ils s'étaient laissés emportés par leur désir et avaient fait l'amour, pour la première fois.

Alors en se réveillant, Harry était heureux, le soleil se reflétait sur les cheveux blond d'Heavy et elle était toute blottie contre lui. Il la sentit bouger et la regarda ouvrir ses yeux, encore embrumés par le sommeil.

Elle sourit.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour bel ange, bien dormi.

-Mieux que jamais.

Elle s'étira et se serra -si c'était possible- encore plus contre Harry.

-T'aime Ry.

-T'aime aussi. Répondit il en jouant avec quelques mèches de sa petite amie.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de finalement se lever, pour aller déjeuner, on avait beau être samedi, ils avaient faim, alors ils se vêtirent rapidement et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, main dans la main.

Les élèves avaient très rapidement compris que la jolie nièce des Rogue était la petite copine d'Harry Potter et que si ils ne tenaient pas à subir la jalousie du brun, ils ne devaient pas se risquer à faire des avances à la blonde.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, ils avaient toujours leurs sourires euphoriques et un peu niais au visage et ce fut un détail que Gabrielle,Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne manquèrent pas de remarquer quand ils s'assirent. Ron dit :

-Tu n'as pas dormi au dortoir cette nuit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

-En effet.

-Vous avez enfin couché ensemble ? demanda Gabrielle qui avait retrouvé tout son peps quand elle s'était réconciliée avec son cousin.

Les deux adolescent rougirent comme pas permit et la blondinette en conclut que oui.

-Vous en avez mit du temps.

-Gaby, ça ne fait que 3 mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Et ben 3 mois c'est énorme !

-Si tu le dis.

Harry et Heaven commencèrent à manger, sauf qu'au beau milieu du repas, Harry plaqua sa main sur son front et se mit à hurler, basculant de sa chaise. Tous les regard convergèrent vers lui et Heaven, apeurée, se jeta à ses côtés.

-Harry ?! Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

En voyant qu'Hermione le regardait aussi, il s'adressa à elle du mieux qu'il le put à cause de la douleur lancinant qu'il ressentait.

-Mione... Préviens... Voldemort... Arrive...

Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent des exclamation de peur et Hermione se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

-Il... Il arrive ! Voldemort est à Poudlard !

Les élèves se mirent à paniquer mais Dumbledore les calma.

-Que les Préfets ramènent tous les élèves de la 1ère à la 6ème année dans leurs salles communes, et qu'ils n'en sortent sous aucun prétexte. Les autres élèves peuvent se joindre à la lutte si ils le souhaitent.

Il regarda ses professeurs :

-Prévenez l'Ordre, nous aurons besoin de renforts.

C'est alors que Severus et Aline se fixèrent, se souvenant d'un détail :

-ANGIE !

Ils sortirent en trombe de la Grande Salle, et jamais Gabrielle n'avait vu son père aussi paniqué qu'en l'instant présent. Severus et Aline coururent dans le château à perdre haleine à la recherche de leur cadette, et quand ils la virent enfin, la rage s'empara de Severus : son bébé, sa petite Angie était durement tenue par Bellatrix Lestrange qui les regardait arriver avec un sourire malsain au visage. Severus pointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Ôtes. Tes. Sales. Pattes. De. Ma. Fille. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oh, c'est ta fille, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça petite.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Severus avec son sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon, puis elle vit dévier sa baguette vers la petite toute tremblante et sanglotante à coté d'elle qui prononçait désespérément les noms de ses parents.

-Endoloris !

Angie reçut le sort de plein fouet et se mit à crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Aline était tétanisée et Severus bouillonnait de rage. Il lança rapidement un sort à Bellatrix pour qu'elle cesse celui sur sa fille, ce qui fonctionna et Angie s'écroula au sol, évanouie sous le coup de la douleur. Son père serra les dents et s'attaqua à la sorcière qui avait osé toucher à sa fille. Les sorts commencèrent à s'enchaîner entre eux deux alors qu'Aline avait courut récupérer Angie et tentait de la faire se réveiller, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Elle n'entendait plus son mari ce battre avec Lestrange, elle n'entendait plus les Mangemorts, membres de l'Ordre et élèves qui arrivaient, elle n'entendait plus rien, sauf les faibles battements du cœur de sa fille qui ralentissaient de plus en plus. Et elle n'entendit pas non plus le Doloris jeté vers elle qui la toucha aux yeux. Elle sentit une douleur intense dans cette partie de son corps et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'inconscience l'emporte, à cause du surplus d'émotions et de la douleur.

Heaven qui avait vu ça, courut jusqu'à sa tante et sa cousine et réussit grâce à un sort à les ramener à l'intérieur. Elle alla les emmener à l'infirmerie et les allongea dans des lits, ne sachant que faire, avant de retourner dans le parc ou la bataille faisait rage. Elle entendit un cris strident en y arrivant et vit la femme que son oncle combattait s'écrouler au sol, du sang coulant à flot de son corps. Elle grimaça à cette vue mais un sort venant de derrière elle la ramena à la réalité et elle dut combattre comme elle le pouvait le Mangemort en face d'elle, sans même pouvoir voir comment se débrouillait Harry.

Harry qui d'ailleurs était face à personne d'autre que Voldemort et qui n'était clairement pas avantagé, il n'arrivait à placer presque aucun sort défensif et ne parlons même pas des offensifs, si il arrivait à envoyer ne serais ce qu'un Expelliarmus au mage noir, ce serait très bien, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à s'essouffler et Voldemort en avait sérieusement marre de ne pas arriver à toucher ce sale morveux de Potter.

Partout dans le part, des sorts fusaient et des corps tombaient, autant du côté des Mangemorts que de celui de la Lumière.

Harry réussit néanmoins à toucher Voldemort avec un sort et il en fut bien satisfait, sauf que le mage noir se libéra bien vite de l'emprise de son sort et ils recommencèrent à se battre. Ils lancèrent un sort parfaitement en même temps et les deux éclairs de leur sort s'affrontèrent longuement, l'un gagnant du terrain mais vite rattrapé par l'autre. Sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi, son sort réussit à repousser celui de Voldemort et il le frappa en plaine poitrine. Le Survivant vit son ennemi vaciller, sa peau devenant livide et Harry en profita pour lui jeter un dernier sort, un sort qui achèverait définitivement le règne du Lord qui se vida de son sang, sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard : la mort pitoyable d'un homme tout aussi pitoyable.

Harry ne put même pas voir la bataille se stopper puisqu'à cause des nombreux sorts du mage noir et de toute l'énergie dont il a dut faire preuve, il tomba à genoux et sombra dans l'inconscient. Les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver embarquèrent les Mangemorts, mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Drago, Dumbledore se plaça devant lui.

-Vous n'emmènerez pas ce jeune homme.

-Il est un des leurs.

-Il est un des notre. Votre devoir est d'enfermer les coupables, pas les innocents, et Mr Malefoy est innocent, je peux vous certifier qu'il est du côté du Survivant. Vous pouvez même le soumettre au Véritasérum, n'est ce pas Mr Malefoy ?

-Parfaitement.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, mais pour cela je dois l'emmener au Ministère.

-Pas besoin, il y en a ici. Accio Véritasérum.

Un petit flacon arriva quelques minutes après et Dumbledore le tendis à l'Auror.

-Disposez en comme vous le désirez.

L'homme prit le flacon et l'analysa, méfiant, mais il dut bien reconnaître que c'était du Véritasérum et ordonna.

-Buvez Malefoy.

Drago obéis et but les quelques gouttes que lui donna l'homme avant de subir son interrogatoire.

-Mr Malefoy, êtes vous Mangemort.

-J'ai la Marque.

-Mais étiez vous du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui durant cette guerre ?

-Non.

-Comment cela est il possible ?

-J'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je devais faire comme si de rien était.

-Avez vous déjà utilisé l'un des Impardonnables ?

-L'Avada Kedavra.

L'Auror, sourit, satisfait.

-Voyez vous cela, professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous connaissez les méthodes de Voldemort, il y a été contraint.

-Et bien nous allons lui demander. Pourquoi avez vous utilisé ce sort ?

-Je devais faire mes preuves auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour cela j'ai dut torturé une femme. J'ai utilisé l'Avada Kedavra pour abréger ses souffrances.

-Vous voyez Monsieur, j'ai raison.

-Il n'empêche que c'est interdit, et qui vous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas.

-Je me porte garant de Mr Malefoy. Et si il le faut j'irais rendre visite au Ministre, mais il est hors de questions que vous enfermiez ce jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, il doit être jugé.

-Vous avez les réponses à toutes vos questions, vous ne l'emmenerez pas.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, professeur Dumbledore.

Drago se tourna vers le directeur.

-Laissez professeur, laissez cet Auror m'emmener, et laissez moi être jugé.

-Mr Malefoy...

-Laissez professeur, si je dois aller en prison, j'irai.

-Vous êtes bien brave Mr Malefoy. Termina Dumbledore en laissant l'Auror partir avec Drago.

OoOoOoO

Les blessés avaient étés amenés à l'infirmerie et c'était panique à bord, Aline étant toujours inconsciente. Heaven avait essayé de soigner comme elle le pouvait, mais elle était préoccupée par son petit ami, étendu dans un lit et inconscient alors que Severus en était au même point, il devait soigner ses élèves et les autres personnes blessées mais voir sa fille et sa femme étendues dans les lits de l'infirmerie n'aidait pas.

Dans la Tour Gryffondor, Gabrielle se rongeait les sang, plus inquiète que jamais et Ginny tentait de la calmer.

-Ca ne sert à rien de tourner en rond, on a pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à nouvel, tu ne peux qu'attendre.

-Mais enfin Ginny ! Ma mère, mon père ! Ils sont peut être morts à l'heure qu'il est !

-Mais il vont peut être bien alors calme toi !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je comprends, mais tu dois te calmer.

Gabrielle soupira en se jetant dans un sofa. C'est alors qu'Hermione entra.

-Voldemort est vaincu.

Une exclamation de joie générale retentit mais Hermione vint briser le moment.

-Mais beaucoup d'entre nous on été blessés, voir morts. Nous avons besoin de renforts à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière est indisposée et nous sommes trop peu pour arriver à nous débrouiller.

-L'infirmière est QUOI ? S'exclama Gabrielle en sautant de son sofa.

-Gabrielle, ta... Ta mère a reçut un Doloris, elle est inconsciente, et ta sœur aussi.

-Angie mais elle n'a que 5 ans ! S'écria Gabrielle en sortant le plus vite possible, des larmes montant à ses yeux.

-Hermione, dit Ginny, Ron ? Harry ?

-Ron va bien, mais Harry est très affaiblit. Termina Hermione. Je dois retourner aider.

Et elle s'en alla, bientôt suivie de nombre d'élèves. Quand Gabrielle entra dans l'infirmerie, en trombe, elle s'approcha de son père :

-Où elles sont ?! Maman et Angie !

-Dans les lits au fond. Répondit Severus d'une voix éteinte et le visage défait.

Gabrielle n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi, il avait toujours l'air fort, il lui avait toujours parut fort, et là, il était vraiment très mal. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car elle courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Elle se jeta sur sa sœur et la serra fort contre elle.

-Mon Angie, ma petite Angie, réveille toi vite mon bébé, je t'en prit Angie réveille toi, je t'en prit.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à pleurer en serrant la fillette contre elle.

-T'en prie Angie... Reveille toi...

Gabrielle sentit une main sur son épaule et la voix de son père :

-Ca ne sert à rien Gaby, elle se réveilla quand elle le pourra, le Doloris en plus d'être extrêmement douloureux est aussi un concentré de magie à l'état pur, et pour l'organisme d'une petite fille de 5 ans dont la magie n'est pas encore développée, c'est dur à encaisser, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre, d'accord ?

-Hum.

Gabrielle sera un peu moins sa sœur contre elle avant de la rallonger doucement et de se diriger vers sa mère cette fois. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se blottie contre elle.

-Toi aussi réveilles toi vite maman.

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, la plupart des élèves à soigner l'étaient -c'est à dire qu'en fait il ne restait qu'Harry, Angéline et Aline, et Heaven, Severus et Gabrielle qui veillait sur eux.

Heaven était à coté d'Harry et lui caressait doucement les cheveux alors que Severus était assis à coté de sa femme et que Gaby ne lâchait pas sa sœur.

Aline ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien, rien du tout, du noir, seulement du noir, pas la moindre couleur, pas la moindre lumière, et pourtant ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et une voix rassurante et familière lui dire :

-Calme toi Aline, n'aie pas peur, je suis là.

-Severus, je ne vois rien... Je ne vois rien...

La voix d'Aline se brisa quand elle crut comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et la voix de son mari vint approuver ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, des larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.

-Je ne verrais jamais le bébé.

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Voila, voila, je m'aime vraiment pour cette fin vous savez ? Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir d'Angie. Dites moi si ça vous a plut !

A partir du prochain épisode, l'histoire se sépare en deux, Bad et Happy End, je commencerai par celle que vous préférez, alors dites moi !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	17. Episode 15 Bad End

Bonjour, bonjour,

Et bien, ça faisait longtemps que vous n'avez pas donné de review sur cette histoire, et je ne vous félicite pas ! Alors n'oubliez pas d'aoubliez pas de reviewer si vous voulez la suite.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Épisode 15 (partie ''Bad End'')

OoOoOoO

 _-Je ne verrais jamais le bébé._  
 _Et elle éclata en sanglots._

OoOoOoO

-Non, ne pleure pas Aline, tu le verras le bébé.  
-Mais co... Comment ?  
-Le sort que tu as reçut à endommagé ta rétine, mais nous sommes dans le monde magique, avec des sorts et des potions en un an tu pourras revoir, pas aussi parfaitement qu'avant et même des lunettes n'y changerons rien, mais tu verras, les formes seront moins nettes et les couleurs moins vives mas tu verras, progressivement mais tu verras, je te jure que tu verras.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Aline tu es médecin, tu dois le savoir.  
-Je suis pédiatromage à la base, donc non, mais enfin, dans combien de temps est ce que je commencerais à revoir ?  
-Et bien, tu verras des formes floues sans détails et très peu colorées au bout de deux mois, et au fur et à mesure, ce sera de moins en moins flou et un peu plus coloré. Quand le bébé naîtra tu devrais voir assez bien les couleurs et les formes, même ça sera un peu flou.  
-D'accord, mais là, où est ce que tu es ?  
Il prit sa main et la leva, jusqu'à la poser sur son visage.  
-Je suis là. Et je le serrais toujours. Rajouta t-il a voix basse, même si elle l'entendit quand même.  
Cela la toucha énormément, bien sûr, elle le savait, mais l'entendre lui dire, et surtout quand elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien voir pendant des semaines.  
-Merci Severus.  
-Je le pense, réellement.  
Severus sentit une larme tomber sur sa main et demanda :  
-Pourquoi pleures tu ?  
-C'est ce que tu m'as dis, je sais, je suis ridicule, mais...  
-Non, tu n'es pas ridicule, vraiment pas.  
Elle sourit avant de demander :  
-Mais, où sont les filles ?  
-Et bien... Angie est toujours inconsciente et Gabrielle s'est endormie à coté d'elle.  
-Oh Merlin ma petite Angie.  
Les larmes revinrent au galop et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir.  
-Elle est toute petite, ça se remet vite normalement à cet âge là.  
-Elle a subit un Doloris, il faut lui laisser le temps, et ça ne fait que presque deux jours -parce que oui tu as passé deux jours dans le coma.  
-Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis médecin, et je sais comment c'est un coma pour un enfant qui a subit ce sort, j'en ai soigné plusieurs, et ils ne restent pas aussi longtemps dans le coma.  
-Ne sois pas pessimiste je t'en prie, je suis déjà assez angoissé comme ça.  
-Désolée, mais, quelle heure est il ?  
Il regarda sa montre.  
-Minuit et demi.  
-Merlin je te tiens réveillé à cet heure tu dois être épuisé !  
-J'ai déjà fait plus d'une nuit blanche.  
-Tu as dormi au moins la nuit dernière ?  
-Non.  
-Mais tu es complètement stupide ! Dormir c'est important pour la santé !  
-Surveiller ma femme quand je ne sais quand elle va se réveiller l'est plus.  
-Tu es stupide quand même. Viens dans ce lit et couche toi avec moi.  
Il soupira.  
-Tu n'es pas ma mère.  
-Non, mais ta femme, je dois tout de même prendre un minimum soin de toi, allez, viens te coucher. Dit elle en se décalant dans le lit. Il soupira à nouveau avant d'obéir quand même, après tout, il était vrai qu'il était fatigué. Il s'allongea dans le lit et elle se blottie contre lui.  
-T'aime.  
-Moi aussi. Dit Severus en enserrant sa taille.  
Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et sentit son odeur qu'il aimait tant avant de rejoindre Morphée.

OoOoOoO

Quand ils s'éveillèrent le lendemain matin, Severus embrassa sa femme avant de regarder le lit d'Angéline, où Gabrielle dormait toujours. Il sourit attendrit avant de dire à sa femme.  
-Gaby dort encore et la petite n'a pas l'air réveillée.  
Aline soupira.  
-C'est vraiment agaçant de ne rien voir, et en plus, je ne peux même pas travailler.  
-Ca on s'en contre fou ! Dumbledore trouvera une autre infirmière.  
-Hum, mais quand même.  
-Maman ?!  
C'était Gabrielle.  
-Oui ma chérie ?  
-Oh Merlin tu est réveillée. S'exclama Gaby en sautant sur le lit de sa mère et la serrant contre elle.  
-Oui je suis réveillée.  
-Gabrielle lâche ta mère veux tu, tu l'étouffes.  
-Pardon maman.  
Gabrielle déserra son étreinte jusqu'à se rasseoir en face de sa mère, qui dit :  
-Mais Severus, tu m'as parlé de sorts et potions cette nuit.  
-Ah, oui, attends.  
-Des sorts et des potions, pourquoi ? demanda Gabrielle.  
-Et bien en fait, ta mère à reçut un Doloris centralisé sur ses yeux, et ça a endommagé sa rétine ; présentement elle ne voit rien.  
-Oh Merlin.  
-Mais ça va passer.  
-Ouf.  
Aline sourit et tendit le bras pour caresser la joue de sa fille alors que Severus se levait, pour aller voir son autre fille ; elle était anormalement pale, beaucoup trop et cela l'inquiéta. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Angie : gelé, les joues d'Angie : gelées et sans leur couleur rosée habituelle. Ses lèvres non plus n'avaient plus leur couleur habituelle, elles étaient plutôt violacées, bleutées et c'est la qu'il se mit à vraiment paniquer. Il mit sa main au dessus de la bouche d'Angéline pour sentir son souffle, mais rien, il se dit qu'il était peut être juste trop loin alors il posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, mais elle ne se soulevait pas, et il n'entendait pas les battements du cœur de la petite.  
-Angie ! Angie non, Angie !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aline, subitement inquiète.  
-Angie ! Je, je ne sens pas son cœur.  
-Oh Merlin, viens m'aider !  
Aline se leva du lit et Severus la conduisit jusqu'à celui d'Angéline. Elle fit la même chose que son mari et remarqua exactement la même chose, c'est à dire qu'elle n'entendait pas le cœur d'Angéline, mais ses réflexes de médecins la poussèrent à prendre le pouls de sa fille, pouls qu'elle ne sentit pas non plus.  
-Oh mon dieu non c'est impossible. Souffla Aline alors que des larmes affluaient déjà à ses yeux.  
-Attends Aline, on ne peut pas être sur.  
-Mais enfin Severus JE NE SENS PAS SON POULS ! J'ai passé des années à prendre les pouls d'enfants je SAIS parfaitement où je dois le prendre et là je NE LE SENS PAS !  
Aline était au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle savait prendre un pouls et Angie n'en avait pas, ou plutôt n'en avait plus. Aline se laissa glisser contre le lit, des larmes plein les joues et ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots.  
-C'est pas possible... Angie... Ma petite fille...  
Gabrielle comprit et se mit à pleurer elle aussi alors que Severus se baissa pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras -même si il n'allait pas du tout mieux qu'elle. Mais il dut reprendre contenance et retint les sanglots dans sa voix en disant.  
-Je vais chercher Dumbledore, pour... Angéline.  
Aline ne put même pas acquiescer alors que Severus se relevait. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et monta au bureau de Dumbledore, défait. Il prononça le mot de passe, la voix lasse et entra dans le bureau comme un zombie. Le directeur s'en inquiéta et lui demanda :  
-Severus, qu'y a t-il ?  
-C'est... C'est Angéline, je ne supporterais pas de vous expliquer alors venez.  
Dumbledore s'inquiéta encore plus en se levant et suivit Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Gabrielle et Aline pleuraient toujours et le visage de Dumbledore se décomposa quand il s'approcha d'Angéline à cause de son apparence et du fait qu'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever. Il se tourna vers Severus qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes.  
-Severus est ce qu'elle est...  
-A vous de nous le dire... Mais...  
Il ne put continuer, sa voix s'était brisée. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit.  
-Mieux vaut que vous sortiez, tous.  
-NON ! Je veux rester avec elle... Avec ma petite fille. s'exclama Aline.  
-Vous allez vous faire du mal Aline.  
-J'aurais mal quand même ! Laissez moi rester avec elle.  
Dumbledore ne put résister, comment pouvait-il dire non à une mère qui voulait rester auprès de son enfant ?  
-D'accord, mais Gabrielle et Severus vous sortez.  
Severus marcha jusqu'à son ainée qui pleurait toujours et la porta -oui, elle avait 12 ans, mais présentement elle était juste une petite fille qui avait besoin d'être consolée- et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Angéline, et même si il pensait fortement que la petite avait succombé au sort, il se devait de vérifie, alors il prit sa baguette et jeta à la petite un sort qui eut l'effet d'une machine montrant les battements du cœur par des ''bip'' ''bip''. Sauf que le seul son qu'ils entendirent fut un très long bip, un bip qui prouva bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous : Angéline était morte.  
-Je suis désolé Aline.  
Et Aline éclata en sanglots à nouveau.  
-Ma fille, ma petite fille, mon bébé, Angie, non, c'est pas possible.  
Dumbledore ne savait que faire, alors il décida d'aller chercher Severus, ils auraient besoin du soutien l'un de l'autre pour supporter cette épreuve. Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, il vit Severus qui serrait très fort sa petite Gabrielle contre lui. L'homme remarqua l'expression désolée sur le visage du directeur et cela n'indiquait rien de bon.  
-Je suis désolé Severus.  
-Non. Souffla Severus avant de laisser enfin les barrières qui retenaient ses larmes tomber. Angie ma petite fille.

OoOoOoO

Heaven arriva à l'infirmerie quelques minutes avant et demanda en voyant son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine qui avait l'air d'aller plus mal et ayant des traces de larmes sur les joues et les yeux rouges.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est Angie... Elle a... Elle est... Elle ne se réveillera pas. réussit à dire Severus en luttant contre ses larmes.  
-Oh Merlin non. Souffla Heaven alors que ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle est si jeune.  
''Elle ET AIT jeune'' pensèrent les Rogue ce qui eut pour effet de les faire pleurer à nouveau.  
-Oh non, désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolée.  
-C'est pas toi... dit Aline en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
Heaven était venue voir Harry, mais elle n'en avait clairement plus l'envie, la seule famille qu'elle avait dans ce pays était détruite et elle ne pouvait y rester indifférente. Elle remarqua que le corps d'Angie était encore dans son lit et elle trouva ça très malsain, même si elle comprenait que son oncle et sa tante avaient besoin d'avoir leur petite fille auprès d'eux, même si ça ne faisait que leur faire du mal. Elle ne savait que faire, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'approcher du cadavre d'Angéline, mais elle réussit à parler à ce sujet.  
-Mais Angéline vous n'allez pas... La laisser là ?  
-Non... Dumbledore est d'accord pour... Préparer un enterrement... articula Severus la voix tremblante.  
Heaven ne préféra rien ajouta, sachant qu'il était bien trop dur pour eux de parler d'un enterrement pour leur petite fille.

OoOoOoO

Un mois plus tard, l'enterrement d'Angéline avait eut lieu et les Rogue ne s'en remettaient toujours pas. Mais c'est avec le décès de la petite Angie qu'Heaven s'était rendue compte de la ''solidartité'' et de la compréhension des élèves de Poudlard. Elle se souvint du lendemain du jour où ils avaient appris que la petite était décédée ; ils étaient tous, absolument tous, passé la journée en noir, respectant le deuil des Rogue. Aline en avait été plus que touchée et Severus aussi même si il ne l'avait pas vu, mais aussi pour la première fois elle avait vu sa tante et sa cousine en noir. Mais présentement, Heaven était à l'infirmerie, désespérée du réveil définitif de son petit ami qui ne venait pas. Et en plus elle avait demandé quelque chose à sa tante, une chose qui n'arrangeait pas son désespoir : elle était enceinte. Elle tenait la main d'Harry comme habituellement, et elle depuis quelques jours, ils ouvraient les yeux quelques minutes mais ce n'était quasiment rien. Et aujourd'hui il se réveilla une nouvelle fois. Il vit bien le sourire sur le visage de sa petite amie, mais il sentait aussi que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, rien qu'ouvrir les yeux lui était douloureux, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et il sentait son cœur qui ralentissant, alors, sachant que ce qu'Heaven redoutait aller arriver, il lui dit, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.  
-Adieu.

-Non ! Non ! s'exclama t-elle, la voix emplie de sanglots et des larmes sur les joues. Tu ne peux pas Harry, pas après tout ça ! Tu dois te battre ! Tu ne dois pas... Mourir...

-Je t'aime.

Il s'endormit dans son dernier sommeil, sa main dans celle de sa bien-aimée qui avait apprit un peu plus tôt qu'elle porte son enfant.

* * *

Voila, voilà, il est un peu déprimant cet épisode non ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la petite Angie ? Prochain chap, dernier de la bad end, l'épilogue.

(Je ne publierais pas le chap 15 de la bonne fin parce que c'est sensiblement le même que celui là, sauf qu'Angie n'est pas morte, et Harry non plus)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	18. Epilogue Bad End

Bonjour, bonjour,

Merci pour vos review au chapitre précédent, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer cet épilogue !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Epilogue, bad end.

OoOoOoO

 _10 ans plus tard_

On était à la in du mois d'octobre et Gabrielle, Drago et Heavy étaient invités chez les Rogue, comme souvent durant les vacances même si ce n'était pas souvent qu'Heaven venait en Angleterre, ce pays ayant le goût mélancolique de son amour perdu, mort pour sauver le monde. La sonnette retentit et Aline -qui avait retrouvé sa vue, même si elle ne voyait tout de même pas très bien ni les détails, ni les couleurs- alla ouvrir. Elle sourit en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

-Bonjour Heaven ! Bonjour Harry !

-Bonjour tata. Répondit Heaven alors que son fils saluait lui aussi Aline.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, elle a appelé son fils Harry, comme celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aime toujours. Vous trouvez peut être ça absurde, un amour de jeunesse qui dure aussi longtemps, mais Heavy aimait véritablement son petit ami.

Et il n'y a pas que le prénom de son fils qu'elle lui a donné en hommage à Harry Potter, il y a aussi ses deuxième prénoms, car son -leur- fils s'appelait Harry James Sirius Klein. Et oui, Klein, puisqu'il ne peut pas porter le nom de son père comme Heaven l'aurait pourtant voulu.

Elle reprit ses esprit et entra dans la maison. Elle alla faire la bise à son oncle, avec Harry, avant de demander :

-Gabrielle et Drago sont arrivés ?

-Non, tu es la première, et Drago m'a dit qu'il arriverait vers le milieu de repas, il n'avait je ne sais plus quoi à régler avec le Ministère, à cause de la prison.

-Ah d'accord, ça va être bizarre de le revoir, après 10 ans.

-Il a beaucoup changé, ce n'est clairement plus l'adolescent que tu as connu, la prison ça l'a beaucoup endurcit.

-Je m'en doute, mais il y est tout de même resté longtemps, pour un simple Avada, alors que, sans vouloir te blâmer, tu as dut en lancer bien plus que ça toi, Severus.

-En effet, mais Lucius Malefoy avait été tué, et le Ministère avait vraiment une dent contre ce nom, alors puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le père, ils ont prit de fils, il ont détruit un gamin qui était déjà brisé. Répondit Severus. Eve ! Eden ! Venez dire bonjour à votre cousine.

-Ouaaaaaaaais Heavy ! S'écria une voix qui descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Une tornade brune se jeta dans les bras d'Heaven.

-Bonjour Heavy ! Ca fait troooooop longtemps que t'es pas venue !

-Contente de te voir aussi Eve.

-Regarde j'ai perdu ma dent hier, et la fée elle m'a amené 5 Gallions, c'est cool hein ?

-Oui c'est cool.

Heaven caressa les cheveux de sa jeune cousine. Eve Angéline Rogue avait 6 ans et était brune aux yeux noirs.

Ses parents lui avait donné le nom de sa défunte sœur en deuxième prénom parce qu'ils n'auraient pas supporté de lui donner en prénom mais ils voulaient tout de même faire un petite hommage à leur ange partie trop tôt.

Le souvenirs d'Angéline planait toujours sur les Rogue, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas cesser d'y penser, quand Eve était petite, Aline avait éclaté en sanglot quand, par mégarde, elle l'avait appelée Angie.

Il y avait deux jours dans l'année durant lesquels tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux laisser les Rogue tranquille : le 18 septembre et le 29 octobre, l'anniversaire et l'anniversaire de mort d'Angie, et c'était comme ça tous les ans, depuis 10 ans. Heaven savait qu'aujourd'hui on était le 29 et que Severus et Aline prenaient sur eux pour recevoir chez eux, et elle trouvait ça franchement courageux, parce qu'elle, le 2 décembre, il ne faut pas l'approcher, mis à part Harry peut être.

Elle entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Heavy, ouh ouh, Heavy.

-Oh, désolé Eden, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-J'ai bien vu. Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Comment tu vas ?

-Ben bien et toi ?

-Ouais.

Eden avait 9 ans et était blond aux yeux noirs, c'était de lui dont Aline était enceinte pendant la guerre. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Aline, Heaven lui demanda :

-Où est Adam ?

-Dans son parc au salon, tu ne l'entends pas jeter ses jouets contre les barreaux ?

Heaven tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit que lui avait décrit sa tante.

-D'accord. Je peux aller le prendre ?

-Bien sûr. sourit Aline.

Heavy marcha jusqu'au salon et s'approcha du parc de son petit cousin, le dernier de la famille Rogue du haut de ses 6 mois. C'était le bébé de la famille et Heaven ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Il était brun aux yeux bleus océan. Elle tendit les bras et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonjour petit Adam.

-Agaaaa aaaaah.

La blonde sourit en berçant tout doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Elle adorait materner; après tout, son fils avait déjà 9 ans, et elle n'avait que lui, alors s'occuper des bébés des autres lui était plus que plaisant, c'était pourquoi elle travaillait dans une crèche en France, comme ça, elle était avec plein de bébés tout le temps et elle n'arrivait pas à broyer du noir avec toutes les petites bouilles adorables de ces enfants.

Elle continua de bercer le petit jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Elle dit à Aline qu'elle allait ouvrir et se rendit à la porte.

-Bonjour Gabrielle !

-Hello Heavy. Toujours célibataire ?

-Toujours. Il me l'avait dit dans sa lettre.

La lettre d'Harry. La fameuse lettre d'Harry. Une lettre qu'il lui avait écrite avant la guerre et sont Heaven connaissait chaque mot à force de la lire et la relire.

''Mon bel ange au nom de paradis,  
Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, de toutes les fibres de mon corps je t'aime.

Je sais que la guerre approche et je sais surtout que je n'y survivrais pas forcément, et d'ailleurs, si tu lis ça, c'est que je suis mort. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, même si tu le sera quand même, je te connais assez pour le dire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu désespères à cause de ça, à cause de moi, je ne mérite pas ça, vraiment pas, je suis Harry, juste Harry. Et Harry ne mérite pas qu'on soit triste pour lui.

En tout cas, si tu lis ça, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, donc je te demande une seule chose -même si tu n'es absolument pas obligée de m'écouter- ne te remet qu'avec un homme qui te mérite, et qui fera naître un sourire sur ton joli visage à chaque fois que tu le verras. C'est tout ce que je veux, que tu sois heureuse.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Harry Potter''

-Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit dans sa lettre, mais enfin, il est... Mort Heavy, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie.

-Non. Pas temps que je n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine, et personne n'est comme ça.

-Du dois l'oublier Heaven.

-L'oublier ?! Mais je ne PEUX PAS l'oublier Gabrielle ! Tu as put oublier Drago quand il était à Azbakan toi ?

-Voilà alors la ferme ! La seule différence entre ma situation et la tienne c'est que toi tu le vois encore, tu peux toujours espérer sortir avec, alors qu'Harry est MORT, DEFINITIVEMENT MORT ! Je ne le verrais plus JAMAIS !

Et Heavy éclata en sanglot.

C'était une des première fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et les prononcer les rendaient tellement réel que ça lui fit mal.

Gabrielle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, elle savait en plus qu'Harry était un sujet sensible pour sa cousine, comme Angie pour elle et ses parents, mais non, elle avait fait la conne !

-Je suis désolée Heavy, c'est débile ce que j'ai dit.

-Mort... Il est mort...

Aline, qui avait été alarmée par les cris d'Heaven, arriva.

-Heavy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry... Mort... Plus jamais... Je le verrais... Plus Jamais...

-Oh, Heaven. Dit Aline en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras. Chut, calme toi Heavy, calme toi.

-Plus jamais... Il est mort...

-Je sais Heaven, je sais.

-Comment tu fais tata ?

-Que je fais quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui... Pour nous recevoir chez toi... Angie...

-J'ai appris à souffrir en silence. Répondit simplement Aline alors qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer une larme de couler.

-Tu as beaucoup de courage.

-Je n'en ai aucun, je vis juste... Avec ça.

-Désolée... De t'en parler je veux dire... Je ne veux pas t'y faire penser.

-J'y pense à chaque seconde Heaven. Murmura Aline alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Gabrielle était plus que gênée, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère et sa cousine pleurent, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait plus qu'elles pleurent. Mais heureusement pour elle, Drago arriva à ce moment, et il remarqua les larmes d'Aline et les sanglots d'Heaven.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Aline se figea et essuya ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas que Drago la voit pleurer, mais c'était trop tard.

-Angie. Déduisit le blond. Et Potter.

Il regarda Heaven en disant ça, et la blonde acquiesça.

-Ah cet imbécile, même mort il continue à faire chier. Viens là.

Heaven sourit, Drago ne disait pas ça méchamment, juste pour la faire sourire.

Il avait ouvert les bras, attention qu'elle trouva étrange puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été très amis et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis 10 ans, mais Aline lui avait dit qu'il avait changé, alors elle alla dans ses bras et se sentit immédiatement réconforté, ça faisait tellement de bien d'être dans les bras d'un homme après 10 ans, et en plus Merlin qu'il sentait bon.

Elle resta quelques secondes contre lui avant de reculer.

-Merci... Drago.

-De rien. Bon, Aline, on peut rentrer parce que c'est pas tout, mais on est fin octobre et il fait froid.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Aline s'écarta et laissa les nouveaux arrivants. Les enfants saluèrent leur sœur mais furent un peu plus réticents auprès de Drago, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Aline leur expliqua.

-Il ne va pas vous manger, il est très gentil ne vous inquiétez pas.

C'est Eve qui eut le courage de s'approcher de Drago.

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Drago.

-Et t'es qui ?

-Le filleul de ton papa.

-Et pourquoi on t'as jamais vu avant ?

Drago se tourna vers Aline, lui demandant d'un regard si il devait le dire ou pas, et elle acquiesça.

-J'étais en prison.

-En prison ! Pourquoi ?!

-C'est compliqué.

-Ok. Mais t'es gentil quand même ?

-Oui, mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux demander à ta grande sœur.

-Gaby, c'est vrai qu'il est gentil ?

-Ca dépend. Mais oui, il est gentil, très même. Dit Gabrielle avant de s'approcher de Drago. Tu m'as mangé Drake, beaucoup trop.

Et elle lui sauta au cou. Il la serra fort contre lui.

-Ben moi j'étais tranquille sans toi moucheronne.

-La ferme, et arr...

-Arrête de m'appeler moucheronne ! Imita Drago. Non, en vrai tu m'as énormément manqué Gab', mais, c'est tellement bizarre... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu t'étais juste une gamine de 12 ans et là, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme de 22 ans. Jolie comme tu es tu dois avoir un copain, non ?

-J'en ai eut, mais rien de sérieux. Mais toi la vache, le changement est encore plus flagrant. Et t'as de la barbe maintenant.

Il la frappa derrière la tête, mais se moqua à son tour.

-Et toi t'as de la poitrine.

-Oh la ferme.  
Il éclata de rire et elle la suivit bien vite.

Il la regarda rire, la trouvant vraiment jolie, et ensuite, quand elle aussi s'arrêta de rire, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Ils restèrent longuement, comme ça, se regardant sans bouger, les joues de Gabrielle prenant une couleur rouge soutenue que Drago trouvait encore plus adorable. Drago qui approcha son visage de celui de la blonde qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer : Drago allait il vraiment faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire ? La réponse à sa question arriva quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle sentit les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle se faisait transporter par ce baiser tout simple, mais lorsque la langue de Drago s'insinua entre ses lèvres, elle perdit toute connexion nerveuse et se laissa aller dans ses bras, ses lèvres plaquées à celle de celui qu'elle aime depuis des années.

Il reserra encore plus ses bras autour de la taille de Gabrielle et elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, sous les regard de toutes les personnes présente dans la maison, chose dont ils ne se rendait pas bien compte à l'instant présent.

Lorsque finalement leur baiser prit fin, Gabrielle se rendit compte que son père avait tout vu, et Drago eut le même constat.

-Hey... Bonjour Severus.

Severus, qui gardait une expression neutre depuis que les deux jeunes gens le regardaient, sourit avant de dire :

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais Drago je te préviens que...

-Si je la fais souffrir j'aurais affaire à toi, mais crois moi ce n'est pas mon intention, en 10 ans à Azkaban, j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir crois moi, et si Gaby veut toujours de moi...

-Mais bien sur que je veux de toi crétin ! Je t'aime depuis des années et des années !

Drago sourit et Gaby posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Et je t'aime toujours.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et Aline sourit.

-C'est beau la jeunesse.

Severus enlaça sa taille et lui murmura.

-Tu es bien plus belle que ça.

-Merci.

-C'est la vérité. Je t'aime Aline.

-Moi aussi, et il en sera toujours ainsi.

-Peu importe ce que nous avons traversé et traverserons.

Ils sourirent et Aline posa sa tête sur son épaule, oui, leur relation avait connu des hauts, des bas, du bonheur, de la colère, des rires, des larmes mais surtout de l'amour, un amour inconditionnel et éternel, malgré les apparences, parce que ne l'oubliez pas, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

* * *

Voila, voilà, on fini sur une touche joyeuse, c'est bien pour une bad end, non ? Et je suis fière parce que j'ai réussit à caser le nom de l'histoire en temps que derniers mots, c'est mon délire, cherchez pas. Dites moi si ce petit épilogue vous a plut ! (je préviens que pour le Happy End, je n'écrirais que l'épilogue, puisque de le dernier chapitre et comme le dernier chapitre de cette fin, sauf que ni Harry ni Angie meurt, et je préviens d'avance qu'il y aura un long passage sur des ''souvenirs'' de Drago et Gaby parce que j'ai plein d'idées sur eux)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	19. Epilogue Happy End

Bonjour, bonjour,

Merci pour vos review au chapitre précédent, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer cet épilogue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Happy End, Epilogue.

OoOoOoO

10 ans plus tard.

On était à la mi-août et les familles Potter et Malefoy étaient invitées chez les Rogue pour les 6 ans de la petite Eve, avant dernière de la fratrie. La sonnette retentit et Aline ouvrit la porte sur les Potter.

-Bonjour vous 5 !

-Bonjour Aline.

-Bonjour tata.

La petite famille entra, et Aline remarqua.

-Chris n'est pas avec vous ?

-Il est en vacances chez Gabrielle.

-Ah, d'accord.

Chris-ou plutôt Christopher- Potter, brun aux yeux bleu presque translucides, était l'avant dernier du haut de ses 3 ans. Il avait un grand frère, Eléam, le portrait craché de son père âgé de 9 ans et une grande sœur, Eméralia, blonde aux yeux turquoise remplis de malice qui venait d'avoir 7 ans. Mais il avait aussi une petite sœur, Anaïs, jolie petite blonde aux yeux verts allant sur ses 2 ans.

Rapidement, les enfants Potter se dispersèrent pour aller jouer, Eléam avec Eden, Eméralia avec Eve et Anaïs rejoignit Adam dans son parc. Les parents, eux, allèrent saluer Severus avant qu'Aline ne retourna à la porte pour accueillir les Malefoy cette fois.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient Gabrielle et Drago, chacun avec un de leurs enfants dans les bras ; Drago portant Aries leur cadette âgée d'à peine 1 ans et Gaby berçant Calisto, l'aînée du haut de ses 2 ans.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour maman.

-Aline.

-Bonjour tata !

Aline leur sourit et les laissa entrer, non sans prendre sa petite fille des bras de Drago. Les Malefoy aussi saluèrent les personnes présente en bas, c'est à dire les parents Potter et Severus, puis Drago s'adressa à Harry.

-Potter, je hais ton fils.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'hier, quand je l'ai lavé, il a frotté fort sur ça *il découvrit sa manche gauche, montrant la Marque des Ténèbres* en me disant que ''Ben tonton le dessin il veut pas s'effacer''.

Harry pouffa et Heaven lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ce n'est pas drole ! Quand il sera en age de comprendre, TU lui expliquera pourquoi le dessin sur le bras de son oncle ne s'efface pas, ça t'apprendras à rire.

-Oh, c'est bon Heavy, c'est rien.

-Non c'est pas rien ! La Marque c'est lié à Voldemort et Voldemort et lié à la guerre ! Je dois te rappeler que tu as bien faillit mourir pendant la guerre ?!

-Désolé. Dit Harry en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout penser à la guerre, parce c'est vrai qu'il avait bien faillit y passer. Entre temps, Aline était partie à la cuisine et Drago, lui, était parti dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs plus précisément, ceux qui lui rappelait qu'avec Gabrielle, rien n'était jamais de tout repos...

«Flash Back

Durant la 7ème année de Gaby, juste au retour des vacances de Noël.

Gabrielle marchait distraitement jusqu'à la salle de DCFM où elle aurait cours avec Drago tout en contemplant l'alliance qu'elle avait a doigt depuis quelques jours. Elle marchait avec sont amie Sara Stevens qui lui dit :

-Et ben dit donc, c'est pas du toc qu'il t'a acheté Malefoy.

-Oh non, de l'or pur.

-Et un diamant, quelle chance tu as.

-Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il a dit que si, après tout, on ne se marie qu'une fois.

-Alors tu es vraiment mariée avec le beau professeur Malefoy, fantasme de nombre de 6ème et 7ème année.

-Oui, et bien il est à moi, et de toute manière leurs fantasmes n'arriveront jamais à la cheville de la réalité.

-T... Toi et Malefoy vous avez déjà...

-Couché ensemble ? Ben oui, enfin Sara, on s'est mariés, tu connais le concept de nuit de noce ?

-Oh. Mais avant ça, vous aviez déjà...

-Non, au départ ce n'était pas voulu que je sois encore vierge au mariage, mais puisqu'on s'est mariés tôt ben... Ca c'est fait comme ça.

-C'est tellement romantique !

-Dray est pas vraiment romantique, attentionné mais pas romantique.

-C'est déjà ça, mais j'arrive vraiment pas à m'imaginer Malefoy avec attentionné, comme tu le dis.

-Et pourtant.

-Mais enfin, maintenant que vous êtes mariés, tout le monde va savoir que vous êtes ensemble.

-Il serait temps, c'est agaçant toutes ces filles qui le reluquent.

-Ben en même temps, c'est un dieu ton mec.

-Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que c'est le mien.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles arrivaient à la salle de cours. Drago attendait ses élèves devant et il fit un petit sourire à Gaby avant de l'embrasser quand elle fut devant lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de dire, en entrelaçant les doigts de sa main gauche à ceux de Drago.

-Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

-Toi aussi, mais tu peux toujours me rejoindre.

-Je voulais pas te déranger. Rougit Gabrielle en baissant la tête, légèrement honteuse.

-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Gaby. Dit il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, mais se recula bien vite en entendant les autres élèves arriver. Drago fit rapidement entrer sa classe et les élèves s'assirent comme à leur habitude.

Il commença à donner son cours mais vit bien vite que Gabrielle ne suivait pas, absorbée par son alliance.

-Miss Rogue, à quoi pensez vous qui soit plus important que le cours dont je vous dispense ?

-Mais je pense à vous professeur, tout le temps.

-Oui, et bien je préférerais que vous suiviez mon cours Miss Rogue.

-Appelez moi Malefoy, je m'appelle Malefoy.

Les élèves étaient bouche bée, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, et encore moins mariés. Drago répondit :

-Non.

-Non ? Et pourquoi non ?

-Parce que. Nous en resterons à Rogue.

-Très bien. dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie et retira la bague qui faisait d'elle sa femme. Elle l'a posa sur la table, se leva, et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière et des larmes sur les joues.

Elle se ficha complètement de la voix de Drago qui disait.

-Rogue, 30 points de moins à Gryffondor.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre l'infirmerie ; elle avait besoin de parler à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Aline lui demanda :

-Gabrielle que fais tu ici, tu n'as pas cours ?

-Si, mais je suis partie.

-Pourq... Mais tu pleures ?!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Drago ne veux pas m'appeler Malefoy en cours. Pourquoi m'a t-il épouser si c'est pour continuer à utiliser mon nom de jeune fille ?

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

-Mais oui !

-Mais ma chérie ce n'est rien de ça.

-Quelle mauvaise foi maman ! Quand tu est venue travailler ici tu a gardé Rogue comme nom au lieu d'utiliser Duchêne malgré ce que cela engendrait, donc tu n'as rien à me dire.

Aline soupira, c'était vrai, et elle comprenait sa fille ; elle était heureuse de porter son nom et voulait le montrer à tout le monde.

-Ne pleures pas pas pour ça chérie, de toute manière tes autres professeurs devraient accepter de t'appeler par ton nom, donc c'est pas grave.

-Hum.

OoOoOoO

Le midi, pendant le repas.

Drago s'affala à coté de Severus qui lui demanda :

-Pourquoi cet élan de grâce digne d'un troll des montagnes ?

-Aha, aha, aha, je suis mort de rire. Et pour ton information ta fille me fait la gueule.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas l'appeler Malefoy en cours.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben oui c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai déjà pas grand chose de crédibilité auprès de mes élèves alors si je laisse le privé interférer avec le professionnel, c'est foutu.

-Ce n'est plus une question de crédibilité là, Gaby a mon doux caractère et est aussi bornée qu'Aline, alors si elle est triste elle est capable de faire des choses qu'elle regrettera par la suite, alors fait attention.

-Des choses qu'elle regrettera par la suite ? Comme ?

-Comme Aline qui a bien faillit me quitter quand elle était enceinte de Gabrielle.

-Elle a fait ça ?!

-Oui, alors fait attention à Gaby, ok ?

-Ok. Mais je ne céderais pas. Ca restera Rogue jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Severus soupira.

-Je t'aurais prévenu.

-Je sais. Mais elle est quand même assez impulsive la petite, elle a laissé ça sur sa table. Dit Drago en sortant l'alliance de Gaby de sa poche.

-Ah oui, impulsive.

-Très. Soupira Drago en rangeant la bague.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes buté sur ton idée de l'appeler Rogue.

-Parce qu'en cours elle reste une simple élève, et je ne dois pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une élève.

-Aussi têtu qu'elle.

-Et j'assume. En plus j'ai encore cours avec ma chère et tendre cet après midi.

-Elle a beaucoup trop d'heures de Défense, et pas assez de Potion.

-Elle veux être Auror, donc la Défense est plus importante que les Potions, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Oui, et bien qu'elle veuille être Auror ne me plaît pas non plus.

-Papa poule. Se moqua le blond.

-Tu verras quand t'auras des enfants.

-Ben techniquement, si j'ai des enfants, c'est avec ta fille, je ne savais pas que tu voulais être grand-père.

-La ferme. Et ne t'avises pas à faire des enfants à ma fille trop tôt.

-C'est pas des choses dont on décide.

-Si, en se protégeant, ou même en faisant rien du tout d'ailleurs.

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Avec la beauté que j'ai pour femme si tu crois que je vais me tenir à l'abstinence.

Severus le fusilla du regard.

-Ne parle pas de ma fille ainsi.

-Ta fille elle n'a plus 10 ans, c'est une femme -et quelle femme- et elle a les mêmes envies que les autres jeunes femme de son âge. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons Aline à dit que tu n'as rien à dire sur moi et Gaby parce qu'elle avait le même âge que Gabrielle quand vous avez couché ensemble la première fois.

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible parce que ce que Drago disait été vrai.

OoOoOoO

L'après-midi même, salle de DCFM.

Le cours des 7ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard avait débuté depuis peu et Drago interrogea Gabrielle pour répondre à une question.

-Miss Rogue.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Miss Rogue.

-...

-Moins 10 points à Gryffondor. Miss Rogue.

-...

-Miss Rogue que vous êtes puérile.

-Professeur Malefoy que vous êtes con.

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Moins 10 points !

-Et bien moi je me permet ! Vous êtes un parfait connard doublé d'un Mangemort et je me demande comment j'ai put vous dire oui ce jour là, quelle erreur ! S'exclama

Gabrielle avant de commencer à s'en aller, comme un peu plus tôt.

-2 HEURES DE DETENTION CE SOIR AVEC MOI ! S'écria Drago avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise en se massant les temps et de fusiller les élèves qui le fixait du regard. D'autres rebelles ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'ai assez de ménage à vous faire faire, à tous.

Les élèves préfèrent ne rien redire.

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, au tout début de la détention de Gabrielle.

La blonde entrait, furieuse dans la salle de Défense.

-C'est une honte !

-Qu'avez vous Miss ?

-Le professeur Rogue trouve la détention que vous m'avez donnée JUSTIFIEE !

-Et elle l'est.

-Non !

-Oh si, insulter un professeur n'est pas vraiment permis dans le règlement.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon professeur que j'insultais ! C'est mon abruti de petit ami !

-Et bien je vous rappelle qu'en cours je suis votre professeur.

-Oh vous m'agacez, donnez moi des choses à faire qu'on en finisse.

Drago dut garder tout son sang froid face à des fantasme étranges que son esprit Serpentard créait, fantasme incluant Gabrielle qui lui faisait des choses d'ordre sexuel qu'il lui avait donné à faire pour sa détention. Il frissonna en chassant ses mauvaises pensées et répondit.

-Ménage de la classe. Et je m'attend à ce que cela soit impécable.

-Oui et bien vous aurez ce que vous aurez, et si vous n'êtes pas content c'est pareil. Marmonna Gabrielle en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe, un seau d'eau remplit de produit nettoyant à la main.

Drago la regarda faire -tout en la déshabillant du regard, il devait vraiment calmer ses hormones- et ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de con ; il avait une femme formidable qui était fière de porter son nom et lui il l'appelait par son nom de jeune fille, alors que lui aussi était plus qu'heureux d'être marié à elle.

Merlin qu'elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient harmonieusement dans son dos et les vêtements pourtant si simples qu'elle portait. Elle avait remonté ses manches et attaché ses cheveux en un chignon rapide et elle était encore plus séduisante.

Oh dieu qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser, et de la déshabiller, et de l'allonger sur une table, et de lui faire l'amour et... Stop, on se calme Drago.

Mais non, Drago ne se calma pas, ou plutôt, il ne put calmer ses hormones de jeune homme de 24 ans et marcha doucement vers Gabrielle. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou et se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant avec les mains sur le meuble dans son dos. Plus le visage du blond s'approchait du sien, et plus sa respiration se saccadait, et lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se sellèrent, elle oublia totalement la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Drago en enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il agrippait sa taille en approfondissant le baiser.

Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Gabrielle quand elle sentit Drago la soulever dans ses bras mais il lui dit contre ses lèvres.

-N'aie pas peur Gaby, je ne vais rien faire qui ne te déplaise.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde lorsqu'elle comprit le double sens de cette phrase. Il la porta jusqu'à son bureau et l'y allongea. Il verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce avant de pointer sa baguette vers le ventre de Gabrielle.

-Sort de contraception, parce que ton père me tue si je te fais tomber enceinte.

-Oh ne t'occupes pas de mon père et embrasse moi ! S'exclama Gabrielle après que Drago ait lancé le fameux sort.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il sourit et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Gaby.

OoOoOoO

Quelques temps plus tard.

Drago et Gaby étaient allongés sur le bureau, mais se laissèrent glisser sur le sol frais, histoire qu'ils ne meurent pas de chaud, haletants. Ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes ainsi, avant que la jeune femme ne se penche et embrasse son mari.

-Quelle agréable détention m'avez vous donnée professeur.

-Content que ça vous ai plut.

-J'espère que n'importe qu'elle autre élève n'a pas le droit à ce traitement.

-Bien sûr que non, après tout, vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle élève, vous êtes la seule qui compte un temps soit peu à mes yeux... Mme Malefoy.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Gabrielle et elle demanda :

-Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé à m'appeler par mon nom.

-Hum, mais en cours on restera sur Miss, pas Mme.

-Rien à faire. Dit Gabry avant de se relever et se rhabiller. Vous pouvez me mettre en détention quand vous le voulez professeur.

-Oh mais vous devez le mériter, je ne peux pas vous coller pour rien.

-Alors je serais trèèèèèès méchante fille pour que vous deviez me punir.

Drago déglutit difficilement à cause de l'allusion sexuelle et dit :

-Alors dans ce cas détention, demain, dans ma chambre. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette.

-Ni de mes vêtements. Dit la blonde en souriant, séductrice avant de s'en aller.

Fin du Flash Back.»

… mais une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Drago, Drago ouh ouh ?

-Hein, euh, oui, quoi Gaby ?

-A quoi tu penses.

-A nous.

Gabrielle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, à notre nuit de noces plus exactement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

-Intéressant, mais ne parle pa de ca trop fort, ton père a encore du mal avec l'idée qu'on fasse l'amour je pense.

Gabrielle pouffa, Drago avait raison, pour le bien de sa santé mentale, son père préférait imaginer sa fille comme un être asexué ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

-Drago, Gabrielle, revenez avec nous, on va manger. Intervint la voix d'Aline.

Drago et Gabrielle quittèrent leurs agréables souvenirs et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, leurs filles dans les bras. Ils s'assirent, ainsi que toute la famille Potter, mais une personne manquait à l'appel, une personne que Severus appela, agacé :

-Angéline Rogue ! Descend immédiatement ça fait 3 fois que ta mère t'appelle !

-Oui ben c'est bon fais pas chier j'arrive ! Répondit la voix d'Angie.

-Et tu ne parles pas comme ça ! Je suis ton père par ton chien !

-Oui, oui, allez, si tu veux.

Severus inspira et expira pour se calmer, oh dieu qu'Angéline l'énervait en ce moment; depuis son retour de Poudlard elle faisait sa crise d'adolescence et elle était infernale. La main d'Aline se posa sur son épaule.

-Ne t'énerve pas.

-Je fais ce que je peux.

-Je sais, mais ne t'énerve pas sur elle, ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

-Depuis quand est tu psy ?

-Je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai vécut la même chose avec mes parents, j'étais comme elle et à chaque fois qu'ils s'énervaient contre moi, j'en faisait toujours plus, pour attirer l'attention.

-Hum. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle est chiante ! On est ses parents, elle nous doit un minimum de respect, non ?!

-Si, je suis d'accord, mais c'est normal, c'est la crise d'adolescence.

-Oui, et bien Gaby n'avait pas fait tout ce bordel.

-Tous les enfants sont différents. Allez, assied toi et détend toi.

-Hum.

Il obéit alors qu'Angie arrivait dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à l'opposé de son père et appuya sa tête sur sa main, comme si le simple fait d'être à table l'ennuyait énormément et continua de regarder son téléphone portable, objet qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait.

-On ne t'a pas apprit à dire bonjour ? Cracha Severus.

-Pas envie.

-Et bien moi je ne vais pas avoir envie que tu gardes ton portable.

En disant cela, Severus se leva et prit le téléphone des mains d'Angéline qui protesta :

-Mon téléphone ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si, au cas ou cela t'aurais échappé, c'est moi qui t'a acheté ce truc, et c'est moi qui paye pour que tu puisses t'en servir, alors si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil. Et ça c'est confisqué jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Maman !

-Je suis d'accord avec ton père Angie, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps là dessus.

-Mais je parle avec mes copines ! Et Thomas !

-Oui, et bien moins tu seras en contact avec ce Thomas, mieux ce sera, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi et ce n'est pas vraiment un saint.

-Mais c'est mon petit copain !

-Et bien si ton petit ami était quelqu'un d'acceptable je ne dis pas, mais lui il n'est clairement pas l'exemple de quelqu'un d'acceptable !

-Je le savais que tu préfères Gabrielle ! Tu as toujours préféré Gabrielle !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi dis tu ça d'abord ?

-Quelqu'un d'acceptable, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Thomas n'est pas Mangemort, il n'a jamais utilisé d'Impardonnable et il n'a pas risqué d'aller en prison, alors que

Drago c'est tout le contraire ! Et pourtant lui et Gaby ont ta bénédiction ! Ah mais oui, ça doit être parce que toi aussi tu es un Mangemort ! Et que toi aussi tu as jeté de Impardonnables ! Et que toi aussi tu devrais être en prison à l'heure qu'il est ce qui serait vraiment mieux parce que TU FAIS CHIER BORDEL DE MERDE !

Sur ce, elle se leva de table et monta dans sa chambre, furieuse, alors que son père recevait ses mots comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, elle est juste en colère. Apaisa Aline. Laisse lui le temps de redescendre et elle va s'excuser.

-T'en es sûre ?

-Evidemment, elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment, et c'est surtout à elle qu'elle va en vouloir.

-Hum, si tu le dis.

C'est alors que la voix de Christopher intervint sur un sujet qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien à voir :

-Tata Gaby elle a un bébé dans son ventre mais tonton Drago il a dit qu'il faut pas le dire à toi Severus.*

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et il fixa sa fille qui avait légèrement rougit.

-Gabrielle c'est vrai ? Enfin, vous avez déjà Calisto et Aries, elles sont toutes petites.

-Oui papa c'est vrai, mais Chris on t'avais quand même dit de tenir ta langue. Et pour avec les filles ne t'inquiètes pas, on saura gérer.

-Vous êtes jeunes.

-Tu as dit la même chose quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Aries, et tout va bien, alors tout ira bien avec ce bébé.

-Tu n'as même pas de travail.

-Mais Drago en a un, et en plus ton excuse n'est pas valable parce que justement, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe des enfants, et ce n'est pas une question d'argent parce que ce n'est clairement pas ça qui manque, donc qu'est ce que qui te dérange.

-Ce qui me dérange c'est que ma petite fille va déjà être maman pour la 3ème fois alors qu'il y a 20 ans c'était elle le bébé.

-Oh, papa. Dit Gaby en se levant et allant le prendre dans ses bras. C'est pas parce que j'ai des enfants que je ne suis plus ta petite fille, tues bien là pour me le rappeler.

-Mais même, le temps passe trop vite, regarde toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tu pleurais dans les jupons de ta mère parce que Drago ne voudra jamais de toi et maintenant vous allez avoir un 3ème enfant. Et c'est pareil pour Angie, il y a seulement 10 ans c'était encore mon bébé qui réclamait des câlins, des bisous et de l'attention et maintenant j'ai l'impression que le simple fait de me voir lui donne des boutons. Soupira Severus.

-Je comprends, et pour ce que tu dis de moi je suis d'accord, mais pour Angie, tu n'y a pas un peu trop fort ?

-Oh non, j'y vais même un peu trop doucement, demande à ta mère.

Gabrielle tourna les yeux vers sa mère qui affirma.

-C'est vrai, depuis qu'on est rentrés de Poudlard elle est infernale avec ton père, elle n'a dut lui adresser la parole sans que cela se finisse en dispute que deux ou trois fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, surtout qu'avec moi tout va bien.

-Je peux la comprendre, papa, t'es trop protecteur envers nous, encore plus Angie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, et elle en a marre que tu sois tout le temps sur son dos et que tu ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut. Ajoute à cela tout ses camarades qui disent que tu la favorise et que si elle a des bonnes notes c'est juste à cause de toi -je parle en connaissance de cause même si moi j'ai eut la chance d'avoir Harry qui m'a protégé en première année et Drago pendant les autres alors qu'elle elle n'a personne. Elle m'a même dit qu'une fois, alors qu'elle rentrait aux cachots pour se coucher, des plus grands ne l'ont pas laissé entrer parce que tu leur avait fait la misère en cours.

-QUOI ! Qui a fait ça ?!

-Ils seront en 7ème année cette année, McDebon et Jenkin je crois. Mais promet moi de ne rien faire, ça va être pire pour elle après, tu sais bien que les Serpentardssont moins sympas entre eux que les Gryffondors, sans vouloir offenser personne.

-C'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêchera pas que ces deux petits cons vont comprendre ce que c'est que je ''leur fasse la misère''.

-Papa, non, tu ne fais rien de ce que tu as envie de faire, sinon c'est sur Angie que ça va retomber, et apparemment les rapports entre elle et toi sont déjà difficiles, alors si tu rajoutes des autres élèves qui se vengent de toi sur elle ne va rien arranger, au contraire.

-Hum. Mais pourquoi elle ne nous a pas parlé de ça ?

-Pour pas que tu ne fasses ce que tu avais envie de faire il y a quelques secondes.

-Et à ta mère ?

-Pour ne pas l'inquiéter probablement. Mais au fait, pour son petit copain, t'as eut tord ; c'est elle qui a raison, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ce garçon, et c'est vrai que comparé à Dray -je n'ai rien contre toi amour, mais c'est vrai- il est parfaitement clean.

-Mais Drago je le connais, je sais que tu ne risques rien avec lui, alors que ce Thomas là.

-Oh la la papa, il faut que tu arrêtes de la couver un peu, laisse là être avec ce type si elle le souhaite et puis, si il lui fait du mal, elle aura comprit son erreur et ce sera tant pis pour elle.

-Je ne laisserais personne faire souffrir aucun de mes enfants.

-Tu vois papa poule, c'est pour ça que tu l'énerves. Si tu arrêtes d'être aussi protecteur, ça ira mieux entre vous.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu verras quand tes filles auront l'âge d'Angie, toi ou Drago réagirez comme moi, je penche plus pour Drago d'ailleurs, et tu ne lui diras rien parce que tu seras d'accord avec lui.

-On verra ça dans une dizaine d'année. En attendant, je vais essayer de calmer Angie.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'ai la nausée et si j'avale quelque chose je vais vomir mes tripes.

Une expression dégoûtée passa sur le visage des enfants avant que Gaby ne monte à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et entra. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Angie qui pleurait et lui caressa le dos.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Papa il m'énerve ! Mais il m'énerve ! Et en même temps...

-Tu t'en veux pour ce que tu lui crache à la figure.

-Hum. Mais il m'énerve quand même ! Il est tout le temps à surveiller ce que je fais et avec qui, j'ai le droit à ma liberté non !?

-Je lui ai dit ça.

-Et puis il m'énerve vraiment, je ne sais même pas pourquoi et ça aussi ça m'énerve !

-Ca mon Angie, c'est l'adolescence, tu change dans ta tête et dans ton corps et ça te fait éprouver des sentiments contradictoires, c'est pour ça, tu as le goût d'énerver papa pour te faire remarquer parce qu'au fond de toi tu te sens délaissée.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'avais ton âgé il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors crois moi.

-Mais toi, t'as pas fait la même chose que moi.

-Non, mais je ressentais les même choses, sauf que j'avais mes amis pour me rassurer, et j'allais très souvent voir les parents. Allez, va t'excuser, tu te fais du mal en en lui faisant de mal.

Angie sourit à sa sœur en essuyant ses larmes.

-Et au passage, embrasse papa, et fais lui un bon gros câlin, tu verras ça ira mieux.

-J'ai plus 4 ans.

-Mais tu en as besoin quand même, allez, va.

Angie se leva de son lit et sortir, suivie par sa sœur. En arrivant en bas, elle se plaça en face de son père et lui dit :

-P'don p'a.

-Quoi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

-Pardon papa, je voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu es pardonnée, comment pourrait il en être autrement ?

Angéline lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et demanda, honteuse :

-Je... Je peux te faire un câlin ?

-Bien sûr. sourit Severus en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se blottie contre lui et sentit un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules, elle était bien, en sentant l'odeur de son père qu'elle adorait, un mélange d'odeur d'elle ne savait qu'elle ingrédient de potion et d'after shave, une odeur dans laquelle elle baignait depuis son enfance et qui lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps. Tout était bien qui finissaient bien, tout le monde était heureux, malgré les apparences qui sont parfois trompeuses.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiiiila, c'est la fin de la fin de la fin, je suis criiiiste, je l'aime cette histoire, et mes persos, alors comme à chaque fin d'histoire je suis criste.

Et sinon, vous avez capté mon délire avec les prénoms des enfants de Sev et Aline et de celui d'Heaven ? Et vous avez vu, les enfants Potter, Rogue et Malefoy qui ont le même âge ont la même première lettre de prénom.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
